Crimson
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: She was looking for some fun, David was looking for a meal. Fate has a funny way of messing with people's lives. David/OC (Cover credit goes to takingmytears! You are absolutely awesome!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Lost Boys fanfics, so bear with me. I just love the boys so much that I HAD to write this. There will be no Michael, Sam, or Lucy. There will be mentions of Star, but I don't think she deserves David, so most of it will negative – she's dead. I haven't decided if I'll include Laddie, but he's such a little cutie that I just might…**

**The rating is for later chapters with lemons, violence, and foul language. You have been warned…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The boardwalk was more crowded than she thought it would be so late in the season, but she didn't mind it much. Some of her friends had dragged her to Santa Carla, Murder Capital of the World, just to hang out with the "hot dudes" that frequented the place. Her boyfriend, Brett, had tagged along to keep an eye on her, but she quickly lost him in the crowd.

Her grey eyes took in all the strange styles of the people who were on the boardwalk, feeling like an oddity among them. She was somewhat tall with an hourglass figure and long legs. Her hair was a fiery –but natural – red and trailed down to the small of her back, reminding her that she needed to get it cut sometime. She hid her prominent features under a black beater and hip-hugging jeans. Part of her knew she had failed, but she didn't mind.

The teenager stopped in front of a wall that was covered in 'Missing Person' posters and sighed. "Welcome to Santa Carla, Faith," she said, tucking her hands into her jeans' pockets. "Try to survive this one, okay? Okay."

Faith started to walk across the parking lot when she heard the roar of motorcycles approaching fast. She jumped out of the way as four bikers zoomed past her, laughing and howling into the night as they went. The one out front turned his head slightly to look back, so Faith flipped him off and merged into the crowd.

She wandered past piercing and tattoo shops, telling herself to just keep walking. Faith had had a strong aversion to needles, especially when it meant she had to be around one. The teenager breathed in the scent of stale cigarettes, alcohol, and greasy food with an undertone of the fresh sea air and forced herself to calm down.

"Hey ba_by_!" a guy's voice drew out the last syllable.

Faith glanced to her left and saw a Surfer Nazi looking at her while his buddies egged him on. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. The Surfer Nazi started following her, trying to get her to look at him. Finally annoyed, she stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He smiled and leaned in close like it was a secret, Faith could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Me and my boys are just looking for a bit of fun, baby," he said.

Faith smiled prettily at him. "Well, I do like fun…"

The surfer put his hands on her hips and then doubled over with a groan of pain. Faith's knee had rose sharply into his groin. With a sigh, she tangled her fingers in his greasy hair and pulled his head back so he was looking at her.

"I just don't like you," she stated, a hint of acid in her voice. "Now, leave me alone or your little friend will not be making tadpoles anymore! Understand?" She didn't wait for his reply before pushing him to the ground and walking away.

"Bitch!" he called after her.

She ignored him and slipped into the crowd. Seeing a carousel that was mostly empty, she jumped onto it and held onto an outer pole, looking out at the boardwalk. Then she felt eyes on her and met a piercing ice blue gaze, unable to look away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David stalked through the crowd, looking for some tender little thing to quench his thirst. There were so many to choose from, but he was picky. He heard his boys shout out to girls and taunt each other and smirked.

"Boys," he said, turning to look at them. "Let's have some fun."

Marko, the cupid faced blonde, let out a wild howl and punched Paul on the shoulder before running off with Paul in hot pursuit. Dwayne clapped a hand on David's shoulder before going off in his own direction.

A faint scent reached him as he walked amongst the crowd, intriguing him. It was a warm vanilla with a little…He felt something stir in him, awakening as if a part of him had been asleep for who-knows-how-long. A soft growl rumbled in his throat as he followed the scent to the middle of the boardwalk where all the rides were.

He stepped away from the crowd and used his impressive height to his advantage. His ice blue eyes scanned the area while he scented the air. _There_, he thought, his eyes landing on the carousel.

A girl around his "appeared" age was hanging off the side of the carousel, her long hair flowing behind her as the carousel rotated. Her eyes were drinking in the sights and then suddenly, she was looking at him. David felt a strange recognition and pull as he held her gaze, watching her brow furrow over grey eyes.

David took a step into the crowd, mentally calling out to his boys. It appeared that the world had just handed him the perfect meal…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The platinum blonde biker with a spiky mullet certainly caught Faith's attention, almost as if he was a magnet designed for her. She bit her bottom lip and moved further towards the center of the carousel as it turned away from the strange man. The redhead moved over to an inner pole and leaned against it, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

_Get a grip Faith!_ she chided herself, opening her eyes.

The biker stepped onto the carousel and looked around for a moment before spotting her. Faith held her breath as he approached her and tried to look disinterested. She drew herself to her full height which was still a few inches shorter than him and crossed her arms. A smirk formed on his lips when he stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, hearing other people jump on the ride.

The biker reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand cold even with his fingerless gloves. She shivered and stepped back, trying to put some distance back between them. Faith collided with a solid body and turned her head to see that there was a tall, dark haired teenager behind her with two more blondes standing off to the side.

"You could tell us your name," the first biker said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"How about no?"

"Aw…we've got ourselves a feisty one," the blonde with Cupid's good looks laughed.

"Little kitty want to play?" the other blonde teased.

Faith narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you guys have someone _easier_ to mess with?"

"What's the fun in easy?" Cupid-face asked.

The redhead turned her attention back to the one who she deemed to be the leader. He was even closer now and…Was he actually smelling her? Faith slapped him across the face before pushing her way past him. She heard the other boys laughing as she merged into the crowd.

_Brett, where are you?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David touched his face where the girl had slapped him with a smirk. She was definitely a little feistier than the other girls he had feasted on before. Marko and Paul were laughing, reenacting the scene of just moments before. Dwayne had the shadow of a smile on his face as he regarded the pack leader.

"David, I think she no like-y you," Marko laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, c'mon! That was totally a love tap, man!" Paul howled with a wicked smile. He saw the look in David's eyes and laughed. "Uh-oh! Looks like someone is in love!"

"Piss off!" David hissed, though there was no anger in his voice and it only served to make the boys laugh louder.

David turned and jumped off the carousel, scenting the air again. He could smell the fiery redhead's scent, leaving a nice little trail for him to follow. Snickering to each other, the boys followed him.

Without much effort, he found her again. She was leaning her hips against the railing of the pier, talking with a boy she seemed to know. His dark hair was cut in a shaggy Emo style, his jeans were much too tight for someone with so little of a package, and his shirt had some wimpy band name on it. David watched as the boy caged her body with his, placing a hand on either side of the railing and dipped his head in for a kiss.

Something snapped inside David as he watched the redhead kiss the teenager back, their kiss long and slow, obviously she was comfortable with him. He recognized it as possessiveness – the same he had once felt for Star before she killed herself – and a soft growl built up in his throat.

The boys picked up on his anger and they flanked him.

"Just tell us what to do, big guy," Paul said, flicking aside the butt of a joint.

David's eyes never turned away from the girl as she resurfaced from the kiss to breathe. A look of annoyance crossed her face and she pushed the boy away, slipping out of his grasp and walking towards the entrance. The Emo boy hurried after her and David followed after him, hearing the boy call out a simple name: "Faith" with such urgency.

_Faith,_ David thought with a smirk. _Let's see how long you last here…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Faith!" Brett called, finally catching up with her. "What's wrong babe?"

Faith turned to look at him and folded her arms over her chest. "You're joking, right?" He looked clueless. "I can taste her on you. Who'd you pick up this time? A bimbo from the concert?"

"Babe, you know I only want you," Brett said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek as he brushed back that stubborn strand of hair that always fell in her face. "You and you alone."

Faith wanted to believe that, but she knew better than to delude herself. After five years together with no sex, she knew his eyes would wander. She guessed she could understand, but she was getting tired of tasting another girl on his lips.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer, man." Brett said, bringing her attention back to the present.

She turned her head slightly and saw the biker gang that had surrounded her on the carousel. Her eyes met the leader's gaze and she felt herself being pulled into them. He blinked and looked at Brett with little interest.

"Shouldn't little brats be safely tucked away in bed by now?" he asked with a hard edge to his silky voice. "This is the Murder Capital of the World, after all."

The boys behind him snickered and high fived. Faith rolled her eyes as Brett puffed his chest out and tried to make himself look tough.

"Get lost ass-wipe," Brett spat and turning, he grabbed hold of Faith's hand and pulled her towards the entrance. "C'mon babe."

The biker boys laughed and yelled out profanities, insults, and innuendos after the two of them. Faith looked back only once as she was pulled past the movie store and found that the one with the spiky mullet was watching her. She allowed the ghost of a smile to grace her lips and flipped him the bird. He threw his head back with a hearty laugh shared in common with his boys and Faith felt that she'd see a lot more of him and his boys…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So…what do you think? Good, Mediocre, Bad, Horrible? I honestly want to know, so please be kind enough to leave a review with a nice comment or a flame – they (flames) help burn the bodies of the Boys' "snacks". I hope to update soon, so be patient. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Is it bad that I planned out the plot of this story while listening to Christian music during an MRI? My Lost Boy Muses just wouldn't leave me alone last night, so here's another chapter. My thanks go out to the two lovely people who reviewed me and to those who added this story to their favorites/alerts. I'll try not to let you down… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith picked through her suitcase in search of something to wear to bed. She could hear her girl friends laughing and talking about the hunks that they'd met on the boardwalk.

"Hey Faith," a girl with purple hair and an upturned nose said, pausing halfway through getting dressed for the night. "Did _you _meet anyone new tonight?"

Instantly, Faith thought of the biker with the ice blue eyes and felt a shiver go up her spine. She tried to hide the flush of color that rose in her cheeks. "No…"

"Ha! You did!" the girl said, rushing over in just her bra and underwear. "What's his name?"

"I don't know, Pru," Faith muttered, pulling a red sports bra and a pair of short shorts out of her suitcase. "I didn't ask. Besides, I'm already in a relationship."

Prudence snorted unattractively and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, with Brett the Whore of NYC…who you haven't slept with in the five years that you've been dating…not that I blame you. He's such a creep."

Faith rolled her eyes and turned her back on her friend, pulling her beater off. "He's cute," she said in weak defense of her boyfriend.

"You don't need _cute, _Faith. You need someone _sexy_...who will rock your world and make dirty passionate love to you."

Heat flooded through Faith's body and up to her face. "Pru!"

The purple haired girl laughed at her friend's expression. "It's the truth. You're seventeen, hot, and are still a virgin. We've got to change one of those by the time we leave here."

"I vote her loss of virginity," a girl with short black hair said, overhearing the conversation.

"Nyx!" Faith exclaimed, clutching her sports bra to her bare chest.

"I second that vote," Pru said with a smile.

Faith looked across the room at her third friend, a curly blond. "Giselle? Tell me you're not on their side…"

Giselle bit her bottom lip and looked like she was mentally debating with herself. Finally, she nodded. "You need to get laid," she said quietly.

Faith growled as she pulled her sports bra on. "You three are assholes!"

"We prefer the term 'bitches'," Nyx commented, watching Faith pull on the pair of short shorts with disinterest. "Or I do at least."

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned to face her friends, only to find that she couldn't stomach looking at them. "I need some air," she muttered, heading for the motel room door.

The night air seemed to welcome her as she stepped out onto the "balcony" of the motel. It was cool against her body, making her shiver for just a moment as it caressed the exposed flesh. She leaned her hips against the railing and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the distant ocean rolling onto the shore.

"_Faith…"_ the wind seemed to whisper in her ear like a forgotten lover.

The fiery redhead felt ghostly hands slide around her waist, touching and exploring the soft lines of her stomach. Her thoughts were pulled back to the night on the boardwalk with the biker gang. The way the leader looked at her and she him, it was like she recognized him, but they had never met before.

"_Faith_…_"_

"I'm here…" she whispered back to the wind as ghostly lips brushed over her shoulder.

"Babe, who are you talking to?" Brett's voice snapped her back to reality.

Faith turned her eyes to find her boyfriend standing next to her, dressed only in a pair of shorts. She indulged him with a look at his leanly muscled body but for the first time, she found herself agreeing with her girl friends. He was cute, sure. But he wasn't a sex god.

"I thought you called out my name," Faith lied, turning to face him completely. "Did you get settled into your room yet?"

"Yeah," Brett said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "It's just a little lonely in there without you…" He tilted his head to the side and pouted. "Won't you come and keep me company?"

Faith put her hands on his chest, creating some distance between them and sighed. "We've already been over this, Brett. I'm not sleeping with you." She looked into his dark eyes and tried to offer him a wan smile. "I want our first time to be special."

Even as she said that, her stomach clenched with disgust. _Whore of NYC…_She saw the way that he was looking at her like she was an object that was all his. His lips were suddenly on hers, wet and tasting of beer. The very thought of kissing him back repulsed her, but she gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning her face away.

"I should head back inside," she murmured, stepping back away from him. "I'm tired."

"Come to bed with me," Brett said, giving it one more go round. "I promise to behave."

Faith shook her head. "No Brett. Good night."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David wiped the blood of his latest prey from his lips with the back of his hand, letting the carcass fall into the flames. His human appearance slipped back into place seamlessly as he took a breath. Paul and Marko were dancing around the flames, reenergized by the fresh blood in their veins. Dwayne was already making his way back to the bikes where Laddie was sitting with his back turned on them.

"Oh David," Marko teased, his blonde curls bouncing as he looked across the bonfire at David. "That Surfer Nazi taste as good as that feisty kitty on the boardwalk?"

"Nah, man…He didn't get a taste of that sweet ass before she whooped his," Paul laughed, taking a pull on a joint with a wild laugh.

David smirked, "There's always tomorrow night."

"_David…"_ the wind whispered in his ear. It made his body feel like it was made of ice despite the warm blood he'd consumed. It was _her _voice.

The platinum blonde closed his eyes as images of a fight flashed before his mind's eye. A girl with a bloodstained dress…Blood and an overpowering thirst…Oh, he was so thirsty! Just one little sip and he'd feel better…

"David!" Dwayne's voice snapped him out of it. "Are you okay, buddy? You're all vamped out…"

David forced himself to calm down, easing himself back into his human form. "I'm fine…Just reliving the hunt."

Dwayne nodded and climbed onto his bike, but there was worry in his dark eyes. David ignored him and looked down at Laddie, who was playing with a handheld videogame that they'd filched for him. The little half-vampire looked up at David with a smile that was made his cherub face appear even cuter.

"Ready to go?" David asked the boy.

Laddie nodded and held his hand out, allowing David to pull him to his feet with ease. David chuckled.

"You're getting heavy."

"Am not," Laddie said, swatting at Paul's hand when the dirty blonde ruffled his hair.

"_David…"_

The head vampire ignored the voice and mounted his bike. They'd have just enough time to make it home before the sun would rise. He'd already had enough of the acrid burnt vampire smell, no thanks to Star.

"Let's go home," he said as the motorcycles roared to life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Faith stumbled along a path, following the sound of laughter and screams. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She finally reached the crest of the hill and looked in horror at the scene playing out before her._

_A bunch of shadowy figures straight out of a nightmare were ripping the throats out of men on the beach, leaving others on the ground. All of them stared up at her with glassy eyes. Dead._

"_D-David!" she cried out as the last body dropped._

_A shadowy figure turned to her, red eyes gleaming. She stared at him in horror as he flew towards her, fangs closing in on her neck. A momentary stab of pain, an unquenchable thirst…_

"Faith!" Pru exclaimed in a loud whisper, shaking the girl by the shoulder. "Faith, wake up."

The redhead's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, her breathing labored. The bed sheets were clinging to her sweat covered body and she shivered. Pru rubbed her back in slow circles, making patient, calming noises. Faith glanced across the room at the other bed where Nyx and Giselle were still sleeping, then looked at Pru.

"You were having a nightmare," Pru stated simply with a frown.

"It seemed so real…" Faith whispered, putting a hand to her chest where she could feel her heart pounding. "Like…like a memory."

Pru patted Faith on the back a final time. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Another shiver ran down Faith's spine and she shook her head. "No...It was a really stupid nightmare, now that I think about it. Corny with vampires to boot…" She forced a reassuring smile to curl up the corners of her lips. "Maybe I should stay away from cheesy horror films while we're here."

"Maybe you should," Pru agreed, "This place is already weird enough without the added shit of a B-rated movie." She started to ease herself back onto her pillow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Faith said, pulling the sheets away from her body. "I'll be fine. No need to miss out on your beauty sleep to worry about me."

"You know I need my beauty sleep," Pru yawned, closing her eyes.

Faith sat there in the dark, knees drawn up to her chest as she forced her body to calm down. _There is no reason to worry Faith_, she told herself mentally. _It was just a dream. A really vivid, bad dream…You don't know anyone named 'David'…_

Her heart ached in her chest as she continued the mantra of "this was just a dream" silently in her head. She lay back down and stared out the window until sleep overtook her again. A single crystalline tear fell down the curve of her cheek as her heart ached for a long lost love...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, that's what I've got for now. I've been neglecting my other stories with all of this David/Lost Boy goodness…and I really don't feel too guilty about it. Please leave a review behind to tell me where I could improve, what I'm doing right, and share the love of Lost Boys all around. (Especially for David…yum.) Thanks. ~Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! People actually like this story! I never thought that'd be possible because I tend to write canon characters wrong and make OCs into Mary-Sues…but if you guys like this, I'll do my best to make you happy. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters, but that is because my Lost Boy Muses wouldn't let me stop writing, so you have them to thank.**

**Now, on with this odd story…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith was haunted by dreams of a man who loved and killed her until she woke up at six in the morning, deeming it useless to keep dreaming of a man that she couldn't make out clearly. She sat quietly on the bed next to Prudence, waiting for the girls to wake up. Faith was well aware of her heart beating inside her chest, an almost unnoticeable ache remaining from the dreamed up lover.

A loud moan could be heard through the wall, followed by the sound of something banging against the wall. Faith glanced at her friends, all remaining in their deep, beauty sleep despite the sounds coming from next door. She almost smiled at the thought of someone finding that special person and making sweet, passionate love to them until she realized that it was coming from Brett's room.

_I can't believe that he would do this to me! _Faith thought, hugging her knees to her chest. _David would never have done this…He loved me with – _Faith's eyes widened in alarm as she thought this. _What the hell am I doing thinking about a guy that doesn't exist?! I've never been loved by a man, just Brett. This isn't right._

Faith climbed out of bed and gathered some decent clothes to wear for the day before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door with a soft click. The redhead laid her clothes on the back of the toilet and braced herself against the sink. She looked into the mirror and saw the faint sticky trails of tears on her cheeks, the light circles underneath her eyes, and the bird's nest of hair that was sticking up in random directions in places. Her fingers tightened on the sink to the point that her knuckles stood white against her pale skin.

"Faith, relax girl," she whispered, looking back at her reflection. "You're just a bit spooked from the nightmare and the hint of whacky tobacco is messing with your brain. Just chill, chill..." She took a breath and let it out slowly, relaxing her grip on the sink. "Okay…You're okay…I'm okay."

She stuck her tongue out at her reflection before turning her back on it. _A nice shower will relax me…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The other girls didn't wake up until noon, leaving Faith to wait in front of the television after she got out of her hour long shower. Pru, Nyx, and Giselle wanted to go to the beach to sunbathe and flirt with the Surfer Nazis, who they assured Faith were hot once you got past their funky hair. They overrode her vote and dragged her down the street to the nearest beach, laughing all the way there.

Faith sighed as she sat back on her beach towel, letting Pru put suntan lotion on her back. "You were right about Brett," she admitted, twirling some of her red hair around her finger.

"Of course I was right," Pru said with a smirk evident in her voice. "I'm never wrong about guys. Especially weedy little man-whores who don't know that they have a good thing even when it jumps around them naked…" She capped the suntan lotion and moved back to her own beach towel, sliding her large polka dotted sunglasses on. "Why do you think I asked you to come here with me and the girls?"

"You forced me to come here…"

"Eh, that's a matter of opinion. My opinion sounds better. Now answer the question, dear."

Faith sighed, "Because you didn't want me to spend my whole summer vacation moping in the basement?"

"That's one of the reasons," Pru admitted, watching some Surfer Nazis ride the waves for a moment. "But the main reason is for you to find that Summer Love that every girl kills for and to realize you could do better than Whore Face Brett. You _deserve_ better."

Faith listened to the ocean rolling onto the beach and the laughter of the people who were on it for a moment. "You want me to fall in love with some stranger, sleep with him, and then go back to New York like it never happened, Pru?"

The purple haired girl shook her head. "He won't be a stranger, Faith. We're going to be here for awhile, so you'll have plenty of time to meet someone and get to know him a little before he pops your cherry." She smiled slightly. "Was that a bit blunt?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could have been blunter," Faith assured her, lying back on her beach towel. "It warms my heart to know that my best friends will drag me across the country just to get me laid. Why couldn't you just take me to Vegas and hire a really hot stripper? It would have been less expensive."

Pru snorted unattractively again. "That was what Nyx wanted to do, but Giselle and I wanted you to have a more meaningful relationship with love and pure romance. You'll thank me later, hon."

The two fell into companionable silence as they soaked up the summer sun. Giselle bounded over from where she'd been playing volleyball with some random guys, her face the picture of happiness as she fell to her knees beside Pru. Nyx was right behind her with the arm of a Surfer Nazi draped casually over her shoulder, looking like a Goth goddess with her dark makeup and black bikini.

"Pru!" Giselle exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulder. "Prudence Marie! Wake up! I've got awesome news!"

"It had better be," Pru muttered, sitting up. "I almost had Christian Slater completely naked." She winked over her sunglasses at Faith. "Now _he _would be a perfect stranger to…you know."

"Pru!" Giselle was practically bouncing with excitement. "_They_ want to hang out with us!"

"Who, dear?" Pru asked patiently.

"Christian Slater," Nyx said with a roll of the eyes. "Who do you think?"

Pru tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked up at the Surfer Nazi and then at his friends who showing off their volleyball skills. "Um…The hot surfer guys?"

"Yes!" Giselle's blue eyes looked into Pru's with a pleading light in them. "Can we hang out with them? They said that we'd have a blast."

Faith sat up and pulled her sunglasses off, looking at the Surfer Nazis. She had to admit they were hot and her girl friends seemed to have warmed up to them pretty easily. Hands covered her eyes, causing her to have a small heart attack. Collective groans came from the girls and Faith knew who it was.

"Brett, you're such a child," she said, pushing his hands away. _And a whore…_

The boy sat behind her, his legs splayed around hers as he wrapped his arms around her. "You could have told me that you were heading for the beach," he commented, ignoring the looks the other girls were shooting his way.

"We didn't want to ruin your sex-capades," Nyx said in a bored voice, wrapping her arm around the Surfer Nazi that she'd come over with.

"I don't have sex with other girls, _Nicholette,_" Brett said, earning a hiss from the Goth and eye rolls from the other two girls. Faith moved uncomfortably in the circle of his arms. "Babe, do you want me to put some lotion on your back?"

"No –"

"I already put enough on her," Pru said, climbing to her feet and putting her hands on her wide hips. "C'mon Faith, let's go play volleyball with some _honest _men."

Faith felt a momentary war rage in her at the thought of going off to flirt with other boys since she was with Brett.

"_You don't belong with him…"_ The wind carried the message to her ears and she found herself taking hold of the Surfer Nazi's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Faith!" Brett exclaimed in that whiny voice of a child trapped in a late-teenager's body.

"I'll – I'll catch you later, babe," Faith said, not looking back as she followed her girl friends over to the volleyball net.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_D-David! Who did this to you?" she asked, touching his face._

_He shook his head, the action making it swim. He could hear her heartbeat so close to him, feel the blood pumping in her veins under a soft layer of skin. He was so thirsty…Just one sip wouldn't – couldn't – hurt…right?_

"_Dav-!" Her voice gurgled as fangs plunged into her throat._

David's eyes snapped open and he let himself drop to the cave floor below, his head pounding. The other boys were starting to wake up and he forced himself to calm down, pulling his boots on. It had been many years since he thought of _her_ and the feelings he had suppressed over the years were coming back to the surface, leaving his dead heart cold and achy.

He didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about _her_ again. She'd been dead and buried for years. Her death one of many that had occurred in Santa Carla. One face that was no longer on the Missing Person wall.

_It's that damn girl on the boardwalk! _David thought, walking out of the main sleeping cave and into another. _There's something funny about her._

The vampire pulled away a curtain around a four poster bed and looked down at a slumbering Laddie. His small hands were outstretched, reaching towards the empty side of the bed. The place where Star had once slept. David sighed, banishing the thoughts of that basket case, and nudged the boy's shoulder.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty," David teased, rousing the half-vampire.

"I'm not Sleeping Beauty," Laddie grumbled, still partially asleep as he climbed out of the bed. He rubbed his eyes as David led the way towards the main lobby where the other boys were waiting. "Paul, you tell him I don't look like Sleeping Beauty."

Paul merely smiled and took a pull on his "morning" joint, his eyes full of laughter. Marko was sitting on the back of one of the couches, biting his thumb nail until David glanced at him.

"Do you think we'll run into that feisty redhead that you keep thinking about, Davie?" he asked. "I'd like to take a nibble off of that one."

David felt a wave of anger rise up inside of him and he was suddenly holding Marko by the throat against a wall. "You're not going to feed on her!" he growled, his eyes taking on a red tint.

Marko looked a little scared and the anger in David's body vanished just as quickly as it had come. The lead vampire released his brother and shared a smile and a small laugh with the Cupid-faced blonde.

"Let's get out of here and have some fun!" Paul shouted, already halfway up the stairs with Laddie on his back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith escaped the grasp of her friends and the Surfer Nazi hunks they'd spent the better part of the day with, telling herself that she needed some alone time. The boardwalk was as crowded as it was the night before and there was laughter and screams coming from every direction. Faith walked into a shop when she saw that they sold studded chokers and other cool things. With a smile, she bought a black choker with hot pink studs and slipped it around her neck.

As she was leaving the shop, she heard someone crying. Her gray eyes landed on a little boy with longish brown hair and dirty clothes. Faith glanced around, unsure what to do and hoping someone would stop to help this boy. No one stopped. No one cared.

_So it's up to me then_, Faith thought, walking over to the boy as what she guessed people called 'maternal' instincts kicked in.

"Hey there little guy," she said, crouching down next to him. "What's the matter?"

The boy sniffled and looked at her, not speaking. Faith smiled softly.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

The boy nodded and Faith looked around them for a moment. The crowd was moving past them and not one of them seemed to care much for a lost boy.

"Did you get separated from your mom?" Faith asked, turning her attention back to the boy.

He shook his head and whispered, "My brother."

Faith straightened and held out her hand. "Let's see if we can find him."

The boy took her hand and let her lead him through the crowd in search of someone who could point out where his brother was. Faith entered a movie store and saw a nice looking older man with glasses and a dog standing there. She cleared her throat and approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," she began when he noticed her. "I was wondering if you've seen this boy's brother?"

The man looked down at the boy, who was now petting the dark colored dog and sighed. "Laddie, you got separated from your brother again?"

Laddie nodded.

"Again?" Faith asked.

"Yes, he's always getting lost on the boardwalk," the man with glasses said. He smiled at her. "You did the right thing in bringing him here. His brother always comes looking here."

"I see."

The man pulled a lollipop out of the basket beside him and held it out to her. "You deserve a reward for your kindness."

Faith smiled slightly. "I usually don't take candy from strangers…"

"I understand," he said. "My name is Max. And you are?"

"Faith."

Max smiled again. "Now we're not strangers anymore. Would you like to have this lollipop now?"

The redhead nodded and took the lollipop from the man. "I think I'll stick around until Laddie's brother comes," she said, earning a nod of approval from Max.

Faith put the lollipop in her mouth, finding it to be watermelon flavored. Her favorite. She walked over to a row of horror movies and started looking over the titles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How could you lose Laddie again?" Marko asked of Paul as they walked through the crowd. "You two are practically joined at the hip."

Paul smiled slightly, already higher than a kite. "I had a real craving for a little innocent thing and I didn't think that it was appropriate for Laddie to see it."

"When do you ever think?" Dwayne asked, earning a howl of laughter and a playful shove from Paul. "He's probably at Max's…" He noticed David scenting the air. "You smell her yet?"

David nodded and led the way through the crowd, following the scent of the redhead when he knew he should have been following Laddie's scent. As they grew closer to Max's movie store, he noticed that the scent of the girl was mingling with Laddie's scent. The leader of the pack entered the store and saw that the fiery redhead was standing in one of the rows of movies, looking at the back of one. She didn't seem to notice him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith studied the back of a horror movie's case and sighed. All she could seem to find were B-rated, cheesy horror films that she had seen already. She pushed it back into the space where it belonged and picked up another one. It was only then that she became aware of a warm breath against her skin.

"You don't want to watch that one," a silky voice said from behind her. "The werewolf kills the girl and then kills himself by throwing his ass off a cliff. There, saved you two hours of boring action."

Faith turned around after putting the movie back and looked at the biker with piercing ice blue eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Why does it feel like you're stalking me?" she asked.

The biker smirked and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, putting it in his own. "It's not stalking if you want it to happen," he said around her lollipop.

"I never said I wanted to be stalked."

"Your eyes do, princess."

Faith stuck her chin out defiantly. "Then maybe you shouldn't look into my eyes…um."

"David," he said as if knowing what she had been thinking.

_Holy shit! David! Could he be the one from my dreams? _Faith quickly looked away from him as she waged a mental war with herself. _No, that's impossible! Right?_

"Faith," David said, drawing her attention back to him. There was something about his eyes that made her heart race. "Where's the little Emo boy toy of yours?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is he bothering you, Faith?" Max asked, coming over. His brown eyes turned to David's. "I thought I told you boys not to come in here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David turned his eyes lazily to his sire's when Faith shook her head. "We're just having a little fun," David told him with a smirk.

"Take your fun elsewhere," Max ordered before looking at Dwayne, Paul, and Marko who were harassing his cashier. "All of you."

The platinum blonde smirked and wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the redhead, who made an impatient sound. "C'mon boys," he said, guiding Faith out of the store. "We know when we're not wanted."

Faith stayed underneath his arm for a few moments after they joined the crowd on the boardwalk and then she threw it off. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded, looking at the four boys and the child they'd brought with them.

"I think I'm the hottest man in the world," Marko commented, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Nah, you're average. _I'm _the hot one," Paul declared.

"Be serious," Faith said, her gray eyes narrowed as she regarded them. "Who are you?"

"She wants to know who we are," Paul said with a smile. "Marko, do you know who we are?"

"Can't say that I do, Paul," Marko answered. "How about you Dwayne, do you know who we are?"

Dwayne shook his head with a slight smile. Faith rolled her eyes and looked at David to find him smirking.

"You're a bunch of assholes," she said finally, though there was a small smile on her face.

"Yes! _That's _who we are!" Paul and Marko howled with laughter.

Faith put her hands on her hips. "Why are you guys stalking me when there is an endless supply of bitches and whores here?"

David ignored the question and leaned in close to her ear, so he could whisper his own question. "How far are you willing to go to have some fun, Faith?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And that's where I'll leave it off for now. I haven't exactly figured out what will happen to Faith's friends or if they'll meet the boys anytime soon, so be patient. All suggestions and ideas would be helpful, so send them my way via review/PM. As usual I thank you for reading and expect you to review, it's only polite. ~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I left you hanging with that last chapter with a slight movie reference…I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm really struggling with keeping David in character, but I will not give up trying. I've wanted to write this story since I watched the movie and dammit all to Hell if I don't get the chance to.**

**So yeah, this is for mainly me. Your entertainment and pleasure is just an added bonus. So thank you for the reviews...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith suppressed a shiver as David's warm breath tickled her neck and cocked an eyebrow at his question. The boys seemed to be waiting for an answer and she sighed, running a hand through her hair as she pretended to think about it.

"I'm here to have fun," she said, her hand returning to her hip.

"There's no one who could give you more fun than us," Paul swore, putting his hand over his heart with a large smile on his face.

Faith looked them over for a moment, taking in their appearances. Dwayne was the tall, dark one with no shirt on and probably made the girls swoon. Paul was a wild dirty-blond who had a joint in between his lips. And Marko, his Cheshire grin was hiding behind his hand as he looked at her.

"I don't know," Faith muttered, trying her best to not look at David.

"C'mon, Faith!" Paul and Marko said, hooking their arms around hers. "Don't make us beg!"

Faith carefully extracted her arms out of their grasp and looked down at Laddie, who seemed confused. She smiled at him and asked, "What do you think, Laddie? Should I trust these guys?"

Laddie glanced up at the boys, who nodded and pushed each other around. "Yeah," he said finally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David watched Faith straighten and tap her chin thoughtfully. She turned her gaze in his direction, holding his in a stare like she could see through him. He smirked at her and she looked away with a smile on her face. Paul and Marko were looking at her expectantly, their thoughts rushing and clamoring together.

"Well, I suppose I could have fun with you guys," she said, holding up a finger. "But I have to be back at the motel at two. So try not to kill me or abandon me in the middle of nowhere. My friends will be on your asses if you do."

Paul flicked his joint aside, took hold of one of her hands, and bowed over it. "As you wish, your Majesty," he teased.

Faith laughed at this and the boys joined her. David felt his dead heart clench and lift at the sound. It was _her _laugh, but that wasn't – couldn't – be possible. Dwayne glanced at him as if he knew what David was thinking, but David shook his head a fraction of an inch in each direction.

He felt a tug on his trench coat and looked down to see Laddie standing there. David cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Is she going to be the new Star?" the little boy asked, making the laughter die out.

Faith looked at David questioningly. "Star?"

"We don't talk about that," Marko muttered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his colorful jacket.

The silence cloaked them, its heaviness making the boys fidget. Faith was the one to break it.

"So, are you boys going to show me how fun you can be or do I have to call it a night and go back to the motel?" she asked, resting her elbow on Marko's shoulder.

It was like a switch had been flicked. Paul and Marko's faces lit up with happiness and laughter, each howling loudly as they took hold of Faith's hands. She laughed and threw a mischievous grin over her shoulder at David that he did not share. Faith stuck her tongue out at him childishly before looking back at the boys who were pulling her through the crowd.

"Well, they seem to have warmed up to her," Dwayne said, putting his hand on top of Laddie's head. His dark eyes turned to David's. "Are you going to make her…?"

David knew what his brother meant to say. "We don't need another Star," he said before smirking. "I just want to see how long this girl can survive in this kill-or-be-killed city."

Even as he said this, he knew he was lying. He _wanted_ the girl to be his and his alone. Just like _she _had been.

_Don't think about that_, David told himself as he started walking after the trio.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Faith couldn't help but smile at the two blondes, who were absolutely wild. Their laughter was contagious and they oozed fun. They pulled her towards the rollercoaster, pushing their way to the front of the line.

"I've got an idea," she said, looking up at them as they came to a stop. The boys looked at her expectantly. She motioned for them to come closer and whispered, "Let's confuse the hell out of these guys…"

"How?" Paul whispered back.

"We'll scream and seem excited in the line, but once the rollercoaster starts moving, we'll act serious," Faith explained with a smirk. "Unless…you boys can't act serious."

Marko and Paul looked at each other for a moment before holding their hands out to her. She took hold of one of their hands each and shook on it. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders and started howling with excitement. Faith laughed and howled with them as they guided her to the front car of the rollercoaster. She could hear people behind them talking about how stupid they were for screaming before the rollercoaster even moved, but didn't care.

Marko and Paul sat on either side of her, their arms still around her shoulders. Their laughter died out as the rollercoaster cars lurched forward. Everyone behind them was screaming with excitement now, but the trio was silent. Faith caught sight of Paul yawning and smiled at him as they climbed the peak of the rollercoaster. People pushed at their shoulders, saying "C'mon guys! This is fun!" The trio shook their heads and leaned back in their seats, completely bored.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith laughed as she walked with Paul and Marko down the boardwalk after the rollercoaster ride. They were making crude jokes about each other and pushing each other around. Paul had his arm draped over her shoulders and Marko was walking backwards.

"So Faith," Marko began that Cheshire grin on his face. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

Faith shook her head. "I've never met a man who owned a motorcycle."

"You haven't met a man at all," Paul said, earning a dirty look from the redhead. "That Emo pussy isn't a man," he stated as bluntly as Pru would have.

Faith shoved his arm from around her shoulders and crossed her arms. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about," she snapped. "I wouldn't call _your _girlfriend a whore, so don't call mine a pussy, Paul." She smiled slightly. "He's a whore, anyway."

Paul threw his head back in a howl of laughter, sliding his arm back around her shoulders. Marko smiled at her and spun around as they neared four incredible looking motorcycles. Faith's eyes turned to David's, almost as if he was a magnet designed for her, and she saw that he was watching her. Heat flushed her cheeks a light pink and he smirked.

"Ready to have some fun, Faith?" he asked, taking a pull on his cigarette.

Faith nodded and watched as the boys mounted their motorcycles. Paul swung Laddie up onto the back of his and the boy wrapped his arms around Paul's waist. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the other three bikers, trying to decide which one she wanted to ride with. Part of her knew that David wanted her to ride on the back of his motorcycle, but she was a little freaked out about her immediate attraction and recognition of him that she wanted to keep some distance between them. At least until she had figured out her feelings for him.

"Hey Marko," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Can I ride with you?"

The cupid-faced blonde glanced at David before nodding. "Sure."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David felt a flash of annoyance as Faith climbed onto the back of Marko's motorcycle. That bastard was smiling like he had beat out the leader, managing to get the girl right out from under his nose.

_You better wipe that smug smile off your face, Marko, before I come over there and tear it off! _David growled through their mental bond as the four bikers brought their motorcycles to life with deafening roars.

_**Sorry, but who am I to deny a woman of pleasure? **_Marko laughed. _**You just need to learn how to make a move…or she'll never come around to you.**_

_Thank you, Love Guru._

David sped out across the beach ahead of the others, smirking at the howls coming from the lips of his boys. He glanced back at Faith to see how she was doing and saw that she was clutching Marko's middle like she was sure he'd fade away, but her eyes were full of laughter. His cold heart ached to reach out to her, but David quickly tore his gaze away from her, knowing that his thoughts were impossible.

They sped to the edge of Hudson's Bluff, skidding to a halt just a few feet away from the drop-off. Faith awkwardly climbed off the back of Marko's bike and looked over the edge.

"You think you could have cut it closer?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Paul and Marko nodded and then shoving the other, started up some old wood stairs with Laddie. Dwayne stood there silently, watching Faith and David. David gestured at the stairs and gave a mock bow to Faith.

"After you, Princess," he said with a smirk.

Faith rolled her eyes and walked past him, stumbling up the stairs with the kind of grace that only humans possessed. David chuckled and started up the stairs with Dwayne in tow, both with more feline grace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Oh, that bastard irritates me! _Faith thought, picking her way carefully into the cave that the boys had vanished into. _Always smirking at me like he knows something I don't…But he is rather hot. _She shook her head and stumbled, sliding a little bit. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. _Stop thinking about him! You have a boyfriend, Faith! _

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she entered the main lobby where the boys were waiting. "What is this place?"

"Home," Paul said, plopping himself down on the back of a couch. "Where else would we take you?"

"It was a very popular hotel," David said from behind her. "Then there was an earthquake and down it went…It's not much but -"

"It's beautiful," Faith breathed, watching Marko stoke the fires in metal garbage cans. She stood on the edge of the fountain and Paul turned the music up on his "rock box" so the sound filled the room. "It's a lot nicer than what I've got back home."

"And where is your home?" David questioned, taking a seat on a wheelchair. The way he sat in it made her think it was like his throne.

"New York City…in a tiny, crappy two room apartment with druggies for parents." Her eyes turned to Paul. "No offense Paul."

"None taken, babe." Paul said, jumping onto the fountain next to her. "Do ya dance?" he asked with a seductive purr.

A low growl came from the direction of the wheelchair and Paul chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "It was just a question, man," he said with a smile at David.

Faith walked over to one of the abused couches and sat down, pointedly not looking at David. Her stomach growled and she put a hand on it. She could hear the smirk in David's voice.

"Hey Paul, we're hungry," he said.

"All right," Paul laughed before putting his hand on his hip and shaking a finger at the group of teenagers. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone, now."

The other boys laughed and he disappeared up the stairs. Marko plopped down on the couch next to Faith and bit his thumb nail, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Faith tapped her hands against her thighs and waited for something to happen.

"So…why did you come to Santa Carla?" Marko asked, smiling slightly at her.

"Oh, you know, the same reason every teenager wants to come here. To go missing or to get the T-shirt that says 'I Survived Santa Carla'," Faith said, glancing at him. Her smile fell and she looked at her nails. "Actually, my girl friends brought me here to meet my Summer Love, so I wouldn't mope the rest of my summer away."

"Summer Love?" Marko repeated with an eyebrow raised in question. "Like a quick fling, one-night-stand, kind of thing?"

"I don't know," Faith muttered, still looking at her nails. "They weren't too free with the details…Just get Summer Love and dot, dot, dot."

There was no way she was going to tell these guys that Pru wanted her to get laid for the first time. She didn't know them that well to give them that kind of information. And part of her was afraid that they'd reject her.

"Hey," she heard the silky voice of David say and found herself looking up at him.

"Yeah David?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her for a moment, not saying anything more as he smirked. Faith was startled by the familiarity of that smirk and did the only thing that came to mind…She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Better watch where you stick your tongue out," Marko said, hiding his Cheshire grin behind his hand again. "It just might get pierced."

An involuntary shudder went down Faith's spine. "No, thank you," she muttered.

David chuckled. "Are you scared of getting something pierced, Faith?"

"I don't do needles." Faith admitted, sagging back onto the old couch. "They just…Just no...No."

"Aw, c'mon Faith!" Marko said, tugging on one of her earlobes. "You'd look good with a couple piercings. Be a total badass like us."

Faith swatted his hand aside and shook her head. "No."

"I've got pizza!" Paul's voice echoed around the room as he descended the stairs. He stopped in front of Faith and opened one of the boxes. "Veggie-lover's pizza for the one with a girly figure."

"Oh Paul," she said with a catty smile. "I didn't know you were a girl…" She patted him on the cheek and took a piece of pizza out of the box. "But this is my favorite kind of pizza."

Paul smiled and turned to David, opening the second box. "Meat-lover's pizza. Just like you like it."

A companionable silence fell between the boys and Faith as they ate their pizza. It was only broken by the sound of Paul's "rock box" playing different songs. She felt the glances that the boys were sending her way and ignored them as best as she could.

"Let's play a game," Marko suggested once the pizza was devoured. "You want to play a game, don't you, Paul?"

"Sure do," Paul said, breathing out a stream of smoke. He tilted his face towards Faith and smiled. "Wanna play a game, princess?"

"What game do you have in mind?" Faith asked, playing with the choker around her neck.

"Truth or Dare," the boys said in unison with wicked smiles.

Faith rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine, but we can only do one round. I have to be back at the motel soon."

"Truth or Dare?" Paul asked of her.

"Dare." _Please don't let it be something gross._

Marko smiled that Cheshire grin again and said, "We dare you to kiss David for a full minute."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David watched Faith's eyes turn to him for a moment, hoping to see that color rise up in her face again. Her heart was beating quicker, but the blood did not reach her face. Paul smiled at her.

"You have to do it," Paul stated, leaning forward expectantly. "Can't chicken out of a dare…"

"I'm not chickening out of this dare," Faith muttered, rising to her feet. "I'm just thinking about what kind of kiss I should give him…"

"Ooh!" the boys laughed and Laddie looked confused.

David watched as Faith walked over to him, noticing the slight sway of her hips as she did so. He held his hand out to her and was surprised that she took it. With a slight pull, he had her on his lap and was looking at her in the eye.

"You boys better keep track of time," she said, glancing over at them before looking back at David.

Her lips brushed against his softly, feeling like velvet. David slid a hand around her, cupping her neck with it and deepened the kiss. She didn't resist him, her lips moving with his as if they remembered the feeling of his against them. The boys wolf whistled, but David ignored them.

All too soon, Faith was pulling away with a strange gleam in her eye. She didn't look him in the eye as she rose to her feet and ran a hand through her hair.

"I should head back now, the girls will be missing me," she muttered, looking at the boys. "Which one of you is willing to take me back to the motel?"

Paul and Marko glanced at David, each willing to step up to the task, and he shook his head. He turned his gaze to Dwayne, who was pretending to read a book.

"Dwayne, take her home," he said quietly.

Dwayne tossed the book aside and rose to his feet, silently. David watched as Faith stumbled up out of the cave with Dwayne offering occasional support. Marko and Paul looked at him, waiting for Faith's footsteps to fade.

"You should have pulled her back and kissed her again, man," Paul stated, taking a pull on his joint as he sat on the rim of the fountain. "You've got it _bad _for her."

"Shut up!" David snapped, even though he knew it was the truth, he was going to deny it for as long as possible. Because it just couldn't be possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith leaned her head against Dwayne's shoulder, mentally yelling at herself for kissing a man she had only known for two nights. She didn't want to become like Brett. She wanted to remain faithful, but there was just something about David that had her heart racing whenever he looked at her. And that infuriating smirk! She hated how he made her feel. Couldn't he see that she had a boyfriend? Why did he have to be so damn attractive? She could still taste him on her lips…

_Dammit all to hell! _Faith thought, pulling herself away from Dwayne as he came to a stop in the parking lot of the motel.

Dwayne cut the motor and waited for her to climb off before following suit. Faith pulled a set of keys out of her back pocket and felt him follow her up the steps to the second floor. It was only then that she realized that she hadn't heard him say a word around her all night.

"Dwayne," she said, turning to face him. "Does David usually bring girls to your place?"

He shook his head and looked past her as the muffled sound of moans and dirty bedroom talk could be heard. Faith turned and saw that they were a couple doors down from Brett's room. A girl's bikini top was draped over the handle.

Her heart clenched painfully and bitter tears came to her eyes. Faith's breath hitched and her hands tensed, her mind turning the world into black and white. Dwayne wrapped his arms around her as the first few tears broke free and held her against his bare chest. Faith felt like screaming, but found she couldn't find the air.

"That your boyfriend?" Dwayne asked, his voice soft.

Faith nodded and let him brush away the tears with his thumbs. She was touched by his kindness as he held her in the circle of his arms. They stood like that for a few minutes while she composed herself.

"Dwayne thanks..." Faith murmured, pulling herself away from him.

He followed her to the end of the second floor landing to the room that she and her girl friends were staying. She turned as she put the key in the lock and looked at him.

"Please don't tell David about Brett," she said though she didn't know why.

Dwayne nodded and turned, heading back the way he'd come. Faith took a deep breath and unlocked the door, only to be pulled in by three pairs of hands.

"Tell us everything!" the girls ordered, slamming the door shut behind her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done and out of the way. I used some words that I don't use often in reality, but it felt…oddly liberating. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you did too. If not, feel free to flame me. I take flames and praise as they come, so please review. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again! I am going through a Lost Boy withdraw because my parents hid the DVD and won't tell me where it is because apparently, I've been living in a fantasy world that normal people consider crazy. So, instead of watching the movie to get my fix, I will write this story. That'll show my parents! Right?**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing. And here's the next update.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Tell us everything, Faith!" Pru ordered, pulling the girl into the middle of the room.

Faith looked at her friends and frowned. "There's not much to tell…" she muttered, still bothered by what she knew Brett was doing.

"Sure there is," Giselle said, folding her arms across her chest. "We saw you with those badass bikers when we were trying to set you up with Terri."

"Terri?" Faith asked, sitting on the foot of one of the beds.

"The surfer with black hair who helped you fix your serve," Pru reminded her patiently. "He was pretty brokenhearted when we lost you on the boardwalk."

"Oh!" Faith had an 'aha' moment. "That Terri…" She sighed and played with her hair. "He's cute."

"We never thought that you'd go for the biker type," Nyx said, clapping a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Surfers seemed like a good fit for you. Long, lean, and with huge d-"

"Nyx!" Giselle exclaimed, clamping her hands over Faith's ears. "You can't say that in front of virgin ears!"

Faith swatted the hands aside. "I've heard worse, Gis…And I don't have a type. If they're nice, funny, can handle you three, and can love me as much as I love them, then I'll be with them."

"You forgot one thing, hon." Pru jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of Brett's room. "They can't whore around."

The redhead nodded. "That should have been number one on my requirements for dating a person." She saw the way that they were looking at her and sighed. "What do you want to know now?"

"Did you catch the names of those bikers you were with?" Pru asked, sitting down next to her. "Or did you make it more mysterious and romantic by promising to not tell each other your names?"

_What the hell kind of book does she read? _Faith rolled her eyes. "There's Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David. Plus, there's Paul's kid brother, Laddie."

"Aw hell," Nyx grumbled, crossing her arms. "Kids ruin everything."

"He's actually pretty cute and stays out of your hair," Faith said without thinking.

"Look who wants to play Mommy," Nyx teased with a smirk. "Who was the hotty that escorted you to our room?"

"Dwayne…"

"He looks like a good candidate for the Summer Love," Giselle said with a dreamy smile. "Tall, dark, and sexy…On second thought, can I have him?"

Faith shook her head. "Dwayne isn't my Summer Love…He barely even said three words to me. And he's not your type, Gis….Stick with surfers."

Faith felt Pru's eyes on her. "What Pru?"

"I saw the way the spiky mullet guy was looking at you," Pru said, wrapping her arm around the redhead's shoulders. "It was love at first sight."

"There is no way that David is in love with me. He just met me –"

"Hence the love at first sight bit, dear."

"That jerk only loves to mess with my mind, Pru! He doesn't love me!"

Pru's nose twitched and she leaned in close to Faith, sniffing. _What is it with people smelling me? _Faith thought, watching a new light come to Pru's eyes.

"You didn't!" Pru exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Didn't what?" Nyx asked, sounding bored.

"She _kissed _one of the bikers!" Pru practically shrieked with excitement. "Her breath smells like cigarettes and…Oh my God! Her lips are a little swollen!"

Nyx smirked. "That must have been some serious kissing."

Color rose up in Faith's cheeks. "I was dared to!"

The other three girls laughed and jumped around, even serious Nyx. Faith stood up and walked over to her suitcase, angrily pulling out some clothes.

"Was it David?" Giselle asked.

"It must have been," Pru said matter-of-factly. "He had a cigarette between his lips when I saw her with him." She looked over at Faith as the redhead kicked her converse off. "Are you going to see him again?"

Faith shot her a dirty look. "I have a boyfriend," she spat, walking over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith stood in the shower, letting the cold water run over her body. Tears mixed with the water droplets, running down her face. She had made an oath to herself years ago to never let anyone see her cry. Her friends had never seen her shed a tear and she didn't want their pity.

_Why do I feel this way? _Faith wondered as she hugged herself. _I've known for years that my boyfriend is a whore…It shouldn't be a surprise that he'd sleep with bimbos from the beach…yet, it hurts just the same._

_And David…why does he make me feel like I belong at his side? _She touched her lips and shivered. _I don't even know him and already I'm kissing him? It's the start to becoming a whore like Brett…First comes the kissing…next…_

Faith let out a sound of frustration, closing her eyes against the tears and spray of water. She felt ghostly hands smooth over her wet skin and her breath hitched as she remembered the touch of her dream lover...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David looked up when he heard footsteps. Dwayne waved a two finger salute and walked over to one of the old couches, sitting down. His dark eyes turned to David's and held his gaze evenly.

"You're a real ass," Dwayne said after a moment.

"Where did that come from?" David asked, looking at his brother.

"Either you eat the girl or you admit that you've got a thing for her," Dwayne muttered, leaning forward in his seat.

Realization hit David like an anvil. "You're still stuck on the whole Faith thing…She means nothing more to me than a little fountain of entertainment."

The lie tasted sour in his mouth as he said it. He almost wished he had another lollipop to take from the redhead's mouth. Watermelon with something sweeter mixed with it…He saw that Dwayne wasn't buying the lie. Out of all the boys, Dwayne had a knack for seeing through whatever David said and David resented that.

"Just fess up David," Dwayne said, his dark eyes burning into the leader's eyes. "She's the one…The one that you keep dreaming about…replaced with Star…"

"No one could replace _her_," David muttered before he realized what he had said. "Not some weak gypsy-wannabe."

The ghost of a smile crossed Dwayne's lips for a moment. "You have to stop playing games with her – she's already someone else's welcome mat."

David's thoughts turned to that night, the first night he saw Faith. That Emo boy had kissed her. He'd tasted the sweetness of her mouth, felt the velvet touch of her lips. And…David was startled by the image of a crying, vulnerable Faith that Dwayne projected at him.

"That rat bastard…" David uttered, his hands clenching.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dwayne asked, watching his brother. "It's not like you care, right? She's just another girl…another play thing in the game that you always have to win."

"_Adalyn_ is not another girl…" David's blue eyes widened at that slip.

"Adalyn died when you were turned, David," Dwayne said, his voice soft. "You killed her."

"God dammit Dwayne, I'm not talking about that with you!" David growled, his dead heart clenching painfully. "Faith is just a girl to mess around with a little bit before she becomes another face on the Killed Wall."

Dwayne didn't look convinced. David tore his gaze away from his brother and stood up, heading out of the cave. The cool night air filled his lungs and cleared away the scent of Faith that had clung to him since she had kissed him. He didn't want to admit that he was in love with Faith – she was no Adalyn, the woman he'd loved before that horrible night.

"_D-David!" she cried out as he plunged his fangs into her neck._

"_I'm sorry Adalyn, but I'm so hungry," he growled, her blood spilling down his throat._

_She became silent except for the shallow breaths she took. Her hands smoothed back his hair and then dropped away…_

David shook his head to get rid of the memory. He had thought he could find love again after Adalyn, that's why he found Star…That had been a mistake, he now realized. Star had rejected him once she made her first kill. Apparently, living forever in a youthful body was something that she couldn't handle. She had tried to take Laddie out with her, but when Paul stopped her, she'd fled out of the cave and into the cruel embrace of sunlight.

_But Faith could be different_, David thought, taking a pull on a cigarette. _Yeah right! Just because she looks like Adalyn, smells like her, and has similar qualities doesn't make her Adalyn. It doesn't make her understanding of the things that go bump in the night…like Adalyn was in the end._

The platinum blonde sighed and closed his eyes as a breeze off the sea brushed against him. If he thought hard enough he could remember the feeling of Adalyn's touch. With a soft growl, David opened his eyes and shook his head, touching his lips. _God dammit! I can still feel her on me…_

"Are you happy Adalyn?" he asked of the empty air. "Your memory still haunts me and now this girl…I bet you're rolling over in your grave with laughter."

The wind brushed against his face, caressing it like she had. David growled again, threw his cigarette to the ground, and turned to go back into the cave…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four girls woke up a little before noon and decided to head to the beach after enjoying some donuts from a nearby bakery. Faith would have been content to sit all afternoon in the shade, drawing in her sketchbook, but her friends' unexpected meddling the day before had ruined that possibility. A shadow fell across her drawing of Marko and Paul, making her look up in annoyance.

"Hey," the guy said, looking down at her with the deepest emerald green eyes she'd ever seen and a small smile on his face.

"Hey," she replied, feeling stupid. "Um…Terri, right?"

"That's me and you're Faith, right?"

"Yep…Don't take it personally, but I suck at the remembering of names." Faith scooted over on her towel and patted the empty space next to her. "It took me a whole four months to remember the names of my friends…"

Terri sat down next to her and smiled. "I understand."

"Oh, and I'm sorry for abandoning you and the others last night," Faith continued, setting her sketchbook on her crossed legs. "I just have a habit of prowling the night on my own."

"That habit could get you in trouble around here," Terri said, looking out at the ocean. "This place attracts a lot of bad people who don't care about anyone but themselves. Tons of people go missing throughout the summer season…and you don't want to get in a fight with the gang the locals call the 'Lost Boys'."

"Why not?" Faith asked.

"The people who do either end up missing or dead…"

"Oh…"

They sat in silence for a few moments in which Faith started shading in the portrait of Marko. Terri was close enough to her that she could feel the warmth of his skin against her arm. She snuck a sidelong glance at him and had to admit that he had a nice body.

_Not like David's…_

"What are you drawing?" Terri asked, leaning even closer to her.

"Um…just some people who I met last night…" Faith said, embarrassed to be so close to this attractive creature.

"Well, you did a good job catching the faces of the Lost Boys…even the smirk of the leader looks as menacing as the real thing."

"Menacing?" Faith asked, looking down at the drawing and then back at Terri.

"Don't tell me you find it attractive?"

Faith shook her head. "I find it to be infuriating, but then again I've seen it before…" She paled and looked away. "At least, it feels that way…I've never met him before but…ugh! I must sound crazy."

Terri chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Just a bit…but not more than the girls that that guy turns his charms on. If you find it infuriating, then his charms must not be working on you…"

_You have no idea…_

Faith smiled at him and closed her sketchbook, banishing the thoughts about David to the back recesses of her mind. She reached over and grabbed her white button-up shirt, putting it on over her black bikini top. She let it remain unbuttoned, but tied it up just above her navel. With grace that surprised her, she was on her feet in one fluid motion.

"Would you like to walk along the beach with me?" she asked, holding her hand out. "And check out the shops on the boardwalk?"

Terri took hold of her hand and climbed to his feet. "Sure," he said before lowering his voice. "Your friends told me you have a boyfriend…"

"I wouldn't call him that," Faith muttered, walking with him. "Okay, so technically he's my boyfriend…has been for five years, but he doesn't act like a boyfriend…Not a good one anyway."

"Oh…So you're going to dump him?"

Faith shrugged. "I don't know. I know I should have done it a long time ago, but I try to see the good in people." She frowned and pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. "And all I'm seeing with him is a dirty little slime-ball…I just have to break it to him easy…not that he deserves an easy breakup after all the shit he's pulled…" Her eyes flickered in his direction. "I'm talking too much."

Terri squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's all right…I have three younger sisters, so I can handle a lot of girl talk…"

They walked the length of the beach towards the boardwalk and Faith stepped up onto one of the wooden steps when Terri cleared his throat quietly. Faith turned to face him, her hand still entwined with his.

"I know this sounds a little strange and a bit fast, not to mention a little awkward, but I was wondering if…" Terri began, looking a little pink in the face under his tan.

"Wondering if?" Faith looked at him expectantly.

"If you'd let me know when you break up with your current boyfriend…" Terri muttered, running a hand through his windblown hair nervously.

Faith smiled slightly. _The girls have definitely talked with this one_, she thought, pushing her sunglasses up so that they rested on top of her head. _And he is cute…_

"When I breakup with him, you'll be one of the first in line to know," she said with small smile. "I'm sure Pru will tell you the instant she feels the vibes of a breakup coming…"

Terri smiled and followed her up the stairs, squeezing her hand almost affectionately. The action reminded her heart of something her mind had forgotten, but just as the memory started to come bubbling to the surface, Faith pushed it down again. She was not going to deal with memories of David that she never created. Instead, she was going to try to create better memories and enjoy her summer vacation for as long as possible. With or without her sanity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David walked along the boardwalk, people giving him a wide berth as they usually did. He knew he and his boys had a bad reputation which scared the weak and intrigued the power hungry. But tonight, he wasn't looking for a fight. He was looking for _her_.

The scent of vanilla and sweet passion fruit found its way to him as if swayed by his power. David followed it, moving through the crowd as if no one stood between him and his goal. He was nearing the food booths when he saw the redhead and was about to approach her when he noticed that she was talking with a Surfer Nazi. She seemed _comfortable _with the bastard, much more so than she did with that Emo boy toy that she'd first been spotted with.

"This just keeps getting better and better," David muttered to himself, moving towards the two…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Yay! I added another OC into the mix, this time a boy. Or is he a man? Ha! It doesn't really matter which way because David is the real man in the picture. Right? I've noticed some similarities in this story to another newer story that was posted on this site, but I'm not going to point out which new story it is, the author, or the similarity…I just ask that if you want to borrow any of my ideas, that you ask first. That way I can assure people that it's not plagiarism. As usual, review. Flames are welcome too. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are the BEST! I have been receiving encouraging reviews and ya'll are so nice to me…Thank you so much! I've been trying to keep up with the demand which means I'm neglecting other fanfics from other fandoms where people also support me…I am starting to feel bad about that, so I'm going to try to slow down the update rate for this, so I can at least get a couple chapters out for other stories. I hope you understand.**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith smiled as she listened to Terri talk about which foods to avoid at the particular booth they were standing in front of. He seemed to have a horror story for each, but he assured her the fries were safe with a little cheese, no chili. The redhead slapped the money into the vendor's hand and felt warm breath touch her neck, noticing that Terri fell silent.

"David, learn about personal bubbles," she said, turning her head slightly, "because you're invading mine."

"Who the hell are you?" David snapped, ignoring her as he glared at Terri.

"Um…" Terri began, taking a step back.

Faith stepped in between the two men and shoved a fry in David's mouth, so that he choked on it in surprise. "Really David, you can't tell me who I can hang out with," she said before glancing at Terri. "I'm sorry about his attitude, Terri. He's taken it up as his mission to stalk me."

Terri nodded and put a hand on her arm briefly. "Stay safe, Faith," he murmured. "I'll catch you tomorrow for your surfing lesson."

"Okay," Faith said, watching him merge in with the crowd.

She walked over to one of the tables without looking back at David and sat down to enjoy her fries. David came over and glowered at her.

"What are you doing with a Surfer Nazi?" he demanded.

"Terri is a nice guy," Faith said patiently, waving a fry in her hand. "He showed me around the boardwalk and he's actually nice to me." She looked up at him with a glare. "I'm allowed to hang out with other men. You don't own me, David."

"I never said I did, Faith." David said, his voice coming out in a soft growl. "I just thought you wouldn't fall for the pretty face disguise that the Surfer Nazis put up when new girls come around. There is not one nice Nazi around here that doesn't have a hidden agenda."

"Oh, I see it now." Faith smirked at him. "You're _jealous _of Terri."

David glared at her, pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear and lighting it. Faith laughed and bit the end off of a fry, throwing the rest of it at him.

"Aw, does that mean you have feelings for me?" Faith teased, sitting back in her seat.

"No." David said in a cold voice.

The way he said it wiped the smile off of Faith's face and smothered the laughter in her throat. Her heart shriveled and bled. There was so much anger in that simple word, so much hate.

_What did I do? _Faith thought, pushing the chair back away from the table and walking around him. _Oh, c'mon Faith! The guy's just an ass, at worst a bastard…Don't expect him to have feelings for you after just one kiss. It was a dare…nothing serious. Don't fall head over heels in love with someone because they stir up memories that aren't yours! Don't let anyone break your heart._

"Faith…" David called out from behind her, but she didn't turn around. It was bad enough that Dwayne had seen her cry – she wasn't about to let the leader of the Lost Boys see that he'd hurt her.

Faith walked into a comic book shop and watched as David walked by through the door. She could see an angry look on his face, even though she could only see his profile. The redhead bitterly swiped at the stray tears that fell down her face and gave herself a mental pep talk.

"Can we help you?" a voice asked.

Faith looked over to see two teenagers looking at her and shook her head. "I'm just…taking a breather from…"

The boys looked at each other and the one with the bandana on his head pulled out a comic book. He shoved it towards her. "Here, this will tell you how to deal with _them._"

"_Vampires: The Truth_…" Faith read out loud before looking at them. "I don't read comic books."

"Think of it as a survivor guide for Santa Carla," the other boy said, pushing it back towards her. "Unless you want to be on their score board…"

"'Score board'?"

"The missing persons' wall…it's _their _doing."

Faith rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with vampire hunter wannabes…Come find me when you actually kill a vampire."

"It'll be too late for you," the one with the bandana said, pointing at her stomach. "Looks like one has already gotten a hold of you…You're lucky to be alive."

Unconsciously, Faith put a hand on her stomach and narrowed her eyes. "There's no such thing as vampires!" she spat. "You know what… keep your stupid comic book! I'm not dealing with all this testosterone shit tonight!"

She stormed out of the comic book store and slammed the door shut behind her, not caring what the boys called out behind her. Faith merged with the crowd until she got to the carousel. She climbed onto it and took a seat on one of the benches, holding her head in her hands.

_Take deep breaths…This is no time to think about that night…You've gotten past the nightmares because you're strong…No one is going to hurt you._

"Hey there," Marko's voice said from beside her. "Whatcha doing looking so depressed?"

Faith glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing that he was sitting on the bench with her. "Marko, I don't want to talk about it."

Marko wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she felt someone put their hands on her knees. She lifted her eyes and saw Paul crouching in front of her. He smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's all the testosterone, isn't it?" Paul said, squeezing her knees. "Oh girlfriend, I think we need to get that whore of yours to show you some estrogen," he said in a mock female voice, even doing the hair flip.

A small smile curved the corners of her lips up. "You're such an idiot, Paul," she murmured, putting her hand on top of his.

"You never did finish the round of Truth or Dare," Marko pointed out with a soft sigh. "It was probably for the best…We don't tell the truth and he -" He pointed at Paul. "-would do anything."

Paul nodded. "Yep, anything and everything. Or should I say _everyone_?" He smiled at a girl who was on a nearby horse. "Hey, 'sup?"

Faith rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet. "I get that you guys are trying to make me happy, but I know it's because David told you to. You're his boys, his brothers. I'm just someone who he wants to play around with for awhile before he grows bored and finds someone else."

"Someone easier?" Marko asked, following her off the carousel with Paul at his side.

"Well yeah." Faith played with the collar of her white button-up shirt, disentangling it from the studded choker she wore. "No offense, but you boys don't seem like the type to keep one person as your love muffin for very long."

"Love muffin?" Paul let out a howl of laughter. "Oh, the things that come out of your mouth, sweetheart…" He put a hand on his stomach and tried to look serious. "Aw, now I'm hungry for a _love muffin_."

Faith pushed him away and watched him stumble and fall to the ground, him laughing the entire time. She yelped when someone grabbed her butt and spun around, punching them as hard as she could. A drunken Surfer Nazi clutched his face which was spewing blood and glared at her.

"You bitch!" he snarled and his friends started to approach her.

Marko and Paul stepped forward and started grappling with two of the Surfer Nazis, but there was a third one. Faith wasn't wearing the right shoes to fight, so she kicked off her flip-flops and prepared to fight…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**David! There's a fight going down now! **_Marko's voice cried out in his head through their bond. _**Surfer Nazis!**_

_Yeah, so? You can handle a couple of Surfer Nazis, _David replied, taking a drag on his cigarette. _Or are you losing your killer instinct?_

**No way, but there is just one problem...**Paul said.

_And that is?_

_**Faith is taking on one of them and –**_

David didn't hear that last part. His heart clenched painfully and he dropped his cigarette, everything seeming to move in slow motion. He took off through the crowd, knocking people out of the way without caring. The scent of Faith was tainted by freshly spilled blood and David ground his teeth together.

_That had better not be her blood! _David thought as he forced his way over in the direction of the carousel where a circle of people had gathered around.  
Faith was straddling the third Surfer Nazi, struggling to keep him down with blind punches to his ribs. David leaped forward when the Surfer Nazi turned the tables on the redhead and ripped the bastard off of her. He punched the Nazi in the stomach, putting himself between the girl and the Nazi. From the looks of things, Faith had managed to get some decent shots and the Surfer Nazi was unsteady, but bigger than David and the leader of the Lost Boys knew he couldn't do anything to blow the secret of the vampires. The Surfer Nazi managed to fake out David and got him in a headlock.

"David!" Faith exclaimed, still on the ground but she used her long legs to kick the Surfer Nazi in the groin.

That action was just enough to get the Surfer Nazi to let him go. David gripped the man by the throat and flung him into his pals, who Paul and Marko had already taken care of.

"Stay away from her!" he growled, pointing at the Surfer Nazis. "Or we will kill you!"

Like he expected the Surfer Nazis scattered and the circle of observers left. David looked at his brothers and saw that they looked reenergized, if not just a little roughed up. Marko wiped away the blood that was dripping from his fat lip and Paul seemed to be too high to care about the bruises on his face. The two looked at him and then down at the redhead they'd fought to protect. David hesitated for a moment before looking down at her.

Faith's white shirt was splattered with blood, there was blood flowing from a cut above her eye, and her knuckles were bloodied. He had to mentally tell himself to not transform and bite her. She curled her legs underneath of her and looked at her knuckles, blowing on them as if trying to take the sting away.

"You okay?" David asked, holding a hand out to her.

"I'm fine," Faith replied, looking around her. "I've lost my flip-flops…perfect."

"There are more important things than flip-flops," David said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to her feet. He touched her forehead just above the cut that was bleeding and sighed. "You need to be cleaned up."

Faith turned her face away from him, not looking at him. "I know what I need to do," she muttered, walking past him. "I'm not a child."

David watched her disappear into the crowd and then looked at his brothers. "Why did you let her get caught in the fight?" he demanded.

"What were we supposed to do?" Marko asked, licking the blood off of his lip. "Take on two without vamping?"

"Davie, man that girl can kick ass," Paul said, propping his elbow up on Marko's shoulder. "You should have seen that left hook that started the fight." He smiled. "I'd paid a million bucks to see her take you down."

"And she'd win," Marko added.

"Yep," Paul agreed, nodding slowly. "'cause he loves her."

David couldn't stop the animalistic growl that came from his throat and reached into one of his trench coat pockets, pulling out a wad of money. "Go buy her some new shoes," David ordered, slapping a twenty into Paul's hand.

"Yeah, we can't have her getting a big wooden splinter or glass in her pretty little feet," Marko commented.

"What size should we get?" Paul asked, watching some girls walk by.

"Seven," David said, causing the boys to laugh.

"Someone is a stalker!" Paul teased. "Tell me, do you know her cup size too?"

"Get out of here before I beat the living shit out of you!" David growled, taking a threatening step towards the boys…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith walked into Video Max and asked the cashier if there was a bathroom she could clean herself up in. The cashier nodded and pointed the way. When Faith had the door closed behind her, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look like crap," Faith said, grabbing some paper towels and wetting them. She cleaned her face until there was no blood, but she knew she couldn't do anything about her shirt. "I'm really starting to hate Santa Carla…too many horny boys who can't take no for an answer."

Faith exited the bathroom, still muttering to herself and bumped into someone, almost falling over in the process.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as two strong hands steadied her.

"It's quite all right," Max's voice was soft and understanding. He caught sight of the blood on her shirt. "Faith, what happened? Are you all right?"

Faith nodded and stepped back away from him, not used to fatherly concern. "I'm fine. Just got in a little fight with some Surfer Nazis and the boys," she muttered. She shrugged. "The other guys were worse off…No biggie."

Max looked as if he understood. "You should be careful around here," he said. "There's always trouble lurking around every corner."

"I think that's finally becoming apparent to me…Catch you later, Max."

Faith didn't wait for his reply before she was out of the building. She walked towards the entrance of the boardwalk, intent on walking the short distance back to the motel.

"Hey Faith!" Paul's voice called out from somewhere behind her. "Faith, wait up!"

_Maybe if I pretend to not hear him, he'll go away_, Faith thought, biting her bottom lip. He was suddenly beside her with Marko on the other side. _Or not…_

"Faith, we've got something for you," Marko said, hooking his arm around hers. "And we think you'll like them…"

"Guys -" Faith began with a sigh.

"Oh no! She's breaking up with us!" Paul put on a hurt look, hiding something behind his back.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Faith said with a frown. "I just don't like presents."

"Too bad!" Paul laughed and held out a pair of plaid converse. "You have to have something for your feet or they'll get sick of the neglect and leave you." His eyes were full of contained laughter. "And don't you think she'd look funny with nubs instead of feet, Marko?"

"Sure would," Marko agreed.

Faith rolled her eyes as Marko pulled her to a stop and Paul knelt down in front of her. "May I put your glass slippers on, your Majesty?" Paul teased with a thick British accent.

"If you must, good sir…" Faith said with a British accent of her own.

Marko laughed and steadied her as she lifted her foot for Paul to slip the converse on. "You have a horrible British accent, babe."

"So I won't go to the United Kingdom…problem solved." She looked at them. "Do you want to go on some rides with me until the boardwalk closes? Or are you bored with the boardwalk?"

Paul and Marko took one of her hands each and walked in two opposite directions. When that didn't work, they looked at each other and tried again with the same result. Faith smiled as they glared at each other over her head and pulled them in the direction that she wanted to go.

_This is going to be a long night…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So…no breaking up with Brett yet, but Terri is now in the picture. So many love interests for Faith, but only one can win her heart…And what's with David being so cold? Oh wait, he's a vampire! Ha! I love me some David, so excuse my lame humor. **

**Anyway, review please. Flames are still welcome. ~ Scarlet **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello…I see that you guys like this story a lot! The enthusiasm you have for this story has kept me working on it and has kept me happy. Now if only I could find a nice picture of the Boys without Star, Michael, Sam, and the Frog Brothers to make me even happier. (I HATE the Frog Brothers, Star, Michael, and Sam because they betrayed/killed the Lost Boys. That is simply unacceptable!) I found the Lost Boys DVD that my parents hid, but haven't had time to watch it…and even if I did watch it, I'd stop it before the Frog Brothers killed Marko so that the Lost Boys would be alive, silly idea I know, but I am a strange person…**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

David was standing by the bikes; smoking a cigarette and watching the crowd slowly dwindle to nothing as the boardwalk closed for the night. Dwayne was standing next to him with Laddie, who was playing that damn videogame with its annoying beeps and sounds. It was all he could do not to rip the game out of the boy's hands and break it. He loved the kid, but he was sure pushing it.

Paul's wild laughter could be heard in the night, sounding like a hyena and disturbing the peace. David turned to watch Paul approach, his arm hooked through Faith's with Marko's arm hooked around her other arm. A broad smile was on the redhead's face as she listened to the song that Marko and Paul were making up as they went. He noticed that the smile faded when she turned her grey eyes on him, a sad light coming to them. The boys seemed to notice it and their laughter died out.

"You like your new shoes?" David asked around his cigarette.

"They're shoes. They cover my feet. There's nothing to like or dislike about them," she replied in a cold, flat voice.

Paul and Marko looked between their leader and the human girl. A heavy silence fell upon them as David held Faith's gaze.

"All right you two," Paul said, finally breaking the silence. "I think it's time for you to put your differences aside, kiss and make up."

David smirked and blew out a stream of smoke, still hoping to see the color rise in her face. She, however, scowled and waved the smoke out of her face.

"I'm not kissing him!" she snarled with the same frosty bite in her voice that he'd used when she asked him if he had feelings for her.

"Are you chicken?" David asked, teasing her.

Faith's expression darkened and she walked straight up to him, not caring that he was at least six inches taller than her. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and cocked an eyebrow at her when he noticed that she was staring at his lips. Then she did something that took him by surprise…

She pulled her left arm back and punched him in the face, knocking him from his bike. David was dazed for a moment and could hear the boys saying things like 'oh shit!' and 'oh my God she didn't!' and laughing. David's blue eyes narrowed and he looked up at her, intent on giving her a good cussing out, but something stopped him.

_Are those tears? _David wondered, seeing her grey eyes swimming with extra moisture. He noticed her body shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger, pain, sadness, or a combination. He sat up slowly, wincing as he touched his face.

"Faith…" he began softly.

"No." She looked at Dwayne instead of him. "Dwayne, please take me back to the motel."

Dwayne didn't even hesitate a moment to see if it was all right with David for him to take her. The dark vampire wrapped an arm around her and escorted her over to his bike, silent. David didn't move until Dwayne had taken off down the road in the direction of the town, taking Faith with him.

Dwayne. She'd chosen Dwayne. Not him. She had fun with Paul and Marko, laughed with them like they'd been friends for years instead of a few days. She confided in Dwayne, cried in his arms…Not David's.

"Man David, you must have done something _really _bad," Paul said, offering the leader a hand up. "She was pissed!"

"What did you do, Davie?" Marko asked, biting his thumb nail again. "Did you break her heart?"

David took hold of Paul's hand and hoisted himself to his feet. "No…I just told her that I don't have…" He trailed off, knowing that he'd said too much already.

Paul whistled and shook his head. "You screwed up, man…You'll be lucky if she comes back to the boardwalk."

Marko looked out in distance. "You should have told her the truth Davie…"

David didn't want to admit that Marko was right, so he didn't. Instead he climbed back on his bike and started the engine. "C'mon, we've got some Surfer Nazis to visit…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith held onto Dwayne and buried her face in between his shoulder blades as he drove her back to the motel, trying to convince her body to stop shaking. To make the tears stop coming. She lost both wars before they'd even begun and the tears kept spilling from her eyes, dropping onto Dwayne's jacket.

When they made it to the motel, Dwayne climbed off first and turned to face her. Faith looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks in rivers. She saw pity and understanding in his eyes and had to look away, wiping bitterly at the tears.

"You must think I'm silly," she muttered, swinging her leg over the side of the motorcycle so she was seated sidesaddle. "Crying over something stupid…a stupid fantasy that I don't understand or want…I don't know why I let myself become deluded into thinking that he…" She shook her head and looked down at her bloodied knuckles. "It was just a dare…but it felt so…"

"Natural?" Dwayne offered, watching her.

She nodded, flexing her hands. She could still feel the impact of David's skin against her knuckles. Dwayne gently tilted her face up so that she was looking at him. His thumb was cold, but soft as he brushed away a stray tear.

"It's not stupid," he said quietly. "David is an ass and likes messing around with people's minds…Especially women." He sighed. "David will never admit this, but he finds you more interesting than any of the girls he's been with in a very long time. Maybe his first time ever...but like I said, he'll never admit it."

"Well, I don't want to play his game anymore," Faith mumbled. "I came here to have fun, not to have my heart messed with by an asshole. I want him to leave me alone."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Dwayne said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "David…he's persistent when he's found someone that interests him." He hesitated, taking a small breath. "Are you going to break up with the Emo whore you came with?"

Faith nodded and brushed her hair back away from her face. "I'm going to soon…After all the shit I've been through tonight, I need to do at least something that'll bring me some peace." She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "Why? Do you have someone lined up to date me like my girl friends do?"

"No…I'm not a matchmaker. Too much stress and broken hearts…I'm not good around crying women…"  
Faith smiled at him. "You do a pretty good job around me…but I'll try to keep your jacket dry from now on."

Dwayne smiled and then it was gone. "Who did your friends have lined up for your Summer Love?"

The redhead shrugged, suddenly feeling like he was interrogating her for David. "Some nice surfer guy…but that's probably changed by now. They can't make up their minds about who they want me to have relationship with. Just not with Brett…"

Faith looked up at the motel and saw that the front window to her room was lit up with a light on the inside. She sighed and slid off the bike, fixing her daisy duke shorts. "I should go now," she muttered, glancing at Dwayne. "They're probably waiting to pounce on me with questions."

Like he did the night before, Dwayne followed her across the parking lot and up the stairs. Just as Faith neared the end of the "balcony", the door to Brett's room burst open and the Emo teenager stumbled out. Faith could smell the alcohol wafting off of him and gagged, taking a step back into Dwayne. Brett steadied himself against the railing and turned, looking at her with glassy eyes. A slow, drunken smile spread across his lips.

"Hey ba_by…_" he slurred, crooking a finger in her direction. "Come give me a big ole' kiss…"

"No Brett...especially not when your drunk," Faith said, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"I'm not drunk…I can hold my alcohol," Brett muttered, pushing himself away from the railing. "Babe…babe, come to my bed…It'll be special…just like you wanted." He burped and staggered back a step. "Babe…"

Faith's face wrinkled up in disgust. "I'm not sleeping with you…you're gross and you _are _drunk!"

"I ain't drunk!" Brett insisted, taking a step towards her.

Dwayne moved to stand slightly in front of her, putting himself between the couple. Brett blinked and drew himself up to his five foot eight height, looking at the Lost Boy in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, growing angry.

"He's a friend," Faith said, putting her hand on Dwayne's arm.

Brett stared at them for a moment before his face darkened in expression. "You trying to steal my girl, asshole?" he demanded, taking a wobbly step towards the Lost Boy.

"You don't treat her well," Dwayne stated simply.

"I treat her like she deserves to be treated…"Brett motioned for Faith to come to him. "She's my girl…"

"No, I'm not." Faith stated firmly.

"What was that?"

"I'm breaking up with your drunk ass," Faith announced, holding her head high. "Now move out of the way. I want to get to my room."

"I'm not moving 'til you fuck me…" Brett growled, swaggering towards her. "I'll pop your cherry good…"

Dwayne moved so that he was completely blocking Faith from Brett's view. The Lost Boy grabbed the Emo by the throat and forced him to stand off to the side.

"You won't touch her," Dwayne snarled, slamming the Emo back against his room's door. His face softened as he looked over his shoulder at Faith. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks Dwayne," she said, squeezing his arm gently and sliding past.

The girls yanked the door open before she could even get her key anywhere the lock, spilling light out onto the landing. Pru stuck her head out and watched Dwayne slam Brett against the door again. She smiled, waved at Dwayne, and pulled Faith inside, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"You look like hell," Nyx said, looking up from painting her nails with another coat of black nail enamel.

"Gee, it's good to see you too, Nyx," Faith muttered, pulling her bloodstained shirt off.

"I know it is." Nyx gestured at the shirt in Faith's hands. "That your blood?"

"No…I don't think it is."

"Did you get in a fight?" Giselle asked, staring out the front window.

"Yeah."

"Did _David _save you?" Giselle sounded hopeful.

"Kinda…but I don't want to talk about him," Faith said, causing Nyx to roll her eyes.

"Bored now," Nyx muttered, returning to her nails.

Pru lifted up Faith's hand and made a tsking sound when she caught sight of the bloodied knuckles. "You're supposed to let the boys fight over you," she chided, pulling Faith over to her side of the bed. "Not you fight the boys…Haven't I taught you anything?"

Faith smiled. "Nothing useful," she teased.

"Humph!" Pru forced Faith to sit down and started digging in her suitcase, pulling out a small first aid kit. "I'd ask Brett for some alcohol to clean your wounds, but he'd probably drink it all." She paused and the girls heard a pounding on their room's door. "Correction: he did drink it all. But lucky for you, I've come prepared."

Faith sat there quietly as Pru cleaned the wounds on her hand, listening to the pounding on their door. Giselle twitched the curtain into place and sat down next to Faith, chewing on her bottom lip.

"So…you broke up with Brett…" Giselle began after a moment. "And he's pissed…"

"Yeah…" Faith glanced at her blonde friend.

"So…Are you going to get together with Terri or…" She giggled and nudged Faith with her shoulder.

"Or who?" Faith asked, wincing as Pru dabbed on antibiotic cream.

"David the biker sex god," Nyx answered, capping her nail polish.

Faith felt a flash of annoyance. "I don't think that asshole would want to date me after what I did to him."

Giselle looked worried. "What did you do? Did you kick him in the balls?"

"No, Gis…though that would have been more satisfying." Faith pulled her hand back onto her lap when Pru was done with it.

"Did you try to suck his -" Nyx began.

"No Nyx!" Faith snapped, cutting across the Goth. "I punched him in the face and knocked him off his bike, right in front of his boys…"

"That's not how you get a man to fall in love with you," Pru commented, slipping her first aid kit back into her suitcase.

"David is incapable of falling in love with anyone but himself," Faith said, the words tasting bitter as she said them. Pru opened her mouth to say something, but Faith held up her hand to silence her. "I don't want to talk about him anymore…I just want to go to bed and sleep in peace."

"But -" Giselle began.

"No!" Faith snapped, grabbing the nightclothes that she'd left on the bed and heading for the bathroom. "Just leave me the hell alone…"

The instant the door to the bathroom closed behind her, Faith sagged against it and swiped away her tears as a few of them fell. _No, Faith! Don't do this again…You're stronger than this. Think about what you've overcome._

Faith touched her stomach, feeling the thin, upraised white lines that crossed over it. They were reminders of that night so long ago that clued her into the things that go bump in the night.

"I'm not scared anymore," she whispered, letting her hand drop back to her side. "I am a strong, educated woman and I'm not going to let some biker sex god make me feel like shit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David walked with his boys minus Dwayne and Laddie towards a bonfire where the Surfer Nazis who had attacked Faith, Paul, and Marko were partying. He saw the looks on their drunken, beat up faces as they realized who had come to crash their party.

"Come for round two?" the one who seemed to be the leader asked. He staggered to his feet. "I ain't scared of you."

"Ooh…wrong answer," David said, letting the demon in him show as his face transformed.

The Surfer Nazis yelled in fear and tried to run away. David grabbed hold of the one who had tried to beat up Faith and brought his face close to his.

"You shouldn't have messed with her!" David snarled before plunging his fangs into the man's throat.

After a feeding frenzy that lasted about ten minutes with the casualty rate numbering twelve, David wiped the blood from his lips and threw the body in the fire. He touched his face where Faith had punched him, finding it no longer sore. Glancing at Paul and Marko, David saw no indication that they'd been in a fight that night.

_Ah…the power of vampirism._

Dwayne was waiting by the bikes with Laddie when the leader got there. David knew that the dark vampire had found himself a quick bite to eat without even asking. There was a flush of color in his face that vampires got when they fed. David looked away from his brother and climbed onto his motorcycle.

"Faith dumped her boyfriend," Dwayne announced, leaning against his bike. "But I doubt he'll remember that in the morning. He was wasted, big time."

David smirked. "That's good."

"Yeah, it is good if you're a man who fesses up to his love," Dwayne said, watching David. "Faith's friends are setting her up with some guy…"

David thought of the Surfer Nazi who Faith had been talking with, flirting with at the beginning of the night, and scowled. He envisioned the bloody mess he'd love to make of that bastard.

"She'll come to her senses when she realizes he's only in it to get her into bed," David muttered, looking out at the ocean.

"And you don't?" Dwayne shook his head and watched the other two boys start climbing the dune. "Faith doesn't want to be part of your game anymore David…but she likes you more than she's willing to admit. And you, you're so stubborn and won't admit that you love her."

"That's because I don't," David lied. "I stopped loving people when Adalyn was killed…"

Dwayne looked at him, doubtful. "She's Adalyn, David…she came back, giving you a second chance…"

David shook his head. "She is not Adalyn and I didn't think you believed in reincarnation, Dwayne."

Dwayne ignored him and folded his arms over his chest. "You can't hide behind the lies anymore David…You just don't want to let her into your heart because you're afraid that you'll lose her, that you'll kill her like you did to Adalyn."

"Shut up!" David snarled, glaring at his brother.

"She was your first kill, wasn't she?" Dwayne asked.

"Fuck it!" David started the engine of his motorcycle and tore off across the beach, trying to outrun the memories that were coming to the surface. All the pain, the sorrow, the love…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I love cliffhangers, don't you? As you can see my favorite way to end anything is to put (…) and I don't remember when I started doing that. It's in all of my stories and I can't seem to stop it. Ha! I made Faith break up with Brett like ya'll wanted, but he was drunk so he may not remember it in the morning…and I've got my plans for him in the future of the story. Now about Terri, is he a nice guy or a wolf in sheep's clothing? Hmm…that is something I haven't really thought about yet, but I know you guys don't want Faith to end up with Terri. Why don't you guys like Terri? Oh right, he's not David…**

**There is definitely a mental argument going on in the safety of Faith and David's heads. Each of them is too stubborn to admit that they have feelings for each other and that's going to keep happening until one of them snaps and breaks…but which one will do it first? And what's with the scars across Faith's stomach? Stick around, REVIEW, and find out when this author decides to answer these questions, brings more to the light, and messes with the hearts of the characters…not to mention your mind. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't have much to say in this author's note, but I would like to thank you all for the support and enthusiasm. Brett is not completely gone, I may hate him but he's going to serve a purpose, so best keep him around. And Terri – ya'll hate him, but he's also going to stick around and serve a purpose…**

**Fair warning: You're going to hate me for this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith was in the bathroom touching up her makeup when someone knocked on the motel room door the next afternoon. She glowered at her reflection, unable to do anything about the cut above her eye. Deciding to leave it be, she stuffed her makeup back into the little bag and walked back to her suitcase. Pru peered out the front window, something that she had told the girls to do because she didn't want a drunken Brett to come in. A smile appeared on her face and she twitched the curtain back into place.

"Ladies," she sang. "The boys are here."

"What boys?" Faith asked warily, pulling on her new plaid converse.

"Oh, you know the hot surfer guys like Terri," Pru said, opening the door. "Hey boys…come in out of that burning hot sun. We don't want you to get burnt."

Three Surfer Nazis and Terri walked into the motel room and stood awkwardly near the door. Faith smiled slightly and waved at Terri, who smiled back. Pru took hold of the hand of a Surfer Nazi with green-streaked hair, who Faith remembered was Kyle, and jumped up onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Giselle launched herself across the room and into the arms of a brunette, Connor. And Nyx's very presence made blonde Jasper walk over to her and kiss her deeply.

"So, you girls ready to learn to surf?" Kyle asked, squeezing Pru's hand.

There was a collective 'yes' and the Surfer Nazis led Faith's friends out of the room. Faith got to her feet and stopped Terri from walking out.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Terri said, looking worried. "Are you nervous about surfing because we can do something else?"

"No, I want to learn to surf," Faith said, looking up at him. "I just needed to keep a promise I made to you." She took a deep breath. "I broke up with Brett last night."

Terri looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah…I had too much of crazy, possessive boys last night and I was tired of him whoring around and getting drunk." Faith shrugged and smiled slightly. "I needed a change…and someone better walked into my life."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Terri asked.

Faith slid her hand into his, entwining her fingers in the spaces between his. "Well…I was hoping you'd like to hang out with me a lot more while I'm here on vacation with the girls…"

A slow smile stretched across Terri's handsome face and he squeezed her hand. "You sure?"

"Positive," she replied with a nod.

"What about David?"

Faith's heart clenched, another crack forming in its soft flesh. "I don't give a damn about what he wants." She smiled through the pain of her heart. "Let's go surfing…"

Terri nodded and gently escorted her out of the motel room…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith listened to the Surfer Nazis tell wild stories to the girls after they grew tired of their surfing lessons. Only Pru and Nyx got the basic hang of surfing in the four hours they spent in the water, but they'd all had a blast. Now they were in a local pizza parlor, two tables pushed together with elbows touching and numerous cups of soda and five large pizzas spread out before them. A jukebox played some rock music, but the music was barely heard over the laughter and talking going on at the table.

The redhead girl sat with Terri to her right, his arm warm against hers. He kept smiling at her and hadn't left her side in all the time they'd been hanging out. She thought he was sweet and funny. A big improvement from Brett, any day. Though her heart ached for David, it celebrated the good feelings that came from spending time with Terri.

_He doesn't play games with my heart…He listens to me without making snide comments or belittling me…His eyes light up when he talks to me and he's smiles at me like I'm the only one in the room…David…he'll just have to get over himself and I have to conquer my heart to get him out of it...I like Terri._

"_But do you love him?_" her heart asked.

_Love is not an instantaneous thing…_

"_It was when you caught sight of David_," her heart pointed out. "_That's why you hurt so much…he broke your heart because you love him…it felt right to be with him."_

_Well, I don't want to see him anymore. Now shut up and let me enjoy some time with a nice guy who treats me like I'm a princess._

"_David treated you like you were the world…_" her heart whispered before falling silent.

Faith leaned against Terri and he looked at her. "Can I have a quarter?" she asked quietly. "I want to play a different song on the box."

"Okay…" Terri said, reaching into his pocket and finding nothing. He looked at Kyle and bummed a quarter off of him. "Pick something good."

Faith rose to her feet and walked over to the jukebox, slipping her quarter into the slot. She browsed the list of songs on the front of it and selected one that seemed to fit her mood: We Belong to the Night. A smile came to her face as it started playing and she skipped over to the table, grabbing Terri's arm.

"Come dance with me," she said, seeing how her friends' eyes lit up with wonder as she tried to pull Terri to his feet.

"Yeah Terri," Connor said, smirking. "Don't leave the girl hanging."

"I have two left feet," Terri muttered, partially rising from his seat.

"Terri! Terri!" the Surfer Nazis started chanting, hitting their fists against the tables.

"All right, guys, knock it off." Terri said with a smile, rising to his feet.

Faith pulled the dark haired surfer over near the jukebox and held up one of her hands. He took hold of it and slipped his other hand onto her opposite hip, while she put her hand on his shoulder. As they danced Faith grew bolder and closed the distance between them, hooking her hands together behind his neck.

"You like this song?" Terri asked quietly, looking down into her eyes.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," Faith admitted with a smile. "You have really beautiful eyes, you know that?" Color flooded her cheeks. "That was a lame thing to say…"

Terri laughed lightly. "Only a little, but it's good to know that someone likes my eyes."

Faith found herself staring at his lips as they stopped moving. His face lowered towards hers and her eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed over hers. She found herself kissing him back, the pressure of his lips against hers increasing. He tasted of spearmint and Faith thought that he was a better kisser than Brett had ever been. The Surfer Nazi boys wolf whistled and pounded on the tables with open palms, causing a smile to come to Terri's face as he let Faith resurface for air.

"Sorry if that was bit fast," Terri whispered, looking down at her. "I couldn't help myself…"

Faith smiled up at him. "It's all right…I liked it."

"_It wasn't like David's…_" her heart whispered, cracking a little more.

_Shut up! _

A smile stretched across Terri's face and he guided her back over to the tables to finish the rest of the pizzas. Faith noticed the looks of surprise on Pru and Giselle's faces. Nyx smirked and mouthed 'about damn time' to her before looking back at Jasper. Faith settled back in her seat, Terri's arm draped around her shoulders and couldn't help but wonder how she was going to break the news to Paul, Marko, and Dwayne…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith ignored the gossip of her friends that night in the motel room after they'd left the Surfer Nazis as she lay fully dressed on the bed. Pru seemed to notice that she wasn't being paid attention to and walked over, folding her arms over her chest.

"Faith, what are you doing?" the purple haired girl demanded.

"Waiting on the world to change," Faith answered in a dull voice.

Pru rolled her eyes. "Faith Lynn -"

"Don't use my middle name. You're only two years older than me, Prudence, not my mother."

"Don't you think you owe it to the biker sex god to go out tonight and tell him that you're unavailable?" Pru asked, looking down at Faith.

"Nope. I don't owe him anything but a good kick in the groin…" Faith stared up at the ceiling. "And he doesn't need to have me tell him that I'm not interested in him…When I don't show up, that'll clue him in."

Pru sighed impatiently and threw a pillow at Faith. "You are such a child!"

The sound of motorcycle engines came roaring like thunder outside the motel and Giselle rushed over to the window, peering through a small slit in the curtain. Faith rolled her eyes. It figured that one or two of the Lost Boys would show up on the day that she'd made a big decision about her love life.

"Oh my God!" Giselle exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "The bikers are here! I can see them and – oh God! David is a sexy beast! They're – they're coming up here!" She squealed with excitement and moved away from the window.

"Someone kill me now," Faith begged when the sound of someone knocking on the door met her ears. She pulled a pillow over her face and held it there. "Please, I'll give you all my makeup if you make it quick…"

Nyx opened the door and Faith could hear the smile in her voice. "Hello Sex God," she crooned. "Come into the Room of Estrogen. You'll find Faith lying on the bed, waiting for death or someone to ravish her…"

_Oh God, strike her down with fire and brimstone or make the floor swallow her whole! _Faith begged silently in her head.

She felt someone sit next to her and put their hand on her knee. The way her body reacted, she knew it was David.

"I wonder if I could smother myself with this pillow," she muttered, her voice muffled against it.

There was a chuckle in David's voice as he spoke, "People can't smother themselves with pillows without someone's help, Faith."

"Fine. Pru, hold the pillow against my face," Faith ordered.

"Sorry hon," Pru said, "I don't understand pillow talk. C'mon Nyx, Giselle. Let's go to that party those boys were talking about. Have fun guys."

The sound of the door closing followed the sound of heels and Faith sighed. David lifted the pillow off her face and tossed it to the side. Faith glanced at his eyes and saw that they were softer, turning her gaze quickly back to the ceiling.

"Why do you want to smother yourself?" David asked, his hand returning to its place on her knee.

"I don't want to talk to you," Faith stated simply.

"So, death by suffocation is better than having a conversation with me? Do you really think I'm that horrible of a person?"

Faith sat up and drew her legs close to her chest, glaring at the TV set that was across the room. Doing anything but looking at him. "You're a narcissistic asshole," she muttered.

"Fair enough…but that does mean you should -"

"I chose…" Faith cut across him in a flat voice.

"What?" She heard the confusion in his voice and finally turned her eyes in his direction.

"I chose," she repeated, feeling her heart clench painfully in her chest. She took a shaky breath. "And I chose him…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Ooh! Are you mad? I bet you're mad at me and screamed 'Hell no!' in your heads/out loud/at your computer screen. Yes, I went there. Faith chose you know who over David and that someone is someone you hate…If that makes any sense. Ha! I want to get emotions out of you like all good authors do and if you hate this chapter's ending and its implied meaning, then tell me about it. I want reviews like David wants Faith, so give them to me. Thanks in advance. ~ Scarlet**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: With that last chapter, I pissed off a lot of people. That is good and this chapter will make you happy again…At least, I hope it does. Anyway, I noticed that some LB stories have been deleted which is horrible because that means I didn't get a chance to see the potential of the deleted stories or encourage the author to not delete them…And I'm making friends through this fandom which is AWESOME! But you guys didn't click on this story to hear me ramble, you came for the story. So here you go…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I chose him…" Faith whispered, looking at David with those grey eyes that had haunted his dreams.

David's brow furrowed and he felt a war rage between anger and sadness inside of him. "What?"

"I chose Terri," Faith said quietly, her voice a little firmer.

The platinum blond biker heard Paul and Marko suck in breaths of surprise at that. Anger rose up inside of David, defeating the sadness temporarily and he glared at the rest of the gang.

"Get out!" he ordered.

"Dwayne stays," Faith said, meeting David's stare evenly.

She didn't blink and if she was anything like Adalyn, he knew that she wouldn't back down. With a resigned sigh, he looked back at his boys and Paul and Marko got the mental message to go back to the bikes. Dwayne closed the door behind them and leaned back against it, watching the two on the bed.

"When did you choose the Surfer Nazi?" David asked, unable to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Last night," Faith answered, watching him. "You were an ass, Brett was a drunk ass…Terri was nice to me. He actually cares about me."

"Surfer Nazis only care about getting another notch on their belt," David spat. "_Terri _will have meaningless sex with you and then toss you aside like yesterday's garbage. Is that what you want?"

Faith's eyes had a spark of fire in them. "I want to know what it's like to be loved. If it means that he loves me for the duration of my vacation here, takes me to his bed, and we move onto separate paths when it's over, then so be it." She rested her chin on her knee. "You have no right to be pissed at me for making this decision."

"You kissed me," David said, anger in his voice. "Before you met the Surfer Nazi…"

"That was because I was dared to. You wouldn't have kissed me if Paul and Marko hadn't dared us to kiss." She looked at the TV again. "Terri kissed me in front of everyone…and he meant every second of it."

David growled and looked away from her. She'd been kissed by a Surfer Nazi and she said it like she had enjoyed the kiss! Faith had shunned him, turning her back on him because she thought he didn't have feelings for her. That he couldn't love her because this was all just a game – one that he played with all the other girls and one that she didn't want to play anymore. He realized that he was losing her before he even had her.

"David…" she whispered, her eyes turning to him once more.

"What does he have that I don't?" David asked his anger diminishing.

Faith drew in a small breath. "David, I can't compare him to you…You're two completely different people – it wouldn't be fair to either of you..." She frowned at him. "I don't want to hurt you, David, but you won't share the same courtesy."

"Faith, I protected you last night. Where was Surfer Boy when you were being pummeled by those assholes he associates himself with?"

"You scared him away because for some reason you don't want me to be happy."

David looked at her incredulously. "Don't want you to – Where'd you get that bullshit?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "I -"

Without thinking, David crushed her lips in a passionate kiss with his own lips, cutting her off before she could say something else that was a lie. She resisted him for a moment, but soon she kissed him back as if her body remembered the feeling of his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him, his hand tangling in her fiery colored hair and deepened the kiss. He almost forgot for a moment that this girl he was kissing wasn't Adalyn and that she needed to breathe.

David pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, just as breathless as Faith. There was color in her face again and David smiled at her embarrassment.

"Would you like to reconsider your choice, Princess?" he asked, looking into her grey eyes.

"David, you can't really expect me to -"

David kissed her again, just to shut her up. Dwayne made a small noise of impatience and David could hear the thoughts of the other two echoing in his head. Faith put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"You've got to admit, I'm a good kisser," David said with that smugness that he was famous for. "Better than what's-his-face. "

"I don't have to admit anything…" Faith moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "My gum is missing."

"No, it's not." David smirked and blew a bubblegum bubble. "It's right here. You wanna take it back?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith shook her head. "I don't take food or drink from people's mouths. That's just…I don't do it."

David blew a bigger bubble and Faith reached out, popping it with the tip of her finger. She couldn't figure this guy out. Her heart wanted – _yearned _– him as if they'd known each other all her life. It was him that she felt drawn to, but that scared her. She was feeling things for him that she'd never felt for anyone else and yet…it felt so right.

"You feel like leaving this Room of Estrogen and head back to the hotel cave?" David asked, giving her a glance over. "We'll feed you."

"How do you know that I haven't eaten?" Faith asked and then her stomach growled loudly. "Oh shut up!" she ordered, poking her stomach. "You're such a traitor."

David chuckled and stood up, offering her a hand up. Faith took hold of it and let him pull her easily to her feet. She felt a twinge of guilt as he escorted her from the room, pausing only long enough to lock the motel room door behind her. She had agreed to date Terri, kissed him, danced with him…and here she was kissing David like it didn't matter and going to hang out with the Lost Boys.

_Does that make me a whore? I mean, I haven't had sex with either of them, but I've kissed them…It starts with a kiss and then it gets steamier…Oh God! I'm pulling the strings of two boys at once! Nyx would be proud…I've got to do something._

Paul and Marko were singing loudly in the parking lot when she came out of her mind and a smile crossed her face. They howled loudly and jumped on her the instant her feet hit the blacktop. Faith laughed as they hugged her tightly and sang 'For She's A Jolly Good Hot Babe' loudly in her ears.

"Hey Faith," Marko said when he pulled back to let her breathe. "You smell like cigarettes…Did you pick up smoking since last night?"

"No, I don't smoke a cancer sticks…"she replied.

Paul smiled. "You do a lot of kissing with Davie?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Heat flushed Faith's face. "Um…"

"Way to go David!" Paul laughed, clapping the leader on the shoulder. "I knew you weren't going to let her go off with a Surfer Nazi."

Faith felt that twinge of guilt again, but her stomach growling distracted her. She swore it only growled like that around the boys. It obviously hated her enough to embarrass her.

"Paul, go get some food." David ordered and Faith could hear the smirk in his voice. "We'll meet you back home."

Paul bowed slightly. "As you wish, Oh Powerful David." He straightened and looked at Faith. "Any requests, my lady?"

"Yeah…something edible and filling." Faith said with a smile. "You know: food."

The wild blonde laughed. "I like this girl! I'll bring back some food to satisfy the monster in your body."

With that, Paul climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off in the direction of town. David escorted Faith over to his motorcycle and climbed on, holding his hand out to help her climb onto the back. Once situated on the back of his bike, Faith wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers touching hard muscle through his thin black shirt. He put a hand on one of her thighs and patted it before starting the engine…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith laughed as Marko danced with her to a song he'd found on Paul's "rock box", spinning her around and around until she was dizzy. David had never seen her this happy and he wanted to keep her happy. He watched with as Marko waltzed with her in front of the fountain, dipping her low so that her hair fell on the pages of the book Dwayne was reading. Dwayne smiled at her when she apologized and watched her be pulled back into the dance with Marko.

The song ended and Marko let go of her, smiling that Cheshire smile of his. Faith swayed and held her hands out as if that would help her regain her balance. After a moment, she sat down on the edge of the fountain and stretched her long legs out. David looked at her from his chair and smirked.

"Dizzy?" he asked.

"Nope." Faith popped the 'p' sound and smiled.

"Then Marko didn't try hard enough," David commented, looking at his youngest brother. "Shame on you, Marko. You're losing your touch."

Marko laughed. "I'd like to touch that pretty little, curly-haired friend of Faith's." He glanced at Faith. "What's her name again?"

The redhead shook her head with a sigh. "Giselle…but as much as she thinks you're all biker sex gods, she really just likes surfers, dancers, and country boys." She peeked sheepishly through her lashes at David. "I'm the only one of my friend circle who doesn't have a type."

Marko smiled and jumped to his feet, doing a pirouette. "I'm a dancer…and a pretty damn good one."

"Keep telling yourself that," David said with a smirk.

"Eh, Faith's on my side with this one. Right Faith?"

Marko had that innocent, puppy dog face on as he sat next to Faith. Many girls had been unable to resist the 'cuteness' of that face and had given into the blonde's charms. David watched the corners of Faith's twitch up into a smile.

"Well…" she said slowly. "You are a good dancer, but not as professional as Giselle likes them." She reached over and patted his knee, comfortingly. "You'll find someone, but it's not her."

Marko sighed and put a hand over hers. "A guy can hope…"

"Oi, lady and germs!" Paul's voice preceded him as he appeared on the steps to the cave. "I've got Chinese food!"

"About damn time," David said, gesturing at Faith. "She's about to waste away in her hunger."

Faith stuck her tongue out at him and smiled at Paul as the wild blonde came to a stop in front of her, holding out two small cartons of food.

"Fried rice and orange chicken for you, sweetheart," Paul said with a bow. "Though you might have to share the chicken with David…He likes it because it tastes like cat."

David grabbed the nearest object – an old book – and threw it at Paul's back. Paul made an 'oof' sound and glanced over his shoulder at the leader. Faith reached out and took the cartons off his hands with a smile.

"He'll have to suffer then," Faith said, opening the carton of fried rice. "I'm a glutton for orange chicken…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "The last person who tried to steal some of my orange chicken ended up with a knife wound."

"Is that a true story?" Marko asked around a mouthful of rice. "Or are you trying to seem big and bad?"

"Check out Pru's right hand, she still has the scar."

"You attacked one of your gal pals?" Paul asked, reclining on one of the old couches as he ate some noodles. "And she still sticks around you?"

The redhead nodded, swallowing. "Prudence is my only female cousin and she is the best friend I could ever hope for. We constantly hurt each other, get into fights, and make up like it never happened. She's always there when I need her…all the girls are. Even Nyx."

"Nyx is the one with all that freaky dark makeup, right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…She's got that Queen of the Damned mentality going on. And before you ask, she's not interested in you guys…Nyx likes men who bow to her will…and is easily bored, so she's always searching for the next best thing." Faith popped open the carton of orange chicken and dug into it with a plastic fork. "She _is_ kind of a freak, but she's great to have as backup in a fight…especially with the switchblade she keeps in her pocket…"

David smirked. "You don't act like you need backup in a fight. Not with that left hook of yours."

Color flushed Faith's face in the glow of the fires in the metal trashcans around the room. Her grey eyes turned to him and she swallowed.

"You still sore about that?" she asked, teasingly.

The platinum blonde met her smirk evenly with his own. "Nope," he said, mocking her earlier popping of the 'p' sound.

"Then I guess I need to try harder next time." Faith said, earning laughter from the boys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith walked up the stairs out of the cave with David following her. It was a little after three in the morning and the boys had joked about how Nyx the Queen of the Damned would cut 'em up if they didn't return her to the girls. They'd given her tight, rib-cracking hugs and sent her on her way. Emerging into the cool air of nighttime, Faith stood for a moment and looked out at the ocean that was spread out before her.

"It's so beautiful up here," she whispered, brushing back the hair that the breeze blew in her face. "You guys are lucky…I'd kill for a chance to wake up next to this every day."

David looked at her with something in his eyes that she didn't recognize. "You can come by anytime…The boys love you – I haven't seen them so happy since they got their bikes. Even Laddie likes you and he has issues trusting people since…"

"Star?" Faith whispered, turning to face him. He nodded, a frown tugging at his lips. "What did she do to all of you that makes her name taboo?"

"She tried to kill Laddie," David told her quietly. "She was going to…push him off the cliff, but Paul managed to get a hold on him. She killed herself after saying that she never loved me or the boys…" He shook his head and looked away. "I can't believe I let her get so close to me and my brothers…"

Faith walked over to him and placed her hand against his cheek, feeling the prickle of his stubble and the cold of his skin. Gently, she turned his face towards hers and looked into his ice blue eyes. "Don't let her haunt you," she whispered. "Don't let her words harden your heart because you will find that special someone who loves you and your brothers. You just need to have the strength to do it, David."

Faith was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth. _Since when did I get so sage-like? Madame of Love's Mysteries I am not. Dammit! Pru's weird romance ideology is getting to me._

David looked at her for a moment as if stunned by her words. Faith couldn't help but glance at his lips, part of her wishing for the courage to kiss him. She tore her gaze away from him and stepped away, but he caught hold of her hand and squeezed it as they started walking towards the motorcycle.

The motorcycle ride back to the motel was a quiet and long one – David seeming to drive slower on purpose. Faith climbed off the back of his bike when he turned the engine off. She watched him straighten to his full height, realizing how small she was compared to him even though she was tall for a woman. His signature smirk was on his face as he looked at her and Faith felt her heart flutter in her chest.

A door exploded open and David quickly pulled her out of the way. A beer bottle exploded on the blacktop where she'd been standing just a moment before. Confused, she wheeled around and saw Brett standing on the balcony with another beer bottle in his hand.

"Brett, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed, her hands clenching into fists. "You could have seriously hurt someone!"

"I'm fighting for my woman!" Brett called back, his words slightly slurred. "My woman is a whore!"

David growled and started across the parking lot. Faith fell into step behind him, keeping her eyes on Brett.

"Don't call her a whore!" David snarled as they came to the second floor of the motel.

Brett, being drunk, didn't register the threat that David's massive form presented. He straightened to his full height, staggered back a step, and threw the beer bottle in his hand at David's head. David somehow swatted it aside with catlike reflexes and it broke on the ground below.

"I'll call her whatever I want!" Brett growled, glaring up at the blonde. "She's my girlfriend…and she owes me her virginity!"

Heat flooded Faith's body, bringing anger with it. She pushed past David and approached Brett. Before his alcohol-handicapped reflexes could register what she was doing, Faith kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. He doubled over slightly, but was numb against pain so he reached out and caught her by the wrist, pulling her into his body.

"Kiss me Whore!" Brett ordered his breath toxic.

David ripped her from the Emo's hands and slammed the boy into the wall. "Do not touch her! She wants nothing to do with you and if I hear that you even breathed on her, I'll add you to the Missing Person's Wall!" he snarled, his eyes full of rage.

Faith put her hand on David's arm, his anger kind of scaring her even though it wasn't directed at her. "David…" she whispered.

The biker threw Brett back into his room and yanked the door shut. His eyes turned to hers, softening without a trace of the anger. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, brushing back that stubborn strand of hair that always fell in her face.

Faith shook her head. "David…you need to be careful around him," she said quietly as she backed towards the door to her room. "He has a very explosive temper when he's drunk and…" She saw how David was smiling. "It's not funny! He carries a knife on him and – Stop laughing! I would hate myself if anything were to happen to you!"

David moved so that his body was caging hers against the door to her room. Faith swore her heart was going to explode as it raced in her chest. The blonde biker looked down at her, his eyes searching hers for something. She felt the naturalness of this scene – that same strange feeling that she felt whenever she was around him – and feared it.

"David -" she began, but his kiss silenced her.

It wasn't a fiery passionate kiss like the ones they shared earlier that night. No, it was a tender, affectionate kiss that she'd seen occur in movies, read in books, and dreamed about. It was a kiss two people shared when they had known each other for a very long time.

When he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers, Faith sighed. "You're impossible…"

"But you love me," David murmured, his breath mingling with hers.

"I never said that…even my eyes don't say it."

David smiled at her and she felt her heart ache. "They don't have to." His eyes glanced in the direction of Brett's room when the sound of someone shouting could be heard in the night. "Are you going to stop seeing the Surfer Nazi?"

"Why should I?" Faith asked, making his gaze return to hers. "You don't –"

"I won't share you with someone else," David cut across her. "Not Emo boy. And not the Surfer Nazi…I want…"

"You want me to be yours," Faith whispered. "David, do you wanna change your answer to my question yesterday?"

He smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Princess."

Faith watched him as he walked towards the stairs and sighed, entering the dark motel room and locking it behind her. "Boys are so…confusing." She smiled and touched her lips, still tingling from the kiss. "I think I like that…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am not happy with the way I ended this chapter, but it will have to do. I can't think of how to change it and NO, I will not put a lemon in the story…yet. You guys just have to wait for the lemony scene and I'll try my best to entertain you until we get to that point in the story. I'm asking for some reviews because they are important to this story's growth and development, so please review! Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I received some interesting feedback for the past few chapters from very nice reviewers. It appears that everyone agrees to hate Brett and Terri, wonders what's up with the scars on Faith's stomach, and etc. Answers will come, deaths will come too. Love blooms and friendships end. I'm feeling very philosophical today, so let's get on with this update before I wander too far into the darkness.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Faith walked down a street in the bad part of town, looking for any sign of her mother. She hadn't been home in three days and Faith had a bad feeling that she'd find her passed out on the streets or overdosed. The redhead heard a noise – the sound of an animalistic growl – and a gurgling sound, then the noise of someone slurping._

_She peeked into an alley where the sound was coming from and immediately froze. Something straight out of Hell was feeding on a person, blood leaking from the bite marks on the person's neck. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight, the creature's feral red eyes turning towards her. Faith watched as it dropped the lifeless body it had been feeding on and flew towards her. She screamed as its clawed hands reached out towards her –_

"Faith, wake up!" Pru ordered, shaking her screaming cousin.

Faith opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip, cutting off the scream as it died in her throat. She was trembling violently and tears were swimming in her eyes as she sat up. Pru sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her cousin, rocking her gently. Choking sobs tore through Faith's body as Pru made soft soothing sounds.

"It was that night again!" Faith choked out, her tears soaking Pru's shirt. "I…I thought I…moved past it! I can feel its…Oh God!"

Pru held onto Faith tighter and petted her hair. "It's all right, Faith. You're safe. That night is in the past and no one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

"It burns," Faith sobbed, touching her stomach where the scars crossed it. "I can feel it! It _hurts_!"

Faith heard someone ask a question, barely registering it as Nyx. "Is she going to be screaming all morning?"

"Shut up Nicholette!" Pru snapped her voice hard. "You have no idea what she's going through!"

"It's just a bad dream," Nyx commented. "Everyone has one every now and then."

"It burns…" Faith moaned.

"It's not a nightmare, this really happened!" Pru's eyes lost the anger as she looked down into the grey eyes of her cousin. "Faith, where did you put your anxiety pills? Did you bring them?"

Faith nodded, her breathing still ragged with her choked sobs. "In…my bag…It hurts Pru…"

"I know Faith, I know," Pru whispered, brushing away the tears that fell down her cousin's pale face. "Gis, get in her bag and get the medicine bottle…Yeah, that one. Give it to me." Faith heard the sound of the lid being popped off and pills tumbling. "C'mon Faith, sit up straight. C'mon I need you to cooperate…that's right hon."

Faith's right hand clawed at her stomach, feeling the burning ice of that night so long ago. It felt like her scars were freshly made and it burned! Pru took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away from her stomach. Sobs still tore their way out of Faith's throat, her body trembling violently. Pru held out a small white pill and Faith took it from her, throwing it down her throat and swallowing it with difficulty.

"Is she going to be all right?" Giselle asked her voice soft.

"She's a drama queen, they're never all right," Nyx said in a bored tone.

"Nicholette!" Pru snapped, rubbing Faith's back. "She is not a drama queen! You weren't around when she was mugged – you weren't there for her when she was bleeding or when she started having nightmares about that night! You think you're so high and mighty, above all emotions! Well, you know what, sister – you're nothing more than the rest of us. Soft flesh, blood, and bone...That's all. Not some Queen of the Damned. So get your realities and priorities straight because if you make one more snide comment about my cousin, I'll make you another face on the wall they have just outside the boardwalk."

Faith looked up, her eyes still watering with fresh tears. Nyx looked like she'd been slapped across the face and Giselle was biting her bottom lip, looking petrified. After a moment, Nyx closed her mouth, grabbed her nightclothes, and stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Faith trembled under her cousin's hands, the tremors easing as she took shaky breaths.

"Shh…It's going to be all right…" Pru said in a soothing voice. "Just breathe…You're here and no one is going to hurt you…"

"What happened?" Giselle asked quietly.

"She's having an anxiety attack. She used to have them all of the time after she was mugged…" Pru explained, turning her eyes in the direction of the blonde for a moment. "I blame Aunt Karen for it – she had nightmares for two years."

Faith pulled herself from the arms of her cousin and curled into the fetal position on the bed. Her breathing was slowly becoming steadier, but she couldn't escape the image of the creature's feral red eyes. Faith's heart was racing and she felt like her stomach was burning with cold fire.

_Please make it stop! _Faith begged to whoever had control of the world as she closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. _Please…Let me forget this pain…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David was still a little out of it when he exited the sleeping cave, so it took him a moment to register that his sire was in the main lobby. "Hey Max, come to hang with the riffraff?" David asked with a smirk. "Bored with the movie renting business already?"

"No, I've come for another reason," Max said, looking at his eldest son. "I've noticed you've become quite attached to the new girl, Faith."

"I wouldn't say I'm _attached _to her," David commented, sitting down on his throne wheel chair. "It's more like I like having her around…"

Max had the knowing look on his face that David despised. "You know, she looks a lot like Adalyn," his sire stated. "She even has the same scent on her skin, in her blood. I know you can sense it. That girl _is _Adalyn reincarnated."

David looked away as if bored. "I didn't think you believed in reincarnation, Max. You always seemed like the Satanist type."

"David, I know you and I know you have feelings for the girl. More so than you felt for Star…Perhaps God has given you a second chance to be with the young woman you loved in the past? Of course, you are afraid of having a repeat accident, I can understand that. I really can. It was very…unfortunate what happened when you were first turned."

"_Unfortunate_?" David was unable to suppress the growl in his voice as he looked at his sire. "You told me that she was far away from the beach and that if I made my first kill, I could save her from Death's door! But she wasn't far away – she was right there, watching the whole blood bath! I killed her because you told me to!"

Max seemed unbothered by the outburst and accusations. "Who are you really mad at, David?" he asked calmly. He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. "I did try to save her, if you do remember. I gave Adalyn some of my blood, but it was too late. Now you have another chance at happiness, at true love…Trust me, it doesn't happen every day."

David's upper lip curled up in a sneer. "You didn't try hard enough."

His sire ignored him and put his glasses back on. "I suggest that you get to know Faith a little more, to become more familiar with her…If she seems to be of sound mind and loves you, perhaps you could do with her what you tried to do with Star…Only with happier results."

With that, Max turned and flew out of the cave. David growled and rose to his feet, punching a nearby couch and leaving a big hole in it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith hadn't left her bed the entire day, dozing off and on without finding peace. Her body trembled and the scars on her stomach continued to burn with the memory. Pru had stayed in the room with her, keeping watch and acting the part of the mother hen. Giselle was told to go out shopping like she'd originally planned because she was hovering over and making Pru nervous. Nyx had left shortly after waking up, heading for God-knows-where and only coming back to the motel room once to pick up a box of rubbers. And Terri stopped by to see if Faith was up for hanging out on the beach, but Pru had thankfully told him that Faith wasn't feeling up for much of anything.

"C'mon Faith," Pru said, gently shaking her by the shoulder. "You need to stretch your legs and get some fresh air."

Faith grumbled something even she didn't understand and climbed out of bed, gingerly. Pru held out a wide-necked crop t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The redhead slipped out of her nightclothes and into the clothes her cousin provided her. She really wished she had some flip-flops – the thought of bending over to tie her shoes was an unpleasant one – but pulled the plaid converse on with a hiss of pain. Pru hooked her arm around Faith's and guided her out of the room, locking the door securely behind them.

The cool air coming off the night sea caressed Faith's skin as if welcoming her back to the realm of the living. It soothed the cold fire on her stomach and the redhead slowly relaxed, looking around them with what she hoped were peaceful eyes. She wanted to follow the breeze to wherever it would take her – some place safe, to the arms of a long forgotten lover.

"Do you want a frappe?" Pru asked as they neared one of the frozen sweets shops on the boardwalk. "They have caramel mocha with whip cream and…I can ask if they'll put a cherry on top of it."

Faith nodded and waited off to the side as Pru ordered two frappes. The purple haired girl jerked her head slightly in the direction of the small tables and led the way over to a decently clean one. Pru seemed to be looking for someone as she sipped at her vanilla frappe, but Faith had her back turned to the crowd not wanting to see anyone. She stared at her drink, turning it around and around in her hands, contemplating if she could stomach it.

"I'll be right back," Pru said, standing up with her frappe in hand. "The vendor messed up my order…It's far too coffee tasting."

Faith rolled her eyes. "And we can't have that…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pru walked around the table, away from her cousin. She didn't want to exactly abandon her, but she knew that Faith needed some space. Plus, there were some boys that Pru knew could cheer her baby cousin up.

Faith had been helpful with their names when Pru had looked at her drawings. Pru knew that the one with long curly hair was Marko and the one who looked like he belonged in Twisted Sister was Paul. Faith had cracked a smile when she talked about those two "wild boys" and Pru knew they could cheer her up. Silent Dwayne stood tall and yummy-looking next to the platinum blonde sex god, David. Pru walked over to them, hoping for the best.

Paul wolf whistled as she came over and Marko bit his thumbnail. "Hey Prudence," Paul crooned, a broad smile on his face. "Come to your senses about Surfer Nazis?"

"It's 'Pru'," the purple haired girl corrected. "And no, I haven't. Surfers are predictable and have nice bodies."

"I have a nice body," Paul said, still smiling. "I'll show it to you if you show me yours…"

"Not interested." Pru rested one of her hands on her hip, looking over the boys. "I need your help."

"Sorry sweetheart, we don't give psychiatric help," Marko said with a small laugh. "We need it."

"It's about Faith," Pru stated, noticing how they tensed up at the mention of her cousin's name.

"What's wrong with her?" David asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Is she all right?"

Pru shrugged. "She hasn't really talked much today…It's been mostly whimpering and screaming all day." Pru's eyes turned to the two blondes. "She needs to have some fun after the nightmares she's been having."

Paul and Marko instantly perked up. "We're fun," Paul commented, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Faith.

"Good, get her a panda stuffed animal while you're at it," Pru ordered, taking a sip of her frappe. "She loves pandas."

"Okay, panda!" Marko started running towards the games. Five seconds later he came back, looking confused. "What's a panda?"

Pru's eyes widened in surprise and she asked, "You don't know what a panda is?"

"I believe I just said that," Marko replied. "Didn't I just say that, Paul?"

Paul nodded. "You did."

"You've got to be shitting me," Pru said, shaking her head. "A panda is a black and white bear from Asia…I saw a giant one at one of the game stations. Go get it for Faith if you want to make her happy."

Paul and Marko ran off, howling with laughter. Pru turned her attention back to Dwayne and David, both still stiff from what she'd said about Faith. Pru sighed, wondering where to begin.

"Why has Faith been whimpering and screaming?" David demanded as if reading her thoughts. "Did someone hurt her? Was it that Emo bastard?"

"Cool your jets, David. If it was the Emo Whore of NYC, do you think I'd be calmly chatting with you? No, I'd be sicking your hot ass on him and poking him with a hot branding iron in a very sensitive place." Pru noticed how the two men winced, but continued on anyway. "No, Faith was having nightmares all night and throughout the day. She was reliving a night where she was mugged in a really bad neighborhood in NYC…"

"Faith was mugged?" Dwayne asked, looking surprised. "She seems so tough…"

"She became tougher after the mugging," Pru explained, "but for months she'd wake up screaming and trembling. It was mostly psychological scarring after the event – the doctors put her on anxiety pills – and there were physical scars."

"What do you mean?" David asked, his eyes no longer looking at Pru, almost as if he was searching for Faith. "What happened to her?"

"Faith was slashed several times across the stomach. They were deep enough to scar, but not deep enough to be life threatening. She claimed that she was cut by the mugger's knife and that he left her bleeding on the ground of the alley." Pru shook her head. "I've never seen knife blades that thick – I'd almost say it was a wild animal that got her, but she sticks to the story that it was a mugger and his knife."

David's eyes narrowed and Pru could have sworn that she heard him growl. She reached out and put a hand on his arm. That seemed to calm him down.

"When did this happen?" Dwayne asked, looking down at her with dark eyes.

"Let's see…she's seventeen now, so she was…thirteen, I think. She went looking for my Aunt Karen, biggest druggy ever, and was mugged. She didn't go outside at night for eighteen months and then she gradually built up the courage to venture farther and farther from familiar territory at night." Pru smiled a wan smile. "She's a regular creature of the night now, but she does have her bad days when the nightmares of the past come back to bite her in the ass…I've been there for her as much as I could, but she hasn't really opened up to me about her feelings since she met Brett.

"And don't get any ideas about her opening herself to Brett. Faith's not that stupid – she knows he doesn't listen without sarcasm or shooting down her self-esteem…I even caught her cutting her arms with a razor because he said it would 'help with the pain'." Pru saw the look in David's eyes. "She only did it once and we got in a fight about it after which she swore never to hurt herself again."

Dwayne nodded his body visibly relaxing. David's hands were clenched into fists and his eyes searched the crowd.

"David, even before she came here to Santa Carla, she's muttered a name in her sleep. Your name…I think she finds comfort around you, no matter how much she acts like she doesn't care about you," Pru commented, playing with the straw in her frappe. "She likes Terri too, but not in the same way as she seems to like you. Treat her nicely and don't break her heart, okay?" She moved out of the way when he nodded. "Faith's over at the tables."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith waited patiently for her cousin to return, sipping her frappe. It settled nicely in her stomach, chilling her from within and she felt a caffeine buzz coming on. The scars across her stomach still burned, but it was fading. The fiery redhead sighed and brushed back that stubborn tendril of hair that always fell in her face.

_Where could she be?_

"This chair taken?" David's silky voice met her ears.

Without waiting for an answer, the platinum blonde biker sat next to her, his leg touching hers. Faith glanced at him, feeling self-conscious of the dark circles under her eyes and the disheveled, just-out-of-bed hair. She wanted to curl up in a ball, hidden from his sexy blue eyes, and disappear from the world.

_If only the world would make me disappear like so many other people tend to do in Santa Carla…_

"Your cousin told me about your day," David commented, breaking her out of her depressing thoughts. "That you were screaming and whimpering when you weren't sleeping."

"Pru should keep her mouth shut about me," Faith muttered, staring darkly at the cherry on top of the whip cream. "I don't want anyone's sympathy. I'm fine. A few nightmarish memories like everyone else…Seriously, I'm fine."

David reached over and grabbed the cherry with a smirk. "Who are you trying to convince, Faith?"

Faith winced as cold fire burned across her stomach. She shuddered and her breath hitched for a second. Her grey eyes met David's and she saw what looked like concern in them. The redhead looked away from him, turning her attention back to her frappe.

"I'm not going to share my feelings with you," she said quietly.

"But you'll share them with Dwayne," David commented, putting the cherry in his mouth – stem and all. "What makes it so easy for you to trust him instead of me?"

Faith shrugged. "He's not interested in getting into my pants."

"You don't know that. The quiet one always plots the dirtiest deeds."

The redhead sighed and looked at him once more. "What do you want from me, David? Because I'm getting tired of playing mind games."

David was silent for a moment, then he opened his mouth and pulled out the stem of the cherry, tied in an intricate knot. He put it on the table in front of her before settling back in his seat. Somehow he made wherever he sat feel like a throne and that irritated Faith. And that smirk, she wished she could rip it off…or kiss those cruel lips.

"I want to know why you don't talk to me or laugh with me like you do with my brothers," David said simply, looking at her.

Faith sighed, "I don't know why…Maybe it's because I can't stand the way you look at me – like I'm a prize to be won over, but sometimes you look at me with this emotion that I've never had directed at me. It scares me…it scares me to think about how _connected _I feel to you and I haven't even known you for more than a week…You haunt my dreams and…God! You irritate and confuse the hell out of me."

"So, you think about me a lot?" David asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes. Okay, I'm admitting it. I think about you a lot! Are you happy now?" Faith pushed herself to her feet, grabbed her half-finished frappe, and walked away from the table. "God! I hate men!" She turned around and found him standing behind her. "But I think…that I love…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And I'll leave it there, just so you can send me hate mail or scream at me through reviews. I really enjoy getting flames because it's fun to create stories mocking the flamers, so please if you don' like this story, flame me and I'll make you famous in the fandom. That is as close to murder as I can get without actually killing someone – but that's a dark thought that I don't like to think about. What do you think that David will do? What will happen between these long lost lovers? Stay tuned and of course, REVIEW! ~ Scarlet**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am blown away by the support this story is receiving, considering the fact that it's my first for the Lost Boys fandom. Thanks guys! Also, I left you hanging with that last chapter, so here's some more of the story for you. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You think that you love what?" David asked, staring down into Faith's eyes. "That Surfer Nazi?"

"No, I don't love him," Faith muttered, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from his but she managed to. "I like him a lot, but it's not love…I love…frappes."

David glared at her and advanced on her, making her back up toward the railing of the pier. "Not funny," he growled, though it was softer than what he used around other people. "You love someone and I want to know who."

"Oh why the concern?" Faith asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him. "You have no feelings for me, so it shouldn't matter who I love."

David stared down at her when he had her up against the railing. Couldn't she see through him like Adalyn had? Did she not recognize the look in his eye – the look of someone who was in love?

_But I don't love her. I love Adalyn._

"_She IS Adalyn!"_David's long dead heart whispered.

David reached out and grabbed her firmly by the hips, causing her to make a sort of yelping sound. With a smirk, he lifted her so that she was sitting on the top rail and slid in between her legs. Color rose in her cheeks after being absent for so long. It made his heart clench almost as if it was trying to beat again.

"You've never been in love, have you?" he asked, resting his hands on top of her thighs.

"I thought I loved Brett," Faith admitted, sipping some more of her frappe. "I was so happy when he asked me out to a school dance and a movie…I thought we'd be together forever. High school sweethearts, you know?" She sighed. "He was my first and only boyfriend…until I came here. I've always told myself that he'd change back to that funny, sensitive boy I knew in eighth grade before he became seriously Emo. Obviously he's only gotten worse."

"Did you sleep with him?" David asked.

"I may not be a straight A student, but I'm not stupid. I didn't sleep with him in the five years we were together."

"So you're a virgin?"

Faith glared at him. "What's it to you? I'm not going to sleep with you."

"But if Terri bought you some nice things and took you surfing, you'd bend over backwards and tell him to fuck you."

If looks could kill a vampire, Faith's glare would have killed him twice over. "I would not! God, David get over the hate of all things Terri!" she snapped. "He is someone I talk to and hang out with when you're not around! Can't I have guy friends beyond the circle of you and your Lost Boys?"

The leader of the Lost Boys nodded. "Sure you can, as long as they don't want to sleep with you."

Faith rolled her eyes and looked away from him, angrily sucking on the straw in her frappe. David wished he could read her thoughts. He needed to know more about this mysterious creature, whose secrets were slowly bubbling to the surface with darker and darker truths.

"How many girls have you been with?" Faith asked, turning her attention back to him.

David smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

"I admitted that I was a virgin, you've got to admit something to me."

_Damn logic…_

"Serious relationships, two. Casual flings, over two dozen."

"And you're how old?"

_How old was I when I was turned? _"Twenty." David cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Does that change things for you?"

"Maybe if you weren't a man whore, it would." It hurt him to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Why are all the men I meet man whores? It's like I am cursed or something."

David lifted one of his hands from her thigh and brushed back that strand of hair that fell in her face. It wasn't anything like Adalyn's perfectly behaved hair, but it was an interesting characteristic nonetheless. Faith seemed to relax as he cupped the side of her face with one of his gloved hands, not bothered by the cold of his skin.

"I haven't been with a girl since Star," David stated, hoping to win back some favor. "That was a year ago."

"Oh bravo, you've kept it in your pants for a year." Faith said though there was a small smile on her face. "When you hold off your raging hormones for five years, then we'll talk."

"Your turn to admit something," David said.

"Really David?" Faith asked, looking down at him. "How long are we going to continue this game?"

"Until something better happens..."

"Fine…" Faith sipped her frappe while she thought about something. "I have a shrine to David Bowie in my closet." She narrowed her eyes at him when he chuckled. "He was very attractive in _Labyrinth_ and he can sing. Can you sing to girls and make them strip you naked with their eyes?"

David smirked again. "I don't have to sing to do that to a girl. Nor do I have to wear extremely tight pants to draw attention to myself."

Color flooded Faith's face again. "Your turn, David…"

"I like to read Shakespeare for fun."

"Okay. I want to…" Faith shook her head and looked away. "Never mind…"

"You want to what?" David asked.

"It's stupid really. I don't want to say it…It's stupid."

"C'mon Faith, it can't be as stupid as having a shrine to David Bowie." Faith continued to shake her head, not looking at him until he put his hands on either side of her face and turned it so that he could look her in the eye. "I promise I won't laugh."

"I want to…touch your hair…" Faith whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith blushed crimson as she said those last words. She could see the laughter in David's eyes and her embarrassment grew. _Why do I have to be so weird? He probably thinks I'm a creeper now! God Faith! Why can't you be normal for once?_

"You want to touch my hair," David said slowly.

"I told you it was stupid."

"It's not _that _stupid," David commented with a smile. "Go ahead, touch it."

Faith stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

"It can't hurt anything, so why the hell not? I don't mind," he said, drumming his fingers lightly against her legs. "Go ahead…"

Faith lifted a hand hesitantly; afraid that he would change his mind and grab her wrist. He made no move to stop her as she ran her fingers over his spiky mullet. She threaded her fingers through the soft locks of hair, surprised to find no hard places where hairspray or gel would have coagulated. It was soft and feathery under her fingers.

Her eyes met David's after a few moments of playing with his hair. She saw happiness and that strange look in his eye that she couldn't put a name to. Faith lowered her hand back onto her lap.

"Like it?" David asked quietly.

"Yeah...You don't use hairspray or gel?"

"All natural…even the color."

"I don't think I've seen a natural platinum blonde who wasn't in kindergarten, but I suppose there's a first for everything." Faith tossed her empty frappe into the nearest barrel trashcan. "Your turn to admit something…"

"I think you're a pretty damn good fighter," David said, sounding like he meant it. He leaned in close to her. "Even better than Marko," he added as if it were a secret.

"Aw, but Marko has the cuteness factor that makes him seem like he's not as good of a fighter. I think he's better than me." She draped her hands over his shoulders. "I would have been toast if you hadn't been there to help kick some drunken Surfer Nazi ass. With more blood spilled than this." She gestured at the cut over her eye. "I guess I'll come out of this vacation with some battle scars to talk about."

At the mention of battle scars, cold fire burned across her stomach where the thin scars crisscrossed across the skin. She sucked a shallow breath in and rested her hand against the exposed skin.

"You hungry?" David asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Um…Maybe?"

"Why is it that I always feed you?" David questioned, stepping back just enough to let her slide off the railing, her body brushing against his. "It's like you don't eat…"

"That's because I eat at noon and then don't get hungry again until late at night when you or the boys are around," Faith explained as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "My stomach's a traitor – never hungry at the proper times and always complaining. I think it wants me to make me fat in your eyes."

David chuckled. "You won't have to worry about getting fat here. Everything on the boardwalk that's edible runs right through people…In the mouth and out the other end in a matter of a few hours."

Faith smiled slightly. "Then why eat at the boardwalk if it's so dangerous?"

"I walk on the dangerous side," David commented with a smile. "Besides, the chili foot-longs are to kill for."

"Chili foot-longs?" Faith repeated, folding her arms over her chest. "What are those?"

David looked at her in shock. "You did not just ask that! How can you not know what a chili foot-long is?"

"I live under a rock."

"Sounds like it." David shook his head and grabbed hold of her hand, proceeding to pull her towards one of the vendors. "Do you at least know what a chili dog is?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank God!" David pulled her to the front of the line. "Sal, give us two chili foot-longs with onion, mustard, and extra cheese…and an order of fries."

The vendor nodded and started preparing the food. "Coming right up, sir…"

Faith glanced at David and saw that he was looking at her full on. She felt heat course through her body and prayed that it didn't reach her face. _Only he makes me feel this way all the time…I don't know why or how…but it feels so right._

"Here ya go," the vendor said, passing over the food. "Enjoy!"

Faith took one of the foot-longs since David couldn't carry both and the fries at the same time. She looked at it doubtfully as they walked over to some picnic tables and set it down in front of her. David caught her looking at it and chuckled.

"It's not poisonous," he commented, setting the fries in between them. "And it's not going to attack you."

"How…how exactly do you eat this thing?" Faith asked, feeling stupid.

"Like a normal chili dog, but you use both hands to hold it," David explained patiently as if he was speaking to a child. "Here, I'll show you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David took a bite of his chili foot-long and heard laughter coming from the redhead beside him as he chewed. Swallowing his mouthful, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You like that _foot-long_?" Faith asked her tone playful.

It took David a moment to realize what she meant. "You're a sick bitch," he growled.

Faith giggled and started eating the chili foot-long, not meeting his gaze. "Are you sure I can finish this?" she asked after a moment.

"You ate a carton of fried rice and a carton of orange chicken by yourself," David reminded her. "I think you can eat a simple foot-long."

Faith nearly choked on the food in her mouth as an unexpected laugh came out. David smirked.

"You're really a dirty minded girl, aren't you? Interesting…"

"The quiet ones tend to be the dirtiest minded," Faith commented, swallowing with difficulty. "But I'm not interested in BJs or HJs; they are just…just…"  
"Too dirty for your virgin mind to handle," David offered.

"Who said my mind was a virgin?" Faith retorted.

David smirked and snapped his fingers. "I forgot…You think of me a lot…" He leaned over closer to her, breathing in her scent. "Are your dreams X-rated when I'm in them?"

Faith smiled slightly, one of her eyebrows arching upwards. "Maybe…if you were Christian Slater or David Bowie…"

The leader of the Lost Boys narrowed his eyes at her. "I have a better body than those two piss-ants!"

"I never said you didn't." Faith took another bite. "I've seen their bodies, but I haven't seen yours."

A wicked smirk crossed David's face. "Are you saying you want to see my body, Faith?"

"I didn't say that." Color flooded her face again.

"That's right, you have dreams about me. Tell me, do you have wet dreams about me?"

"No. God David, you're so annoying! You act like every girl in the world wants to sleep with you just because you're called a 'biker sex god'. Well, newsflash: we only make out in my dreams…" She glared at him. "Eat your damn chili dog."

David smiled and lapsed into silence. It was a comfortable silence as they ate, listening to the waves of sound coming from the world around them. After several minutes, both of them had consumed their chili foot-longs. He purposely reached for the fries when she did, causing his hand touch hers and an annoyed look to be sent his way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith walked with David at her side after she'd been properly fed. They'd stop occasionally at different shops on the boardwalk, David telling her what was fake and what was too overpriced. She was surprised about how natural this seemed and even more surprised to realize that she was enjoying it.

"Where are the boys?" she asked as she climbed onto the carousel with him.

"No idea." David said, lifting her onto a horse side saddle. His ice blue eyes looked out at the boardwalk for a moment. "They had a simple job."

"Job?" Faith asked, wrapping her arm around the faded golden pole that pierced the horse she was sitting on. "What kind of job?"

"None of the interesting kind," David replied, turning his gaze back to hers. "They're just getting something for…"

"For what? Or rather, for who?"

David smirked at her in that irritating way of his. "You'll see soon enough."

Something touched Faith's shoulder and she glanced over it, making a small sound of surprise. A large stuffed panda was being thrust at her back. It took her a moment to realize that Marko was holding it and that he and Paul were laughing like idiots.

"Guys! That's not funny!" Faith put a hand to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly.

"I think it was a riot," Paul commented with a big smile.

"We got you this big, scary Asian bear," Marko said, holding out the panda.

"How?" Faith asked, looking at him suspiciously. "Did you steal it?"

"Oh! You wound me, Faith," Marko muttered, putting his hand over his heart. "Kiss it and make it better." David glared at him. "Or not…"

"You had to have stolen it," Faith said, her fingers itching to grab the panda. "No one can beat those stupid games because they're rigged."

"We know that." Paul smiled at her. "But we also know how to beat the games. Comes with practice. Now, if you don't want the Asian bear thingamajig, I'm sure I could find someone else to give it to."

"Give me!" Faith pulled the panda away from Marko and hugged it to her chest possessively. "It's my panda..."

Paul and Marko laughed and high-fived each other. Faith smiled at them and hugged the panda tighter. _This is the perfect way to spend a night after a day full of nightmares…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: A bit childish at the end, but we're all children at heart…or at least, some of us are. How will David react to Faith's new friend? I'll start working on the next chapter if you continue to review me. Throw some ideas at me if you want and I'll try my best to include them in the story. Review please. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! I received some awesome reviews and got to talk to some awesome people after that last chapter update. I'm starting to get annoyed by my Plot Bunny Muses because they are already planning out the next three sequels. That's right, THREE! One for each of the other boys…Crazy, huh? Maybe a bit ambitious, but we'll see where this story takes us before I get bogged down with plot lines.**

**Here's your chapter update. And be warned: I make people who are high seem oddly similar to drunk people. I don't know why, but I've never really been either drunk or high – unless you count over hyperactiveness after I take medicine? Anyway, you've been warned…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith was hugging the panda for about a half an hour before David was annoyed by it. It seemed to be taking all of her affection as she walked with the boys and it was starting to piss him off. _He _was supposed to receive her affection, not some cheaply made creation of sweatshops in China. David reached over and plucked the panda out of her arms, glaring at it.

"Give it back," Faith ordered, turning to face him. "Now."

"No." David said, holding the panda just out of her reach. "Aren't you too big to be playing with stuffed animals?"

"David," she growled, reaching for it but he moved it away. "Give it back or…"

"Or what?" David asked with a challenging grin on his face.

Faith smirked and moved to stand in front of him, not reaching for the panda. He didn't see her move, but her knee was suddenly rammed into his groin. The leader of the Lost Boys doubled over while his brothers reacted in surprise. Faith grabbed the panda and danced away from him, giggling.

"Or _that_," she purred, laughter sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" David growled, starting after her once the pain eased a little.

Faith laughed and ran, winding through the crowd with ease. David felt the thrill that came from the idea of chasing down prey. The boys howled and moved after him, following the scent of the girl. She obviously hadn't paid attention to the layout of the boardwalk because she was heading towards the end of the pier, where there was a dead end.

David chuckled and kept her in sight, noticing how she'd look back over her shoulder every now and then and smile mischievously. His heart clenched again as if struggling to beat, but Death had its claws embedded deep in the muscle. Yet, he felt this strange warmth spread through his body.

"_It's Adalyn…"_his heart whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith was having fun until she came to the end of the pier, four thick boards keeping her from plummeting into the ocean. She leaned against the top rail for a moment, but couldn't see beyond the darkness that stretched out before and under her.

"Perfect…" she whispered, clutching the panda tightly against her chest.

"Aw, did poor little Faith run out of ideas?" David's silky voice came from behind her.

Faith turned around and saw him standing a few yards away with his boys flanking him. He didn't look angry anymore. There was a strange gleam in his eyes – a predatory gleam. Faith held her head high.

"You're not taking this panda from me," she stated as he stared at her. "If you do, it'll be from my cold, dead hands."

A flicker of emotion passed through David's eyes, almost as if he hated the thought of dead hands. It was gone just as soon as she could put a name to it. David walked towards her with that infuriating smirk on his face, oozing power and confidence. Faith kept her gaze locked on his as he approached her.

"You hurt me," he said quietly once he was so close to her that she could feel his chest rise against hers.

"You shouldn't have taken my panda," Faith said, holding the panda like a football in the crook of her arm. "And don't think that I'll kiss it and make it better…"

David surprised her by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer. Her breath hitched for a moment and she found herself looking at his lips. He smirked down at her, his breath warm against her skin.

"Then, I'll just have to steal…" Faith tightened her grip on the panda. "…a kiss."

The redhead's eyes fluttered shut as he brushed his lips against hers, barely touching. Then he deepened the kiss, applying more force, more passion. The panda fell from Faith's arms as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, pushing his face closer to hers. Faith felt her knees grow weak, but David's arms were around her, supporting her.

"_This is how it should be," _her heart whispered. _"Don't you remember this feeling? The way that he kisses you?"_

"Oh, get a room you two!" Paul laughed when David pulled away from her.

Faith felt the heat rise in her face and looked away from David, glaring at Paul. "If you don't like it, then find somewhere else to go."

"The question, sweetheart, is did _you _like it?" Marko asked with that Cheshire grin of his.

"I plead the fifth," Faith said, holding a hand up.

"That would be a yes then," Paul said, his eyes full of laughter. "She likes kissing old Davie…"

Faith stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms over her chest. David chuckled and kicked the panda up into the air, catching it with ease. She felt his arm drape oh-so casually around her shoulders and as much as she felt it was natural, she made to push it off.

"I never said that," Faith muttered, giving up when his arm wouldn't budge.

"Your lips did the talking, Faith…and they said 'Fuck my mouth David'," Paul said with a smile.

Faith's eyes narrowed. "Are you high?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Because if you weren't high, I'd be kicking your ass for that comment!" Faith snapped, snatching the panda from David's hands. "I really _hate _you…"

She pushed past David and started walking away, grumbling to herself. She heard David say something to Paul and then the sound of running feet. Faith rolled her eyes when Paul appeared in front of her, walking backwards so that he could keep his face turned towards her. He almost looked sad, a little hurt.

"Listen Faith, if I upset you I'm sorry," he said, spreading his hands. "But this is who I am and I can't change…but I only want to make people laugh…and I think you and David look – dare I say it? – cute together. Like you belong to one another." He tilted his head to the side. "I kinda want something like that…but the right girl hasn't shown up yet, so I'm an asshole…to everyone. Not just you."

Faith looked at him for a moment, biting her tongue. He sounded sincere in his weird way and she had a feeling that this was as close to a decent apology as he could make. She sighed and hugged the panda stuffed animal closer to her side.

"I guess I can forgive you," she conceded. "I've been around so many assholes, I might as well get used to it."

A smile stretched across Paul's face. "Really?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, asshole. You're forgiven, but watch your mouth around me now."

"How can he?" Marko asked, appearing at her side. "He'd have to carry a mirror around to watch it."

"And that would be odd," Paul commented, pulling out a joint. He caught her looking at it and smirked. "Ever try dope, Faith?"

The redhead shook her head. "Never been offered the chance…" She looked around them before lowering her voice. "Can't you get in trouble smoking _that _here?"

"By who?" Marko asked with a wide smile. "The nighttime security guards can't do squat…Didn't you notice the lack of them at the fight?"

"But -"

"Listen Faith," Paul said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're not going to get in trouble. I won't let you. And you've really got to get over this good girl mentality – we're teenagers, we're supposed to do stupid things. It's our God given right."

He passed the joint over to her and she stared at it, unsure what to do. Paul and Marko started chanting her name, egging her on. Faith rolled her eyes and put the joint in between her lips. Paul let out a whoop of laughter and lit it for her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David had lost sight of Faith after the impromptu kiss, but he had Dwayne and Laddie helping him to locate her. He followed her pleasant scent, stirring memories of the past. David saw that she was lying on a bench with her head resting on Paul's lap, staring up at the sky. Marko was sitting on the railing next to the bench, looking innocent.

"You know what? I think I could solve world hunger," Faith commented, sounding strange. "I'd take all the marshmallow peeps and blow them up in the microwave and then give them to…to the president and tell him to feed the mess to the hungry…Nothing, nothing is better than blown up marshmallow creatures. You know?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea," Paul said, taking another drag on his joint. "Got anymore?"

"I could be a ninja," Faith stated. "I'd be all stealthy and shit…Get some badass weapons and take out the bad guys with one kick. And I could have a snake or become a snake and hiss and shit like that. It'd be fun."

David scented the air again and frowned. "Paul! You didn't!"

"Do what, Davie?" Paul asked, looking lazily in David's direction.

"Yeah Davie," Marko said with a smile. "We're just having fun. Aren't we, Faith?"

Faith started talking nonsense to the stuffed panda – something about colors of the trees in space. David glared at his two younger brothers with such intensity that they paled.

"You gave her weed," David growled, walking over to them. He looked down at Faith, taking note of her glassy eyes. "Faith, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Faith replied with a smile. "Can I touch your hair again? It's so, so, so soft!"

"No," David said firmly, crossing his arms. "What would Pru say if you go back to the motel high off your rocker?"

Faith rolled her eyes and lifted her head off of Paul's lap. "Whoa! The world's spinning!"

"Oh no!" Paul laughed. "Spin the other way, Faith!"

The redhead put her hands out as she sat up. "Stop spinning World! Or you'll spin us into the big ball of gas in the heavens!"

"Come on Faith," David said, reaching out to help her up. "Your cousin is going to be pissed…"

"Nu-uh!" Faith stepped close to him, so that her chest brushed against his with each breath she took. "I'm a teenager – we're supposed to do stupid things…and if I get in trouble, you get in trouble. So there."

"You've got to admit, she's a lot more interesting when she's high," Paul said with a smirk.

"I'm not high!" Faith exclaimed with a lazy smile. "I just – wow! Colors…"

"Quick! What's crossing your mind right now?" Marko asked.

"Pink!" Faith stumbled backwards with a giggle.

"Brilliant!" Paul said, patting her on the shoulder. "If only there were more people who thought like you when you're stoned."

David growled, "You just had to get her high, didn't you?"

Paul nodded. "Yep…Someone had to get her out of the good girl zone. She's just a light weight – three or four puffs and this is the result."

"Hey Faith," Marko said, hopping off the railing. "Do ya have the munchies?"

The redhead looked at them for a moment and shook her head, wobbling. David wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her. He scowled at his brothers for a moment before guiding the redhead teenager away.

"David," Faith purred, sliding her arm around his waist. "David…David…Dav_id_!"

"What Faith?" David asked, trying to be patient.

"I've got a secret," Faith said, giggling. "It's a _big _secret! You can't tell anyone, m'kay?"

Thinking that it was some stupid secret produced by the dope, David sighed. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm in love," Faith stated as he led her past the motorcycles and towards town.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but the guy doesn't like me back," Faith muttered, shaking her head. "I'm too…something or other. And he's got…got a big old pole stuck up his ass." She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'd have to be a stripper pole for him to like me…"

David chuckled. "Maybe more like a stripper than a pole…"

Faith sighed and looked up at him. "Maybe…but the thing is…I don't care that he doesn't like me…could never like me or whatever…because I love him deep, deep, deep, deep down in my heart button."

"Heart button?"

"Y'know that thing that beats in your chest…thump-thump…Yeah, that thing. It's driving me crazy. It _speaks _to me, whispering this nonsense all the time…It's crazy, I'm crazy."

"You're high."

"Same thing." Faith danced out of his arms and hugged that damn panda to her chest, turning to face him. "I can't be with him…because I'm taken."

David stopped moving and stared at her. "Taken? Taken by whom?"

Faith shrugged, looking up at the sky. "The stars are out…"

"Faith," David growled softly. "Who are you taken by? The Surfer Nazi?"

The redhead shook her head and continued staring at the sky. "He wouldn't tell me who…just that I was taken…I see it every night…" She shuddered, hugging the panda toy tighter. "But my love is always there…he doesn't love me, not like I love him…maybe I'll get over it. Be a big girl Faith and get over it…"

David reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look at him in surprise. "Who do you love, Faith?" he asked.

"It's a secret," Faith whispered with a soft smile. "I can't tell you because you'll laugh at me…smile that smug little smirk that makes me want to rip your beautiful lips off…and then tell the boys. I just can't tell you…"

"Faith, I won't laugh."

"Or tell?"

"Right."

"Fine…" Faith sighed and looked up at the stars. "I love…I mean, I think I love…you."

David stared at her in surprise. She turned and walked across the motel parking lot, humming a song to herself. The leader of the Lost Boys watched her climb the stairs to the second floor of the motel and disappear into her room.

_She loves me? Can't be true. It must be the weed talking…_David decided, turning and walking back towards the boardwalk. _If she was drinking, then sober thoughts make drunken confessions, but weed?_

_**Man David, she loves you! Whatcha going to do about it? **_Paul teased through their mental bond.

**Probably nothing, 'cause he's a chicken when it comes to love**, Marko laughed.

_I'll give both of you a five minute head start before I come after your asses! _

**Oh no! She turned him queer!**

_**Quick! He'll go after the cute one first! Sorry Dwayne!**_

David shook his head and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. _Assholes…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I told you I wasn't good at making people seem high…maybe I need to do some research and experiments? Not! I found out today that there were two sequels to Lost Boys, but I refuse to acknowledge them because David ain't in them. I love the original Lost Boys, so…yeah. Tell me what you think about this chapter and I hope to have some of my original reviewers come back. If there's anything you want to happen or change in future plot lines, tell me. So long story short, REVIEW! ~Scarlet**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Never again will I let projects/essays/papers pile up on me like impossible weights. Procrastination, you heartless bitch/bastard…I'm not sure what the gender of it is. Anyway, I've been working on this chapter in bits and pieces for the last couple of weeks and I'm now ready to post it, so yay for progress! Your favorite characters, Brett and Terri, will make an appearance in this chapter, so feel free to bash them or bask in their lovely presence. **

**I have to thank my reviewers who have kept on my back to get me to this updating point. You are all lovely people and I hope to make you happy with the tales I spin as we progress through this chaos. So, this is for you, my lovelies…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_David! It's getting colder…"_

"_Help her!" David ordered to someone she couldn't see._

"_David…"_

Faith jerked upright in her bed, her heart racing in her chest. It was the first dream in a long time that she had died at the hands of someone she felt like she knew. _That's impossible though…I've been dreaming about this David person, but I never get a good look at his face…yet, I still seem to love him…_

Love.

"Oh no!" Faith exclaimed in a loud whisper. "I told David – Oh holy crap! Ugh! My head…Why did I smoke pot?" She held her head in between her hands and trembled for a moment. "God! Why did I let them talk me into it? David probably thinks that I'm stupid, crazy, and…a lightweight. I am not supposed to be like my mother. I promised myself I never would, but here I am smoking pot like I don't have a care in the world."

"Stop talking and go back to sleep, Faith," Pru murmured from her side of the bed, never once opening her eyes. "It's unhealthy to wake up a million times at night."

Faith glanced over at the window, taking notice that it was glowing with the sunlight of early morning. She sighed, "I'm going to go for a run."

"Fine," Pru mumbled, rolling onto her side and burying herself further in the blankets. Within seconds, she was quietly snoring.

Faith rolled her eyes and slid out of bed, gathering up some clothes and heading for the bathroom. She stripped down into her underclothes and stared at herself in the mirror. The thin white scars that crisscrossed across her stomach stood out against her skin, but they had been much worse.

_Sharp claws raked across her stomach, drawing blood and causing the redhead to whimper in pain._

"_You belong to another," the creature of Hell said, licking the blood from its claws. "You're lucky precious…"_

"Lucky," Faith whispered with a roll of the eyes. "That's something I'll never be."

She quickly changed into a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white tank top. Stuffing a wad of money in her bra, Faith walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. The redhead noted that Nyx hadn't made it back to the motel and quickly dismissed the realization. If that Goth wanted to bang every man in Santa Carla, then so be it. She didn't want to hear complaints about not being able to walk after all of the Goth's sexcapades.

Carefully creeping past Brett's door, Faith stuffed her key to the motel in her pocket and hurried down the steps. The teenager hadn't done much looking around of the town, so as she jogged she took streets she was unfamiliar with, purposely getting lost so she could have some fun exploring.

Her stomach complained to her with annoying sounds about an hour later and she saw a small café across the street. There were delicious smells coming from it, even though it looked a little rundown, so Faith crossed the street and entered it, hearing a little bell tinkle as she pushed through the door.

"Terri?" she asked, genuinely surprised to see the Surfer Nazi waiting in line.

Terri turned around and looked as surprised as she felt. A smile stretched across his face as she approached him. "Hey Faith," he said. "Come to get your fill of coffee?"

Faith nodded and stepped into line next to him. "Iced coffee…I can't stand hot, black coffee…oh, and the donuts look good too."

Terri chuckled. "Once you go black, you never go back…"

The redhead's eyebrow arched up. "Does that apply to coffee too or just men?"

"I don't know," Terri admitted with a bright smile. "I'm a black coffee drinker."

The two teenagers ordered their respective orders – Faith ordering half a dozen donuts and bagels for the girls and a large mocha iced coffee for herself. Terri gestured over at a small table in the corner and the two sat across from the other, smiling at each other like dumb teenagers.

"So, what brings you to this little crap-heap?" Terri asked, looking her over. "You look a little sweaty."

"I know it's a turn off for guys if a girl gets a little sweaty…" Faith smiled slightly and took a sip of iced coffee. "But I decided to get some fresh air and exercise, so that explains the sweat. And why am I here? Maybe it's an odd twist of fate. Who knows?" Her smile fell after a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry about David. I didn't think he'd be so…possessive."

"It's not your fault," Terri said reassuringly. "It's just how he is. I've seen him with a half a dozen girls over the period of the summer before you came – easy marks, all of them – but then, something changed. You came into the picture and provided something new for him."

"What did I provide for him?"

"A challenge," Terri stated, watching her. "David…is that his name?" Faith nodded. "David goes after those who provide a challenge and won't stop until he has beaten them." He reached out and put a hand on top of Faith's. "I don't want to see him hurt you."

Faith felt a flash of warmth course through her body. He was concerned for her, something that Brett had never been. Then there was David. How could she begin to describe the way that he treated her, the way that she felt around him?

"I did something really, really stupid," Faith admitted after a moment of silence.

"You slept with him?"

"No, that would have been really, really, really, really stupid." _Oh, but Lord I want to…_ "I smoked pot last night."

"That doesn't sound so bad. I get high just walking on the boardwalk at night thanks to all the potheads spreading the fumes."

"And I told David something I shouldn't have…"

"Like what?"

Faith took a deep breath, physically bracing herself. "I told him that I love him..."

Terri stared at her in shock. Faith felt heat rise up in her face and she looked down at the table, finding it so hard to meet his gaze.

"I don't know why I told him that," Faith whispered, putting her head in her hands. "It was a really stupid thing to say…I was stoned off my rocker and…you must think I'm some kind of slut, going from one boy to the other…"

"You're not a slut," Terri said quietly but firmly.

"Well, I feel like one." Faith sighed and let her hands drop back onto the table. "And the thing is – you were right. Are right, whatever. He's playing a game and I'm a piece he moves around. I don't want to play his game – I just don't know how to get out in one piece."

"Do you love him?" Terri asked, after taking a hearty sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"I-I don't know," Faith admitted, shaking her head. "Every time I go around him, it's like something snaps and I get confused. Hell, I'm confused now! It's like my heart is trying to tell me something that I've forgotten but never known and my mind is telling me to get the hell out of Santa Carla. Run, run fast as I can, you know?"She let out a small frustrated sound and downed half of the iced coffee. "I must sound crazy…"

"Just a tad," Terri said, watching her. "I hate to say it, but I think that he's wormed his way into your heart."

"Is there any chance for me to get him out? Besides taking the next plane home?"

Terri shrugged. "I've never had to deal with anyone who was placed in David's game. You could tell him to 'fuck off' and avoid the boardwalk at night…"

"He knows where I'm staying and the girls just let him in without question. If I don't show up at the boardwalk, he'll come and bother me in my room." Faith held her head in her hand as she experienced brain freeze for a moment. "I can't avoid him. He'll corner me and -"

"Who the hell are you, Pretty Boy?" Brett's voice demanded from behind Faith.

"Ugh!" Faith turned in her seat and glared at the Emo. "Go away Brett!"

Brett ignored her and advanced on Terri. "Stay away from my girl!" he spat, glaring daggers at the Surfer Nazi. "Do you understand? Stay. Away. From. Her!"

"Dude, didn't she break up with you?" Terri asked, rising to his feet so that he towered over Brett.

"No." Brett said.

"Yes, I did." Faith rose to her feet too and grabbed her purchases. "You were just too drunk to realize it asshole."

Brett turned and looked at her with a pout, his puppy-dog eyes coming out. It was nothing like the cuteness of Marko's puppy-dog face – couldn't even hold a candle to it. "But babe -"

"No Brett," Faith said coldly. "You made your bed and fucked as many whores as you could in it. You'll never add me to your belt of conquests. So, save the look. I'm not buying into it anymore."

Faith started to walk around him, but he caught her around the waist by throwing out his arm. The redhead glared up at him, her spine stiffening.

"Let. Me. Go." she said, putting ice in her words.

"Not until you talk to me," Brett said as if her voice didn't bother him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Brett. You've cheated on me ever since you could get a boner and now, I've moved on from you. Get it through your thick head – I don't want to be with you."

The Emo looked down into her eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back to Terri. "Did you fuck him?" he asked her.

"No." Faith and Terri said at the same time.

"Good," Brett said with a smirk. "After five years of no sex, I think it's time for me and little Fire Crotch here to consummate our relationship."

Faith pushed him back away from her. "You're such a narcissistic pig! I am NOT going to sleep with you, dammit! I can't even stand to look at you – you make me sick!"

Brett's dark eyes burned into her. "You owe me, Faith…Five years, I waited for you -"

"You didn't wait! You fucked whatever you could!"

The Emo's hand clenched on her arm with bruising force, causing her to cry out in pain. "I didn't stick around waiting for you to have your 'special moment', only for you to break up with me, you filthy slut!"

"Let her go!" Terri snapped, breaking Brett's grip on Faith's arm. He looked at her. "I think you should go back to your motel room…"

Faith nodded and hurried out of the café, not looking back until she got to the motel. She was so sick of this nonsense!

Faith talked with the motel manager and asked her if she would kick Brett out of the room next to hers, out of the motel if possible. The older woman promised to see what she could do and then turned back to her soap opera. Faith had a feeling that the woman wouldn't do anything helpful, so she hurried up to her room where Giselle and Pru were getting dressed. The look on her face told the two of them to not talk to her.

When night came, she walked out into the embrace of the cool air off the ocean. It seemed to welcome her like a friend, whispering promises that only her heart understood but was unwilling to communicate with her brain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David followed the scent of Faith when he was on the boardwalk, leaving his brothers to make mischief of their own. He found her sitting on the top rail of the pier, her head turned away from him as she watched the world move around her. The leader of the Lost Boys wondered what she saw in the crowd of freaks and runaways that captivated her with their greedy little fingers.

"Faith…" David whispered, his voice soft as velvet.

"_Adalyn…"_

The redhead turned her face in his direction and she looked at him with uncertainty. David walked over to her and rested his hands on her thighs, looking up into her grey eyes. A frown tugged at his lips as he breathed in her scent.

"You were with the Surfer Nazi again," he said in a flat voice.

"I only had coffee with him," Faith whispered, frowning in kind. "And even then, we only talked for less than ten minutes before Brett barged in." She rubbed her arm almost unconsciously, the action drawing David's eyes to it.

There was a hand-shaped bruise on her upper arm, its mottled blue-black color standing out against her pale skin. David's eyes narrowed and he growled softly.

"Did that Emo bastard do this to you?" he demanded, his hands clenching into fists on her thighs.

"Yes, but I don't want you to do anything to him," Faith said, staring into his eyes. "He won't touch me again, so why bother hurting him back?" She reached out and put her hand against his face, her hand soft and warm against his cheek. "Please David, just let it go. Bruises heal. I'll be fine."

Under her touch and gaze, David found himself relaxing. They looked at each other, the world passing by around them. He saw recognition in her grey orbs and then she looked away from him as she heard someone scream on the rollercoaster.

"Faith," David said quietly, drawing her attention back to him. "Promise me that you'll avoid that Emo bastard and that you will tell me if he messes with you."

The redhead nodded with a sigh. "I promise."

David pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and placed it in between his lips. Faith watched him light it and he purposely blew a cloud of smoke in her face. She waved it away and her frown deepened.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke," she muttered.

"It's a nasty habit," he agreed, taking another drag on it. "I don't recommend trying it."

"Then why do you do it?" Faith asked.

"It keeps me alive…" David said with a smirk. "And it helps relieve stress."

"You stress?"

"Hey, the Sleep All Day, Party All Night lifestyle is stressful," David explained, taking another pull on his cigarette. "Living with four jackass brothers is even more stressful."

Faith laughed lightly. "I don't think that Dwayne or Laddie are jackasses. Dwayne's too quiet and understands everything – like an observer. And Laddie, he's so damn cute!"

David felt his dead heart flutter. "You think so?"

"Yeah…"

It was David's turn to chuckle. "Then you don't know the kid. He's an annoying, pain in the ass that always sticks his nose into every little thing. And that damn videogame that he plays all the time is so damn irritating…Can't even get a moment's peace around him and that damn whiny voice of his." He blew smoke in her face again. "And you think he's _cute_."

Faith shrugged, batting at the smoke as if the simple action would save her. "I have a soft spot for kids." She sighed and looked back out at the world. "I've always wanted a sibling, but I also didn't want another person to grow up under the care of my parents…"

David sighed. "You can call the boys your brothers…They already act like it is true."

The leader of the Lost Boys watched her for a moment, his eyes memorizing her features. Her eyes turned to his once more when he pulled the cigarette butt from between his lips. He flicked it past her head in the direction of the ocean behind her.

"Oh no…the fish are going to get cancer," Faith said with a slight smile.

"So the Japanese and Northeastern states will starve," David teased with a matching smile.

"Hey, I resemble that stereotype!"

"No wonder your breath smells fishy…"

The two laughed like they didn't have a care in the world. It was an easy, comfortable laugh and David could see that uncertainty in her eyes. She still didn't know why she felt so comfortable around him and he was just starting to admit the truth to himself.

"So what brings you to my side tonight, David?" she asked once their laughter drifted off. "Got something fun up your sleeve?"

David smirked at her. "We're having a party of sorts by a bonfire on the beach. You game?"

"Um…" Faith bit her bottom lip nervously, causing David to roll his eyes.

"C'mon Faith, you can't be a goody two shoes all your life. Be a rebel. Drink beer and…don't do drugs, again. Nothing is going to happen to you if you let go of your inhibitions for just one night."

The redhead nodded after a moment. "Fine, I'll drink a couple beers with you and my…brothers."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith was very aware of David's hand holding hers as they walked down the stairs towards the beach. Drunken teenagers danced around fires, calling out to each other and to the two of them. Faith thought she caught a glance of Nyx making out with some Surfer Nazi, but didn't turn to check. David guided her towards the last of five bonfires where loud rock music could be heard and a headbanging Paul could be seen dancing around the fire. He stopped when he saw the two of them approaching, a large smile crossing his face.

"Hey Faith-y!" he crooned. "Want some more weed?"

The redhead shook her head. "No way, Paul-y!"

"Aw…poor little Fire Kitty knows she can't handle a few puffs of Giggleweed..." Paul laughed, shaking his head so that his dirty blonde hair hit him in the face. "Lightweight…Bet ya can't handle one beer!"

"What do ya have to bet, Paul?" Marko asked with that Cheshire grin of his. "You ain't got the money."

"Then what do you call this?" Paul asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fifty dollar bill.

"It's fake," Dwayne said, watching Faith.

"Nah, man. I got it from David." Paul smiled at Faith and held out a beer. "If you get drunk on one beer, I get to touch your boobs."

Faith crossed her arms. "No boobs."

"One boob, thirty seconds."

"No boobs." Faith stuck her chin out defiantly. "Belly dance."

Paul looked intrigued. "Lap dance."

"Belly dance, plus a body roll. Final."

Paul held his hand out and she took hold of it, shaking it firmly. "Deal," he said with a large smile. "Here's your beer, babe."

Faith looked at the brand name on the beer and rolled her eyes. "You got the cheap stuff..."

"Best thing our money could buy," Paul said, taking a swig of his own beer.

"And yet, you can place a fifty dollar bet…you're such a dumbass," Faith muttered, sitting down next to Dwayne on a fat log.

"I never claimed I was educated, sweetheart."

Faith sighed and popped open the beer can, taking a hearty swig. "This just means I have a better chance at winning the bet…"

Paul went back to dancing to the songs playing on his "rock box" and the other boys and Faith drank their beers. Faith kept making faces as she drank the beer, the cheap stuff always tasted nasty to her, but she was not going to let Paul win. David sat across the fire from her, watching her with his piercing blue eyes. She saw humor in them as she threw down the empty can of beer and climbed to her feet.

"You lose Paul," she said, surprisingly steady on her feet. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't be a sore loser."

Paul frowned at her and held out the fifty. "How is it possible that you can handle beer, but not Giggleweed?"

"That's my special secret," Faith said with a smirk as she took the fifty, folded it up, and put it in her bra.

"You have another secret…" Marko commented, pointing at her stomach. "Want to tell us how you got those scars?"

Faith's smile fell and she sighed. "I was mugged and the mugger slashed me across my stomach with a knife -"

"Liar!" Marko said. "No mugger would slash a girl across the stomach without raping her. Tell the truth, Faith. We can handle it."

The redhead sighed again and slipped her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts. "You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you the truth."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Marko and Paul chanted.

"All right, knock it off! I wasn't mugged. I was attacked by…"

"By…?" Paul prompted.

Faith raised her eyes to look at David, a frown tugging at her lips. "A vampire."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I had a lot of fun looking for different names of marijuana, Giggleweed being my favorite because Faith was awfully giggly when she was high. However, I think that I'm now on a list of Bad People where the feds monitor my computer activity because of my searches. And I don't drink beer, so I don't know what the cheap shit is and do not want to be enlightened with any brand names. **

**So, now we've established some new interesting bits into the story. How will our dear Boys react to the statement/confession that Faith was attacked by a vampire? And where the hell is Nyx? That remains to be revealed in the upcoming updates…whenever I can get started on them. Also, who wants to throw darts at Brett? The little asswipe has to be the least favorite character I've ever created, so feel free to tell me what you would do to Brett if you were in the Lost Boys universe that this story takes place in a nice REVIEW…also you can pick on Terri. I give you free reign to bash my characters as long as you do it in a review. I enjoy reading them and replying to them, so REVIEW please. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So…I feel like an awful author. I promised to get this chapter written and up "soon" and this is far from the last update…Please forgive me for my negligence, my Plot Bunnies were running helter-skelter on me and I couldn't really focus on my story. **

**That aside, I'm updating now. It's a rather long chapter for me and I put some "touchy" moments in it, full of that nauseating sweetness that I never seem to find in real life. Truths are going to be brought to the surface and there will be some more underage drinking, which I do not condone, but know that it is there.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter update…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith watched the faces of the Lost Boys as she said the words, "A vampire."

They had fallen silent at those words and Faith watched as the wheels in their head started to turn once more. Marko and Paul started laughing, falling onto the ground with hyena laughter. Anger came crashing into her like a wave and her hands balled up into fists.

"Haha! I think she's drunk after all, Paul," Marko laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "She thinks there are vampires in the real world!"

Paul laughed, "Maybe I should get my money back! She's gotten into the Giggleweed again!"

Faith's expression darkened. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! That you would think that I was crazy for admitting the truth!"

"Hon, the truth is that you're nutty or high or both!" Paul said with a large smile. "There are no such things as vampires…"

"Well, there are vampire bats," Marko commented, laughter taking over him again. "Nutty Faith-y must have confused herself with that!"

Faith felt tears sting her eyes despite her anger. "You are…bastards who can rot in Hell for all I care!" she snarled before turning and running away from the fire and the boys around it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David watched Faith run away with a frown before glaring at his brothers who were still laughing. "You two are assholes," he stated with a growl.

"I didn't see you defending her sanity," Marko pointed out as Paul started headbanging again to the music from his "rock box". "And you know we couldn't have agreed with her that there are really vampires in this world. It's supposed to be a secret, right?"

"Except to those poor unfortunate souls we eat off of," Paul said, smiling dreamily. "Speaking of which…I'm rather parched."

Marko grabbed a beer and tossed it to the Twisted Sister wannabe. David looked across the fire at a silent Dwayne. The dark haired vampire's eyes flickered in the direction that Faith had run towards and David took the hint. He stood up and started walking away from his brothers, knowing that somehow he had to make things right with Faith without giving up the secret that he and his boys were vampires.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith walked up the stairs back onto the boardwalk, irritably wiping away bitter tears. She had known without really knowing that the Boys would think she was crazy. That they would tell her that there wasn't such a thing as a vampire.

_Maybe if I had died that night and became one of the undead, they would have thought differently! _Faith thought, stomping up the stairs with unnecessary force. _Even Dwayne was laughing…and David…_

She froze as her feet hit the boardwalk. David hadn't laughed, not even cracked a smile. Instead his eyes had looked haunted with understanding. Faith shook her head. _I must be seeing things. There is no way he'd believe that I was attacked by a monster out of Hell…no one would. I don't even believe myself half of the time because logic says that there is no such thing as an actual vampire, but…then what was that thing that attacked me?_

Faith merged into the crowd for a couple minutes before breaking away at the carousel. She had no clue why she always sought out the carousel at carnivals, theme parks, and now this boardwalk. It was just her place to sit, listen to music and children's laughter, and think as the world around her turned. She leaned against one of the faded golden poles and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her raging thoughts.

"Faith!" she heard David's voice call out to her but she didn't see him.

The redhead turned and walked over to one of the benches on the carousel, sitting on it. She didn't want to face him, afraid that he'd laugh at her and think that she was insane. Faith tried to make herself as small as possible and prayed that she'd turn invisible for just once in her life. God did not hear her or make her invisible.

"Faith," David said, climbing onto the carousel. "Why'd you run away like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Faith asked, picking at her nails to distract herself from the sadness that was welling up inside of her. "I was being laughed at for something I didn't want to admit and when I did admit it, you all…" She trailed off, knowing she was talking in circles and repeating the same thing over and over again.

"The happiest person is one who can laugh at themselves with others," David commented, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't think what I said was funny," Faith grumbled, glancing at him. "I was being serious. Totally and completely serious…and you just laughed."

"I didn't laugh. Our brothers did..." David corrected her. "I knew you were serious when you didn't even crack a smile."

Faith turned her head to look at him full on. "You – you knew that I was being serious? Then why didn't you make them stop laughing at me? Why did you make me feel crazy?"

David sighed. "I'm going to tell you something that not a lot of people know, but you have to swear that you'll keep your trap shut about it. Understand?"

Faith nodded, looking at him expectedly. She watched him shift uncomfortably and pull a cigarette from behind his ear.

"The Boys and I know about vampires," he said quietly, taking a drag on the lit cigarette. "We've all lost someone or something to one or more. Dwayne and Laddie each lost their entire family. Paul lost his mother and Marko lost his father. I lost someone to a really horrible bloodsucker. The Boys and I were spared by mere chance and we found each other, promising to never let another vampire take something precious from us. We are joined by fear and we don't openly talk about the undead to anyone, not even each other. We just know they are out there and that keeps us going…if that makes any sense."

Faith stared at him for a moment, trying to process what he said. "You all…know vampires exist?"

"Yes."

"And you all lost someone to…vampires?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Faith chewed on her bottom lip and looked out at the world for a moment. "Who did you lose to a vampire?"

David shifted against her once more as if uncomfortable. "My fiancé…" he admitted quietly, his voice laden with sadness. "I watched her die, there was so much blood…and I swore I'd never let another damn vampire take away someone I loved."

Faith frowned and snuck a glance at him. His arm draped around her shoulders and she felt the naturalness of the action, it scared her. His eyes were on her, meeting her gaze evenly. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his.

"Your turn, princess," David said with a slight smirk.

"What?"

"Your turn to explain what happened."

Faith sighed and put her hand on her stomach, touching the scars. "I was searching for my mom because she hadn't been home in a few days. I had to go to the rougher part of town and I came across this…this monster in an alley and he was feeding on some bum. I cried out and he saw me, dropping the body like it was nothing. He came at me with his claws and…I didn't know what to do. I knew I was going to die and then he pulled back after slashing me across the stomach and said 'You belong to another…You're lucky, precious' and then he was gone. He just flew away as if he had never been there. I ran home to Pru and told her that I'd been mugged for nothing. I didn't want her to think that I was crazy…I know she doesn't believe me, but how could I make her see that vampires exist?"

"You can't," David said firmly. "The less people know about what goes bump in the night, the happier they'll be. Let them live in blissful ignorance. It's better for them."

Faith nodded. The two sat in silence, listening to the world around them. The redhead started picking at her fingers again with a frown.

"You like Mexican food?" David asked, randomly.

The redhead looked at him quizzically. "Yeah…why?"

"No reason," David said, blowing smoke in her face. "I just thought it's about that time where I normally feed you, since you obviously can't feed yourself."

"And Mexican food is your answer to this continual problem?"

"If you don't want to eat, I can let you starve," David said with a smirk. "I just thought you'd like something other than Chinese food and the fare of the boardwalk."

Faith smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Aw…I was looking forward to having another chili foot-long too."

David laughed, the sound making her heart beat faster. _Why do I feel this way around him so soon? Am I actually falling in love with someone who actually cares? Does he even care?_

"We'll get you another chili foot-long some other time," David said, standing up and offering her a hand. "For now, we'll settle for Mexican food."

Faith took hold of his hand and he pulled her to her feet, her body rubbing against his. Color flooded Faith's cheeks and she looked away, embarrassed by the contact. David wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her off of the carousel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David held the door to the Mexican restaurant open for Faith, earning a smile that he found he was starting to crave. A nice senorita ushered them to their seat, a corner booth away from the other patrons who were nursing their own drinks. David slid into the seat next to Faith, their legs touching and draped his arm across the back of the booth, his fingers grazing her shoulder.

"What would you like to drink?" the senorita asked, pulling out a small white notepad and pen.

"Tequila for me and a chocolate margarita for the lady," David said with a smile.

The senorita nodded and walked away to get their drinks. Faith looked alarmed as she turned her eyes towards him.

"They don't ask for IDs here?" she asked incredulously.

"Not if I'm the one ordering," David explained. "I look older than I really am." _Or is my age older than the legal drinking age? _"Don't you agree, Faith?"

The redhead nodded and drummed her fingernails against the table, pretending not to notice his fingers drawing little circles on her exposed skin. David felt himself tighten slightly at the thought of those black nails embedding themselves in his back as they fell off the edge of ecstasy. Faith didn't seem to notice him move uncomfortably as she listened to the Mexican music playing throughout the restaurant.

The senorita came back towards their table with a fresh bottle of tequila and a glass and a large chocolate margarita. She slid them in front of the couple and pulled out her notepad again.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" she asked, looking at Faith.

"The habanera chicken burrito with extra jalapenos, please." Faith said, flicking the menu that David had placed in front of her towards him again.

"Y tu?" the senorita asked, looking at David.

"The habanera beef burrito with extra jalapenos," David said, not even bothering to look at the menu before handing it to the senorita. "Gracias."

Faith grabbed her margarita glass carefully and took a hesitant sip. David saw the smile cross her face and chuckled.

"You like it?" he asked with a smirk.

The redhead at his side nodded. "It tastes a lot better than that crappy beer Paul gave me. A lot better."

"I never knew a girl who could resist the temptation and taste of chocolate."

"Giselle's allergic to chocolate," Faith commented. "Her throat swells shut and she gets hives if she has any, but she loves the smell of it."

"That poor girl," David said, pouring himself some tequila. "Life is hard when you can't get any chocolate." He smirked at her. "You should consume twice the chocolate for her."

Faith laughed. "And get sick doing it? I don't think so. She can smell it and imagine that she is allowed to eat it, I'll eat my share and no more."

"Some friend you are."

"I'm the perfect friend. Fun and sensible. Wild and tamed at the same time. Not gluttonous –"

"Unless there's orange chicken and then all bets are off."

Faith smiled at him. "Exactly."

They shared a moment of companionable silence as they nursed their respective drinks. David looked at her once more, a thought coming to mind.

"Are you sure you can handle habanera chicken with extra jalapenos?" he asked. "You don't have to prove how tough you are to me by eating something that will tear your insides up." He smirked slightly. "You will regret it later."

Faith looked at him with a happy gleam in her eye. "I'm not trying to be tough. I eat habanera peppers by themselves and nothing bad ever happens to me." She smiled smugly. "I could care less about appearing tough to anyone…including you."

David matched her smile easily. "Now that that is settled…I've got a question for you."

"And the question is?"

"Are you gonna break up with that Surfer Nazi?" David asked, looking at her.

"I'm not going to reward that question with an answer," Faith mumbled, lifting her chocolate margarita to her lips once more.

David reached out and prevented her from drinking the alcoholic beverage. "Faith…" he said in a slight growl. "I already told you that I won't share you with anyone."

Those grey eyes turned to him as she sighed. "David, I can't break up with someone I'm not in a romantic relationship with. Terri…is just a friend."

"That you kissed," David reminded her.

"Yes, I kissed him once." She looked at her margarita, almost like she wanted to drown herself in it. "I feel…like he's just a friend. A guy friend who never will become more than that…I like to hang out with him because I'm tired of feeling alone…"

"Alone?" David repeated, watching her stir her straw around the glass. "How can you be alone if you are always surrounded by your friends?"

The redhead frowned, not looking at him. "A person can be alone in a crowded room…That's how I feel whenever I am with Pru and the others. They get to live, laugh, and love so easily. They form relationships so easily and…here I am, being a downer who can't find that Summer Love my friends wanted me to find."

"Bullshit." David said, causing her to look at him in alarm. "You _can _find the Summer Love. You just don't want to because you're scared of being hurt." He looked her dead in the eye, so she'd know he was serious. "Sometimes, you have to fight through the pain and experience life in order to find the right person…"

As he watched, one of Faith's eyebrows quirked upwards as her mind processed what he'd said. "Okay…When did you become a Love Guru?"

"Right about the moment you admitted that you loved me," David said with a smirk.

Faith looked at him, color rising in her face. "I was high when I said that."

"Your point?"

"My judgment was impaired."

"It seems like your judgment has been impaired for awhile. Starting with the relationship with the Emo whore." His eyes turned away from her as the senorita came towards their booth, balancing a tray of food in her hands. "I think the weed cleared your mind."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Like that makes sense."

"It does." David said after the senorita walked away, leaving their food in front of them. "Are you just scared to admit that you have natural human feelings?"

Faith looked at him. "Are you?"

"Ladies first, Faith."

David watched the redhead take a bite of her chicken burrito and chew it as she collected her thoughts. He had a feeling that she wanted to argue and he was ready to counteract her points.

"I don't understand these feelings I have had come up inside me since coming here," Faith admitted, staring at her food. "I don't understand how I could fall for someone so fast, without knowing them as much as I should, but it feels natural. Like I have felt this way before, but simply forgot about it. I hate how easily I've fallen in love when I know _nothing_ about…you." She glanced at him. "I hate the naturalness of it all because I don't know you and my heart seems to think otherwise. I just…when you kiss me…It feels so _right_, but I…"

David watched her shake her head and take another bite of her burrito, looking confused. The redhead sighed and set her burrito down. Part of David wanted to be able to see into her mind, to play a mind trick to get a smile on her face, but he refrained. He patiently waited for her to speak again, not caring that his burrito was getting colder.

"I don't understand any of this," Faith muttered, putting her hands on her lap. "I don't understand love…I never felt this way before…I've never been in love, not this way. And I just don't understand this."

The leader of the Lost Boys looked at her. "Love is one of the hardest emotions to understand and to put words to. I don't understand it myself…" He shrugged a shoulder and poured himself some more tequila. "And I've been in love a few times…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith ate her burrito slowly, getting two refills for her chocolate margarita before she finished. David's arm slipped away from her shoulders as he helped himself to his burrito. She noticed the thoughtful gleam in his eyes as he looked out at the other patrons of the restaurant and wished she knew what he was thinking.

"I'll be right back," David said, sliding out of the booth. "Don't touch my tequila."

"I won't," Faith muttered, stirring her straw around her glass.

She was feeling slightly buzzed, but not completely drunk. Her grey eyes turned towards David's tequila bottle, noting that it was half way gone.

_An optimist would say it was half full_, Faith thought, letting the corner of her lips curl up. _And he doesn't even seem fazed about the alcohol…Does that man ever get drunk?_

The redhead sipped some more of her chocolate drink and looked up as David came back, but he wasn't alone. Several of the employees of the restaurant had followed him with sombreros and one of them held a small cake with a lit candle on it. Faith's eyes widened in alarm as they started singing in Spanish and placed a sombrero on her head, pulling her out of the booth and dancing around her. She'd never been good at Spanish, so she had no idea what was happening.

_Are they going to sacrifice me as some sort of ritual? _Faith wondered, watching them with confusion in her eyes.

David laughed at her expression and stepped into the circle, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "They're singing 'Happy Birthday' to you," he told her quietly, his breath tickling her ear. She looked up into his ice blue eyes. "It is your birthday, right Faith?"

Realization creeping into her mind at his words through the haze of alcohol, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is."

The employees danced around her for a few more seconds before the one holding the small cake moved in front of her. She blew out the candle and they cheered. David took the cake from the employee and they left, taking their sombreros with them. Faith giggled a little as she slid back into the corner of the booth, David sliding in next to her.

"It's not really my birthday," she said quietly, accepting the fork that he offered her. "Why did you -"

"I thought it'd be funny," he said, cutting across her with a smirk as he cut off a forkful of the chocolate cake and ate it. "You needed a decent cheering up and since the boys aren't here, it was the best idea."

Faith smiled at him and playfully bumped her shoulder against his. "Thank you…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After paying for the meal, David led her towards the exit door. They stopped short, looking out at the window at the pouring rain. David cursed quietly, startling Faith with a muttered complaint about how his bike would be wet. Faith felt a smile cross her face and she didn't know if it was because of the alcohol in her system, but she felt strangely warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"We can wait it out," David said, glancing at her.

"Or…" Faith giggled, smiling slightly at him. "We could do this…"

Without waiting to explain or see his expression, Faith ran out of the restaurant and into the rain. The rain was pleasantly cool on her warm skin and drenched her after just a few minutes standing there. She spun around in a circle, her face lifted to the crying heavens and laughter coming from her mouth. Strong arms wrapped around her and she looked up into David's eyes, seeing a smile playing on his face.

"You're wet," he said, brushing back that stubborn strand of hair.

"You're handsome," Faith said, putting her hands on his chest. She blinked as some raindrops got into her eyes. "I want to tell you something…"

David looked down at her, one of his eyebrows arching up. "What?"

"I…" Faith shook her head, trying to get the rain out of her eyes. "I want to kiss you…in the rain."

David smirked down at her and for once it didn't irritate her. She popped herself up onto the tips of her feet and brushed her lips against his. David pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeper until her body was humming with the heat of his soul-burning kiss…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yay! There was another kiss! I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain, but ain't that lucky, so Faith gets to experience it. I hope you enjoyed this little "date" that Faith and David went on and that I made at least a few of you happy with this update. I'll try to start working on the next chapter in a couple days, but right now, I'm going to bed. I need my sleep.**

**Don't forget to review this story! I look at the reviews and reply to them, even after the story is dead. So please review! Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back with an update – finally! I think I know where I want this story to go, but I probably shouldn't think…Anyway, I'm glad for the response that I received from you lovely people – anonymous and signed in people – and I thank you for your continued support.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith smiled like she had never smiled before as David pulled his motorcycle into a parking spot in front of the motel she was staying at. The rain had let up shortly after their kiss and Faith felt like she was on top of the world. David let his hand stray along the right thigh that hugged his side and Faith shivered.

She climbed off the motorcycle and waited patiently for him to climb off too, him doing so with more grace than she could ever hope to possess. The leader of the Lost Boys wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"I've got something for you," Faith said, looking up into his icy blue eyes. "And it's not another kiss…"

David cocked an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"A drawing…for you and the Boys," Faith said, feeling a little childish.

"Is it a nude drawing?"

Color flooded Faith's face. "No!"

"Pity…" He took hold of her hand and started walking with her across the parking lot. "I guess we'll just have to get some Playboy magazines…"

"Gross…" Faith muttered, leading him up the stairs.

"What is this drawing?" David asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "And why should I share it with the Boys?"

"Because…because I said so."

"Good argument."

Faith smiled slightly. "I thought so…"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Nope," Faith said, popping the 'p' sound again. "I am an expert in its usage."

She didn't realize that she'd been holding her breath until she was in front of her motel door and let it out. Her eyes turned in the direction of Brett's room, the door not opening for once.

_Good, he's learned his lesson_, Faith thought, pulling the key to the room out of her pocket.

"Wait here," she said, fitting the key into the lock and glancing at David.

David sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Faith slid into the room and closed the door behind her. Pru and Giselle were dancing in front of the television, singing with Billy Joel to one of their favorite songs. Nyx came walking into the room from the bathroom, dressed in boy-short panties and a ripped shirt and without her dark makeup on.

"Did you have fun screwing the city?" Faith asked, staring at her fresh-faced friend.

Nyx smirked. "Yeah, want to try it some time?"

"No." Faith walked past her and started rifling through her things.

The Goth turned to watch Faith with an arched eyebrow. "Your Biker Sex God still out there waiting for you?"

"Yeah…" Faith lifted her eyes to look at her friend. "Why?"

Nyx smiled prettily. "Oh, no reason. I just think it's rude to leave a guest all alone outside…I'll go keep him company."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David was leaning against the railing of the balcony, a fresh cigarette lit in between his lips. He heard the exchange between Faith and Nyx in the room behind him and smirked. The door opened and then closed a moment later. The smell of really pungent perfume came floating to his nose and he forced himself not to gag. The Queen of the Damned wannabe leaned against the railing next to him.

"Hi Stranger," Nyx purred and David noticed that she wasn't wearing any of that dark makeup that he'd come to associate her with. "Got an extra cig?"

David reached into a pocket of his trench coat and handed her one. "You smoke?" he asked her, lighting it for her.

Nyx smiled at him and he noticed her eyes gleam slightly. "You'd be surprised about the things I do…"

David smirked and looked back out at the world around them, blowing out a steady stream of smoke. "Your flirting technique lacks subtlety."

"Who said I wanted my flirting to be hidden? I see something that I want and I'll make no attempt to hide my desire for it." She leaned her hips against the railing. "And I usually get what I want."

"I'm not interested," David said, allowing a moment of silence to pass between them. "Don't you have any sense of loyalty to your friends and their lovers?"

Nyx laughed. "I test the boys for them…I was good old Brett's first and Faith wasn't missing much…" She held her fingers a few centimeters apart. "Itty bitty dick…" She brought the cigarette away from her lips to blow out a stream of smoke. "Faith got out while the getting was good…and she's already found herself two new men…Sexy surf boy Terri and then we have you, the dangerous Biker Sex God…"

David cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "You sleep with Terri?"

"Not yet," Nyx admitted her dark eyes full of amusement. "He's holding out for Faith like a lovesick puppy." She laughed again. "That girl won't let anyone in her pants – can't handle a man's body at all. Not like I can."

"You know," David began, turning to face her slightly. "People like you are called sluts."

"It comes with the territory," Nyx said, shrugging a shoulder. "I don't care what people call me. I know what I am and that is a person who loves sex with good looking men."

"Nympho…" David said with a slight sigh.

The Goth's lips curled up into a half smile. "And you aren't?"

"Not anymore."

"That's not what I've heard." David glanced at her and she laughed lightly. "I've heard about your little rendezvous with different bimbos and hookers…You have a different girl on your arm every other night. So, who is the pot calling the kettle black?" She smiled at the soft growl that came from his throat. "You've been with other chicks since you met Faith, haven't you?"

David's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say a word. It didn't seem to matter to Nyx because she smirked and looked out at the world once more.

"Can't say I blame you…Faith is Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes and doesn't know how to rock that body she has…It must be so _infuriating _for you, especially when other girls flock to your c-"

"You don't know anything," David said, cutting across her before she could say something disgusting. "I like Faith."

"So does Terri and Brett," Nyx said, flicking her cigarette butt onto the blacktop below. "But you don't see them getting lucky. Trust me, she's going to keep her legs closed like the 'innocent' virgin she is." Her dark eyes lit up suddenly at a thought. "That's why you're with her!"

"I don't follow you," David said, his eyes on hers.

"Oh c'mon…Don't play dumb. _All_ the guys in the world want to get to be the first one to get in a chick's pants – it's an ego booster." She laughed dryly. "Lucky for me, I took my own virginity and taught some virgin guys a few tricks." The Queen of the Damned wannabe smirked. "So how you plan to get into little Faith's pants? A romantic dinner with some bubbly? An unexpected make out session that gets out of control on the beach?"

David could smell the pheromones rolling off of the Goth and felt his undead stomach clench. "You on something?" he asked.

"Why? You want some?" Nyx practically purred at him. She smiled at his expression, not flinching at the darkness of it. "Or some of _this_?" She gestured at her body.

"No, I think I'll pass…Might fall into that abyss and never find my way out."

Nyx shrugged and turned. "Suit yourself…"

David heard footsteps and then the door to the girls' motel room opened. The leader of the Lost Boys turned to see Faith emerge from the room and the Queen of the Damned wannabe went back in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith waited for the door to close behind Nyx and then turned her eyes to David. "She was flirting with you," she guessed.

"More like throwing herself at me," David said with a slight smirk on his face.

She sighed and looked away. "She likes stealing things from others…starting with toys on the playground and moving onto people…"

David's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him and his hand gently cupped her chin, turning her face so he could look her in the eye. "Hey," he said quietly. "No one is going to steal me from you. Not some Queen of the Damned whore. Not anyone. I'm all yours."

Faith smiled a small smile. She wanted desperately to believe that, but part of her hinted that there was something that would never be true to that promise. There would always be someone else – someone else that he would never mention. A ghost of the past. His first love.

"_That's you…"_

Her heart clenched for a moment as she silently told herself that it was not true. David plucked a red folder out of her hands and waved it in front of her.

"Is this the drawing?" he asked.

"Yeah," Faith said, glad for the distraction. "Don't open it!" she exclaimed when he moved to do the mentioned action.

"Why not?" David asked, arching an eyebrow, but refrained from opening the folder. "Are you embarrassed about your artistic ability or the lack of one?"

"Yes…I mean…er!" Faith sighed and shook her head. "Just don't open it until you're with the Boys. Please David."

The platinum blonde biker let out a heavy sigh, almost like he was mocking her, and nodded. "All right, but since I agreed to your terms, you have to agree to one of mine."

"Fine," Faith said before holding up a finger. "Nothing gross though."  
A playful smirk crossed David's face. "Okay."

"Okay…What is your term?"

David leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "You let me kiss you whenever, wherever, _however_ I want to."

Heat flooded through Faith's body and her heart beat faster. She swallowed and straightened her spine, conscious of the hand at the small of her back. "Fine."

She heard him chuckle as his lips touched her neck just above her spiked choker. His lips trailed with a ghostly touch along her jaw until they found her lips, capturing them in a soul burning kiss. Faith would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her against himself, her knees growing weak.

He pulled away slightly, their breath mingling as he looked into her eyes. "You like that?" he asked in a soft growl.

"Like what?" Faith asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, you're really funny," David said with a smirk.

"Sarcasm?" Faith guessed, a playful smile on her face.

"Gee, look who's learning something tonight…"

"Oh stop," Faith said, putting her hand on his chest. She leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I _do _like that…" she admitted.

"There will be more where _that_ comes from," David assured her. "But not tonight…"

Faith nodded. "You're right…I might get addicted to them."

The platinum blonde biker chuckled. "Druggy..." He smirked at her and glanced at the window of Faith's motel room. "You better get some sleep," he said. "Dark circles under a girl's eyes are very unattractive."

Faith was gently pushed towards her room's door and she rolled her eyes. David didn't move until she was safely inside her room and Giselle and Pru pounced on her for details…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David could hear the sound of Paul's rock box playing something from a band, whose name evaded him at that moment, as he came into the cave-hotel. Marko looked up at him from his perch on the back of a couch and bit his thumb nail. Dwayne was reading Dante's Inferno for the thousandth time and barely acknowledged his brother's presence.

Paul jumped in front of him with a broad smile. "Whatcha got there Davie?" he asked, his eyes flitting to the red folder in David's hand. "Nude pictures? Sexy pin-ups?"

"I don't know," David said, moving past his brother.

"Aw, c'mon man!" Paul complained, turning to watch the older vampire take his place on the wheelchair-throne. "You didn't have to listen to Faith – she'd never know if you looked at it before you were with us."

"I won't break a promise," David muttered, turning the red folder in his hands, noticing how pretty the girl's handwriting was. "_Faith Arnazino_, interesting name…"

"She is interesting," Dwayne pointed out, turning a page in his book. "Or you wouldn't be so fond of her."

David didn't favor Dwayne with even a glance. He could hear Marko chanting "open it" with Paul in his head. With a roll of his eyes, he opened the folder and his eyes widened slightly.

There was more than one drawing in the folder and the Boys came closer to look at themselves. They hadn't seen themselves in the years they had spent being vampires – their reflection no longer able to be seen in a mirror. Faith's drawings weren't fantastic like the masters, but they were good for someone who hadn't drawn in front of actual models.

"Damn!" Paul said, pulling the drawing of himself out of the folder. "I look sexy! No wonder ladies can't keep themselves away from me…"

David passed out the other drawings – even one for Laddie – and then looked at his portrait. Faith had captured his sharp features, his piercing eyes that held so many emotions, and even his cocky smirk. His eyes roamed over the face down to the neck where he saw something he hadn't seen in years.

Around his neck was a simple chain with a gold ring on it. _Adalyn's _ring…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So…I pretty much don't like Nyx very much and have kinda been getting more and more annoyed with her through all of her appearances in this story. I'm not going to kill her off though, but she will get her just desserts. And what's with Faith drawing Adalyn's ring?**

**I've got a plan for an odd chapter after this one. No spoilers or hints, but if you'd like to make a guess about what happens next go for it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can find the time to write down it before it vanishes from my mind.**

**As usual, please review. Flames, critiques, praise, babbling/rambling, and questions/suggestions are always accepted and I will try to respond to you. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hola! It's been a few weeks since I've updated this story which is kinda a bad habit of me. But you guys got it easy, some of my other readers from other fandoms have yet to have an update since around February or March. I'm working on too many projects and plotlines are thought up, mixed up, and thrown aside in this chaos. I could say that I will try to be better with the updates, but that would be a false promise. **

**I thank you all for your patience and here is a short chapter for you to puzzle over…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_Adalyn…" David whispered, squeezing her hand affectionately as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, David!"_

_David…_

The redhead opened her eyes and sat up. The room was dark when she glanced around. No one was in the room with her. With a soft sigh of relief, she slid out of bed and walked over to one of the bags that contained her clothes. She pulled out a white sundress and smiled as she remembered David's proposal, the feeling of his lips against hers. The feeling of the ghostly touch of his lips as they moved over her skin…Everything about him made her tremble with excitement, even when he wasn't there with her.

_David…_

The girl slipped out of her nightclothes and into the dress, the soft cotton cool against her skin. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed that something was missing.

_Where is the ring? _she thought, touching her neck. _David will be so mad…Maybe he has it? _Her smile came back to her lips. _Yes! That must be where it is…David, my David…_

She glided out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David had experienced a hard day of sleep – or a lack of a proper sleep at all. He'd been tormented with the memories of his past life as a human. All of them so bitterly sweet and hard to stomach knowing that he had ended the life of the one person he'd ever truly loved.

_No, you found someone to love again_, David told himself, shielding his thoughts from his brothers as they stirred, waking up slowly.

The older vampire jumped from the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath as he walked through the cave's many tunnels to Laddie's room. The half-vampire was clutching the drawing of himself that Faith had drawn, even as he slept he refused to let go of it. David reached over and gently shook the boy by the shoulder without saying a word.

Laddie murmured something and rubbed at his eyes with one hand as he sat up, hugging the drawing close to his body.

"Leave the drawing here," David instructed, turning his back on the boy. "Unless you want it to get destroyed…by natural forces."

Laddie made a small sound of disapproval, but David didn't spare him another thought. The image of the biker's portrait flashed in front of his mind's eye, the way Faith pictured him – so deep, mysterious, and…sad. It was like she could see the humanity he'd lost a long time ago and the mystery of his new secret – the secret that he and his brothers were hiding from her, from the world. She hadn't even known him for more than a week and yet, Faith knew him – or was she simply _remembering_?

_No_, David told himself, shaking his head. _Adalyn and Faith are two different people. Reincarnation doesn't mean that they are exactly the same person, does it?…Faith is not a Southern Belle with gentlewoman mannerisms. Adalyn couldn't draw anything – but she did okay with needlepoint…They are different – completely and absolutely different – no matter how much they look alike…_

A fuzzy image of a person came floating into view as David entered the lobby of the hotel-cave. He blinked and tried to focus on it, but the image wavered and faded, never growing any clearer. Thinking that it was nothing, David pushed away the thoughts and concentrated on the nightly routine – except now it had someone else in play: Faith.

The Boys were waiting for him when he came into the lobby with Laddie in tow. Paul already had a joint in between his smiling lips. Marko was jumping around impatiently while Dwayne high-fived Laddie when the boy came rushing over. It was like every other night that they'd spent, but he could feel that his brothers were antsy. Something was bothering them and he realized that he was feeling slightly _eager_ – if that was the word that suited this strange feeling that he and his brothers shared.

_What is going on? _David wondered in the privacy of the darkest regions of his mind as he led the way out of the hotel-cave. _Something doesn't feel right…Could it be old Max? Did he spot some unfortunate lady with children that sparked his interest? _A wry smirk crossed David's lips. _He's a sucker for little Mrs. Mum types, even though it never works out the way that he wants it to._

The leader of the Lost Boys clenched his teeth as he remembered the past women that Max had tried to _date_ over the decades. All of them had been mothers – ranging from new to experienced – both single and married. The man had no shame in sweet-talking to the gentler sex, but none had worked out in his favor. There had been one woman who had caught Max's eye when David had been introduced to the vampire, but she hadn't been interested – she didn't even _like _the older man. All of her attention and heart had been for David and David alone.

_Adalyn wanted to be with me - not Max and that infuriated him. Not even the promise of wealth, comfort, and power could convince her to turn away from me. That bastard killed her!_

David didn't realize that they were at the boardwalk until the sound of children's laughter met his ears. The Boys were even more restless, feeling the excitement of their sire.

"If he gets any more excited, I think he's going to have a…_premature detonation_," Paul laughed with Marko, flicking his joint aside as the bikers climbed off their bikes.

Neither Dwayne nor David even smirked at that. Again that fuzzy image of someone on the boardwalk flashed before his eyes and something tightened inside of David.

"Look," Dwayne said as the crowd at the entrance to the boardwalk thinned.

Standing off to the side was a girl in a white summer dress and pretty silver sandals. David's eyes traveled up her body and widened when he saw the fiery red color of her hair.

"_Adalyn…"_he breathed.

The leader's eyes turned towards Video Max where he saw his sire watching the redhead with obvious interest. David saw red and almost leapt forward to tear his sire apart, but Dwayne and Paul were in front of him, holding him back.

"David, listen man, you can't do anything here," Paul said, not smiling. "There are too many witnesses…"

"That _bastard_!" David growled, struggling to get past his brothers. "He's got his fucking eyes on her! I won't lose her again!"

"You won't," Dwayne said, motioning for Marko to come over. "Get him out of here. And make sure he eats someone." His dark eyes turned in the direction of Laddie who looked worried. "Go distract old Max, buddy."

The little half-vampire nodded and scurried off, not really knowing what was going on. Dwayne's eyes turned back to David's which were turning a feral yellow. "Get out of here David," he ordered firmly. "There's nothing you can do David. _Nothing._" He pushed his brother back towards the bikes and the other two forced him to keep moving. "I'll keep her safe," Dwayne swore.

With a last wild look at the girl standing on the boardwalk, David climbed on his bike and disappeared down the street with his brothers keeping up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dwayne waited until David and the other two were gone before turning. He glanced at Video Max and saw that Laddie was keeping Max as busy as he could, but the older vampire's eyes kept drifting towards the girl in the white dress. David had never really talked about the girl that had claimed his heart when he was a human, but all of the brothers knew about her through the mental bond that they all shared. Everyone of them knew that Adalyn had been David's past love - one that Max had expressed feelings for – and Dwayne knew that if the redhead from this time was the reincarnation of Adalyn, then David would fight like hell to keep their sire's grubby hands away from her.

"Faith?" Dwayne whispered, moving to stand beside the redhead.

The redhead turned her face towards him with a pleasant smile. "I believe you are mistaken," the girl said with a Southern accent. "My name is Adalyn…but Faith is a pretty name."

Dwayne looked down at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for my fiancé," the redhead said with a sigh that was uncharacteristic for the modern teen. "I'm afraid that he will be angry with me for losing his ring. It's been in his family for generations, given down from mother to son when they are engaged." She smiled up at Dwayne. "We're going to be married soon. He just needs to work a couple weeks more with Max to get the funds necessary to leave this place."

"You know Max?"

"Why sure I do! Everyone does. He's a rich business man who came to town a couple years ago and he's brought so many new jobs and inventions to this place." She frowned. "You must be new around here to not know Max…"

Dwayne nodded. "I am somewhat new to this…"

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around to talk to you eventually." The redhead brushed back a strand of hair. "I don't like to be alone around him…He just seems so _lonely_…like he's been away from women for so long. Men are dangerous when they're like that. That's why I'm glad that David is taking me away from here. We're eloping." Her smile brightened. "It's so romantic! A real adventure!"

Dwayne grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her gently. "You are not Adalyn," he said firmly. "Your name is Faith and you're not getting married anytime soon."

"I...I don't understand…" the Southern belle accent was there but fading.

"Come on Faith, come back to the present," Dwayne said, releasing her.

The redhead turned and looked out at the ocean so dark that where the sky met it could not be determined. Dwayne watched in silence as the girl sighed and the way she carried her body changed into something more familiar.

"Faith?" Dwayne asked after a moment.

"Yeah Dwayne?" Faith turned to look at him before the breeze made the skirt of her dress blow against her legs. She looked down at her outfit and frowned. "Dammit!"

Dwayne was startled by the sudden venom in her voice and the contrasting tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Faith?" he questioned, taking a step closer to her as the redhead's lower lip trembled, instantly going into protective big brother mode.

"It…it happened again, didn't it?" Faith asked. "I was _her _again, wasn't I?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well…what do y'all think? Have I leapt over the edge and taken a nosedive with this chapter, this story? Let me know what y'all think of this. I promise that I don't bite and I can be nice even to trolls and people who flame me. (Bring on the flames if you want!) I am thankful for all of your support and hope you remain patient with me as this story progresses. Read and Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, I admit that I didn't put much of David in this chapter like I said I might. I wanted to have some Faith/Dwayne time because he is her "big brother" after all. And I'd also like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and clicking the "Favorite" button. It is because of you all that this story has continued…Thanks lovelies!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith stared out at the water, ignoring the laughter and fun-filled screams. To her, it felt wrong to stand in the presence of so many happy people when she felt so low. It had happened _again._

"What do you mean 'you were her'?" Dwayne asked quietly. "Do you have a split personality?"

"I guess you could call it that," Faith muttered, not looking at him. "But it's not your textbook case…" She raked her fingers through her hair irritably, wondering how she could explain it. "This _personality _has been haunting me for as long as I can remember. I'm a born and raised New Englander – as far away from a Southern Belle as you can get, but somehow I get the accent of little Miss Southern Belle when _she _takes control. You know how bad I am with accents – I can't even get a word right in the Southern belle accent, so how -?"

Dwayne watched her for a moment; she could feel his stare on her and she took a shaky breath. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Adalyn," Faith said, plucking at the white sundress. "She is so much more _ladylike _than I am. Dresses, pretty shoes, graceful as hell…Everything I am not." She frowned and looked down at the dress in disgust. "This isn't even mine…It must be Pru's...Damn!"

The dark haired man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You always dress in your cousin's clothes when _Adalyn_ takes over?"

"Since she's the only teenager who wears dresses in my family, yes."

"No wonder it looks big on you in…_certain areas_," Dwayne commented, looking away.

Faith instinctively pressed her right hand against the top of the dress to hide her bra. "It's not my fault that she took all the breasts in the family…" A sudden thought came to her mind. "Did – did David see me?"

Something passed behind Dwayne's dark eyes, too quickly for her to really put a name to it. He shook his head. "He's running late tonight," Dwayne said. "Paul got into a bit of trouble with a local drug dealer…Just your typical Friday night."

"Except that this is Thursday," Faith pointed out, feeling relieved that David hadn't seen her as Adalyn. She brushed back that damn strand of hair that always fell in her face. "I should go back to motel and change…That will be fun to explain…"

Dwayne wrapped his arm around her waist and propelled her through the crowd, further away from the entrance to the boardwalk. Faith's eyes almost impulsively turned towards Video Max and made contact with the boss of the store. Something cold settled over her shoulders and she suddenly felt sick, desperate to get away from those eyes.

_The eyes of a predator…_

An involuntary shudder went down her spine as she tore her eyes away from Max. Dwayne must have thought it was a shiver due to the cool wind blowing off the ocean because he pulled her even closer, offering his body's warmth. It wasn't much, but she was thankful for it anyway.

Dwayne took her into a punk clothing store on the boardwalk that smelled like cigarette smoke and other nauseating things. Faith felt a little awkward in the store, dressed as she was, but Dwayne didn't seem to care.

The dark haired man released her and started towards some of the racks. Faith watched as he pulled a pair of denim cut-off shorts with a studded belt and then he found a white tank-top that had a cracked, black heart on it and grabbed a pair of black converse shoes. He turned and walked over to the cashier, a girl who was smacking her green gum loudly. Faith moved towards Dwayne, ready to check the size of the clothes and offer to pay for them, but he passed the cashier a fifty dollar bill.

"This real?" the cashier asked, holding up the fifty like she'd never seen one before.

"Yes," Dwayne replied. "Is there a room she can change in?"

The cashier slipped the fifty into her bra and pointed towards the back of the store. Before Faith could stop him, Dwayne ripped off the tags on the clothes and threw them into the nearest trashcan. He turned to face her and held out the clothes.

"Um…" Faith bit her bottom lip and took them, casually checking the tags to find that they were indeed her size. "Do I even want to know how you know what size I wear?"

Dwayne offered her a half smile and ushered her towards the back of the store. "You're family," he said, "and that means we have to look out for you."

Faith smiled and slipped into the bathroom, clicking the lock into place. _If we're family…why do I feel like there's something I don't know?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last fluttering of a young prostitute's heartbeat died as David drained her. He threw her empty shell aside, carelessly throwing her into the fire nearby. He'd fed on three girls – not caring for once how much of a monster that made him. All he could see was the look in the eyes of his sire when he gazed upon Adalyn.

That damn _lust_ that Max always looked at women with. That _desire _that he'd felt when he first laid eyes on Adalyn. It was still so raw even though so much time had passed and David felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He would _not _let Max take her away from him again.

"David," Paul said quietly, clapping a hand on the older vampire's shoulder. "You have to calm down. What would Faith do if she saw you like this?"

_Faith…_

David's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes. He forced himself to take an unnecessary breath and to make the demon in him become less visible. Paul patted him on the shoulder once more before offering a joint. The leader shook his head and shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. He knew that his brothers were just trying to help, but all he wanted to do was go into the video store and rip Max's damn head off!

_**Calm down David**_, Dwayne's voice echoed in his head. _**She's going nowhere near Max and he's not coming anywhere near her…I promise I will keep it this way.**_

_You'd better! _David thought, opening his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith walked next to Dwayne after stowing her cousin's dress and sandals in the compartment of his bike. She felt much more comfortable in these new clothes than she ever had in a dress. The sounds of children's laughter and screams didn't make her feel like she was tainting the boardwalk anymore. Part of her felt like she could be here forever, while the other part of her wanted – _needed _– to be with David, though she didn't understand this weird attraction to him. It felt right and yet, so wrong.

The redhead stopped walking when she saw something shiny. She turned and looked at several sets of earrings that she'd kill for. Dwayne stepped up next to her as she pinched the lobe of her ear and one of his dark eyebrows rose.

"Should I?" Faith wondered, starting to talk to herself. "Needles…Always needles. But so many people get them done and nothing bad happens to the majority of them…still, _needles_…But they're so _shiny _and _pretty! _No, I can't do it. I want to though…but _needles…"_

The piercing guy exchanged a look with Dwayne. "Someone get a little too much _bad seed_ when you weren't looking?"

Dwayne chuckled and moved closer to Faith, his dark eyes looking at the different earrings. "I thought you didn't do needles, Sis…"

"I don't, but…" Faith bit her bottom lip nervously. "I just…I want to do new, exciting things this summer. Reinvent myself somewhat since _she _is something I'm not…Does that make any sense?"

"No."

The redhead sighed, muttering unintelligent things under her breath. "You're absolutely no help, Dwayne…" She reached up and tugged on his earring lightly. "Can I get two like yours?"

"Not at first," Dwayne said with a soft smile. "You have to wait a couple months to _graduate _to these kind of earrings."

"Oh…"

The Lost Boy pointed at a pair of studs. "You like those?"

Faith looked at the ones he was pointing at. They were in the shape of bats, cast in silver colored metal except for a small gem of red. A slow smile crossed her lips and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Ooh…pretty!"

Dwayne smiled and plucked the bat studs off the hook, handing them to the piercing guy. "Are you sure you can handle this, Sis?" he asked, watching her move over to the stool that she had been directed to. "Remember, this involves _needles_."

Faith looked at him with a frown as she sat down. "I know that, but I don't care…not really." She turned her attention to the piercing guy. "Everything is sterilized, right?"

"Yeah," the guy said. "Why? You the health inspector?"

"I just don't want to catch some freaky virus on my vacation and die from it in a horribly gruesome fashion that belongs in a B-rated movie," Faith muttered, tapping her fingers against her thighs. She watched him load the piercing gun thingamajig and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Is it going to hurt a lot?"

"What's life without a little pain?" the guy asked with a wry smile. "Now, don't move girly."

Instinctively, Faith held her hand out and like a big brother would, Dwayne took hold of it, squeezing it reassuringly. "If I die, don't let Pru get any of my good makeup…" she whispered. "It took too much effort to steal it from her, piece by piece…"

Dwayne smiled. "How long did it take you?"

Faith flinched as she heard the gun click and the needle pierce her skin. "About three months…"

"Ah, we've got a little thief amongst us," the piercing guy said, loading the next stud in his gun. "You just can't steal from me, all right sweetheart? I charge thirty dollars for the piercing and beginner's earrings. Ten dollars for every other set. Don't forget it."

Faith felt Dwayne's grip on her hand slacken and she gripped it harder, glaring at him. "Don't even think about it," she hissed. "You've already spoiled me enough tonight. I'm going to pay for my own stuff…with the money I _borrowed _from Pru."

Dwayne chuckled. "We've got to do something about your habit of _borrowing_ things…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith walked next to Dwayne with her bag of earrings clutched tightly against her side. She was smiling at him as she talked about the education system in NYC and she'd occasionally reach up and touch her newly pierced ears. The Lost Boy knew she shouldn't have been touching the fresh piercings, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. It also didn't help that he could feel David's simmering anger while he tried to talk with Faith.

"I am going to admit something to you that I haven't told anyone," Faith said, looking at him. "And you've got to promise to not tell anyone. Not David and not my cousin."

"You trust me?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah…I know it's silly for me to since we've only known each other for a matter of days…but I don't have to be something I'm not around you." Faith brushed her hair back. "You've seen me break down in tears which is something Pru has only seen happen a couple of times. And you've seen me as _her_…All of my vulnerabilities, you've seen them." She stopped walking, not caring about the people who moved around them and looked at him. "I guess I've come to think of you as a real big brother…or a confidante…"

Dwayne stopped moving too and looked down at her. He didn't have to say a single word; she just knew what to do like his brothers did.

"I am positive I'm not the kind of girl that David goes after," Faith said, crossing her arms. "And yet, I feel like I should be with him…I've been dreaming of a man named "David" since I turned ten, but I never knew what he looked like. I can't describe the voice of that David and I thought I was crazy. I literally didn't know anyone named David except for David Bowie and _he _has never met me…Absolutely crazy, right?"

"I'm starting to realize that most of what happens around you is going to be crazy."

The redhead sighed and raked her fingers through her fiery tresses. "I want to be with David. I love him, but I just think it's too soon for me to feel this way…I'm not a believer in love at first sight, or I wasn't until I came here and saw him…I can't get him out of my head, no matter what I do. It's not right, but it feels so _right._"

Dwayne looked down at her, listening to her mumbling which sounded a lot like David's thoughts at that exact moment. _I think he's found the one…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Dwayne approves of the relationship between David and Faith. Their relationship is going to be tested in future chapters, but we all know there will be a somewhat happy ending. And for the people who want it, there will be some David and Faith fluffiness in the next few chapters. But someone else is also going to be there. Who is it going to be? Review please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Uh…hi ladies and gents! I know I promised an update sooner, but I couldn't find much time with college starting again…I've managed to pull this chapter together, but I can't guarantee that it's like the quality of the others. A big thanks goes out to my friends – you know who you are ladies – and to everyone else who has supported and followed this story…Without further rambling, here ya go.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith smiled as she fed her sweet tooth on a double-scoop of chocolate-mint ice-cream dipped in chocolate syrup. She leaned against the railing of the boardwalk, overlooking the water. Dwayne had fallen silent a little while ago, keeping a lookout for something that Faith didn't know. His presence was strong enough to keep her calm, to make her feel safe.

Lips touched her neck and arms snaked around her, causing her to jump in surprise. A soft chuckle met her ears and she turned around to see David standing behind her. The redhead smacked him on the chest.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she said though there was a smile on her face. "I don't like it when people sneak up on me."

David smirked at her and grabbed the wrist whose hand held the ice cream cone. "Good thing I'm not _people_." He took a bite of the ice cream and released her wrist.

Faith saw the look in his eyes and it said "I'm yours". She blushed lightly and looked at the other Boys. Marko carefully reached out and touched her right ear, giving it a gentle tug.

"Look at that," he said with a Cheshire grin. "Our little Faith-y got herself some big girl earrings, Paul…"

"And she didn't tell us," Paul said, smiling too. "I thought she didn't do needles…"

"She didn't even ask us to hold her hands."

The two blondes put a hand over their hearts with a dreamy sigh.

"She's growing up so fast," Paul commented, pretending to swipe away a tear.

"Pretty soon, she'll be crawling into people's beds and…smothering them with pillows."

"Nah, plastic bags and duct tape, man…She'd like to see their faces as they -"

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "Since when does getting my ears pierced turn me into a psychopathic killer?"

"Not just a regular, run-of-the-mill psychopathic killer…"

"A psychopathic _serial _killer," Marko said, tugging on her ear again.

The redhead smirked. "Well, in all honesty, I am a _cereal…_ killer…" She lifted her chin up defiantly. "My most recent kill would be Cap'n Crunch."

It took a moment, but the Boys finally got it. Paul and Marko laughed like hyenas and Faith rolled her eyes. She lifted the ice cream cone back up to her lips and caught David looking at her again. An evil little thought came to her mind.

Without breaking eye contact, Faith gave her ice cream a long, slow lick. She saw his eyes narrow and felt the warmth of his hard body press even closer to her. The deal she had made with him came back to the forefront of her mind and she knew that she couldn't back out of it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," David whispered, his warm breath touching her lips. "Or you will pay for it later…"

Faith sighed as if she was making a hard decision. "Fine…I wouldn't want you to become _uncomfortable_…"

With a smile, Faith took a big bite of ice cream and looked away from him. She could hear the two jokesters singing some random lyrics out to random teenage girls who caught their fancy. Dwayne was calmly staring out at the ocean, seeming aware and yet, unaware of what was happening around him. She turned her attention back to David when he plucked the ice cream cone out of her hand, tossing it into the ocean.

"Well, there goes two dollars' worth of ice cream…" she complained, folding her arms over her chest. She turned to look at the ocean. "Enjoy the ice cream fish! I only hope you're all lactose intolerant and die!"

"Such a sweet person," Paul said from behind her. "Do you want to get a kitten and put it into a microwave too, Sis?"

Faith was horrified, spinning around quickly to slap him across the chest. "NO! Why would I-? How could you even-? I like kittens and I'd never -! God, how could you even think about doing that?"

"I think about a lot of things," Paul commented, taking a drag on a joint.

"Psychopathic things," Faith muttered.

"Perverted things," Marko added, giving his brother a playful shove. "Funny and stupid things…"

"Gross things…" Faith said, shaking her head.

"_Nothing_…" David said with a smirk.

"Truer words have never been said," Paul agreed, nodding. "Except for this…" He cleared his throat noisily. "There is never going to be enough pot…" A hyena's smile crossed his lips. "Legalize Pot or…Faith will cut you!"

"And kill fish!" Marko added.

Faith nodded, "Yeah, yeah…whatever." Her eyes turned towards David when he caught hold of her hand. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he wanted. "See ya later, guys."

"Bye Sis," Marko shouted while Paul waved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David held onto Faith's hand as they walked along the boardwalk, an unlit cigarette between his lips. People gave them a wide berth, even tourists who hadn't been told much about the Lost Boys. Some Surf Nazis looked at him with sneers and openly ogled at Faith as the two walked past them. Girls, who were always looking for someone to fill their 'bad boy' needs, glared at Faith as if she was something disgusting, like _they _deserved to be walking hand-in-hand with David. Not her.

_As if they'd have a chance_, David thought, a small smirk spreading on his face.

"So, did the drug dealer give you much trouble?" Faith asked, seeming to be oblivious to the world of scared tourists and haters.

"No. He was easily dealt with," David replied smoothly. "Just a regular Friday night…"

"It's Thursday," Faith commented quietly.

"Days and nights just run right through each other. We just know that when we go to bed, it's day time. And when we wake up, it's time to party."

Faith nodded as if she understood. Her fingers went almost unconsciously up to the space between her collarbones, grasping for something that wasn't there. That had never been there in the reality that this girl experienced. Only Adalyn had what he'd given, but that was a long time ago. And yet, it still made his undead heart clench to think about how life could have been before Max came into the picture.

_We could have left that damn town and gotten married in a place where no one knew our names. We would have had children and grown old watching them grow up and start lives of their own. We should have died together…but Max…_

"Bastard," Faith muttered and David was startled, wondering if she had been able to read his mind which would be remarkable because she was a human.

Her nose was wrinkled in disgust as she looked at something he hadn't been paying attention to. The Lost Boy followed her gaze and saw that Emo she'd come with standing off to the side, openly making out with a girl who looked a lot younger than Faith. A quiet sniff told him that the girl was around fifteen and was very, very drunk. Or maybe they both were. He was very sure that the girl would regret ever locking lips and rocking hips with that bastard once the haze of alcohol took away the charm.

"You still like him?" David asked, continuing to move with her farther away from the Emo.

"No…It's just that he's doing all _that _in public." Faith said with a frown. "In a family setting with kids everywhere…There is no justification for exposing kids younger than Laddie to perverts like him who whip it out without a care."

David chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Then you obviously haven't been to the beach."

"Have so."

"Under the pier after darkness falls?" David asked.

Faith laughed, the sound making David's heart clench again. It was so much like Adalyn's and yet, not quite the same.

"That sounds like such a corny, B-rated horror flick," Faith laughed, brushing back that strand of hair that always fell in her face. She took a breath and added a really terrible Transylvanian accent to her voice. "_Tonight, we bring you to the banks of Santa Carla, Murder Capital of the World, where everyone has secrets and what lies in the dark can kill you…So why not have sex and go out in style? Mwahaha!"_

David smirked. "You'd better not quit your day job for a while. You suck with accents."

"So everyone keeps telling me," Faith replied, leaning her head against his shoulder as they moved through the crowd. "That is why I'm never going to be an actress. Artist, yes. Actress, accountant, or secretary, no way in Hell." She smiled slightly. "I suck at anything involving numbers or calculations or scientific terms. I almost burned down the chemistry lab at the high school because I made something explode."

"You created a bomb?" David asked.

"Kinda…It was supposed to catch fire and make a gummy bear dance in the flames, but it went boom instead." She sighed. "I was later told that putting that much potassium chlorate, sulfuric acid, and sugar together was just asking for something to go wrong, but we were allowed to do it when Pru begged the teacher to let us…and boom!"

"You get into trouble?"

Faith snorted. "What do you think? The Arnazino family was in big trouble and eager to cover it all up before the newspapers could get a whiff and surround us like piranhas around a cut hand. Pru's dad, my uncle Acton Arnazino wrote off a big check and paid to fix the chemistry lab and about every other part of the damn school. It didn't stop another student from reading the procedure for the experiment, get the ingredients, and set up a bomb threat and blamed it on the fact that the voices told him that Pru was cheating on him…"

"And was she?"

The redhead shook her head. "They weren't even dating – she was interested in another guy. The police managed to get him out of the school and as far as I know he's in a mental ward somewhere with the voices keeping him company." She turned her face back in the direction of the Emo, though they'd walked so far that he couldn't be seen. "He was Brett's older brother…"

"Guess mental illness runs in that family."

"Guess so," Faith agreed before turning her face back towards him with a small smile. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"You'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith laughed as she cruised down some streets on David's bike. It had taken only an hour for her to learn what to do, how to do it, and still manage to not kill herself – or him – on this powerful machine. David's chest pressed against her back and his hands beside hers made her feel safer than getting on a plane with Pru and the others. She'd pulled her hair back in a sloppy ponytail to keep it from hitting him in the face or getting in her eyes, fearing an accident that she was sure would happen.

"My grandmother drove faster than you," David commented, sliding his hands over hers. "Come on, pick up the speed."

"Isn't that what _I'm_ supposed to say?" Faith teased, making the bike go a little faster.

David's hands flexed on top of hers and he growled lightly in her ear. Faith tried to ignore the man behind her and continued on through the town, so empty of active traffic unlike the nights back home. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a wave of uncertainty wash over her.

_What is this thing I'm riding on? It's coming so fast…This is wrong!_

"No…" Faith whispered, shaking her head. "You're not coming out…not now…_No!_"

David's hands tightened on hers and brought the motorcycle to a stop on the side of the road. Could he hear the Southern belle accent in her voice, mixing with her Northeastern one? She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"Not you! No, _no._"

"Faith," David said, climbing off the motorcycle and looking down at her. "Faith…what's wrong?"

"Who is Faith?" the redhead asked before growling. "It is _me! Dammit!_"

Faith opened her eyes, tears flowing from those grey pools of pain. She was fighting for her sanity, for the use of her own body without that damn Southern belle! She was tired of Adalyn, tired of finding herself in her cousin's clothes – _tired of wearing these strange "man" clothes. _She wanted to live her life, normal and healthy, sane. Couldn't he understand?

"David," she whispered, her voice shaking.

The platinum blonde seemed to suddenly become softer. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. He was the man that _she _remembered, the one she could depend on. The one that they both loved.

"It's going to be all right, Faith," he whispered against her hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David had stood on the side of the road with Faith trembling in his arms for half an hour. At points, she was the modern day redhead that captured his attention. At others, she was the Southern belle that he had once known. They didn't say much to one another, David knowing that she needed someone to just hold her – thanks to Dwayne's silent guidance.

Worried about setting off another fit, David left his bike where they'd pulled over and walked with her towards the motel where she was staying at with her friends. She stopped muttering to herself and crying half way there.

"David," she whispered, looking at him as he followed her. "I'm sorry…You deserve better than this…this insanity."

The biker gently cupped her chin in his hand and his eyes searched hers. "No matter how crazy you are, I'm still going to be here. You and me and the Boys are a family. You don't see me throwing out Marko or Paul – and _they _are crazier than you. Trust me."

Some relief flooded her eyes. David pressed a kiss to her forehead and then, looked beyond her at the motel. There was a light on in the room where she stayed, a soft glow illuminating the threadbare curtain at the front of it. He could just make out the shadows of her friends in the room, moving around and he could hear them laughing and singing.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" he asked.

"For the night?" Faith sighed, remembering. "Your night, my day."

"Yeah, we could find you a place to sleep and -" David noticed that she was shaking her head. "Why not?"

"This." Faith said, pointing at her head. "This is why not. I can't stop _her_ from coming out once she gets a little bit of control…one night of this – this _personality_ – doesn't mean she's going to go away just as fast. She sticks around for a while, rearing her ugly Southern graces into my life."

_She's not ugly…_David wanted to protest, but he kept silent.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you and hang out at the cave-hotel, David, because I really do. As crazy as that sounds, I want to be with you even though I don't know anything about you." She shook her head. "I just can't make you suffer with my problems, especially this one."

"Faith," he said, brushing his thumb against her velvety lips. "You can come whenever you want, just say the word and I'll be there. Craziness and all."

The redhead glanced at his lips and then back up into his blue eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise," David said, pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulled back a split second later. "What?"

"Your lips taste like rust…" Faith complained with a frown. "And cigarettes."

"You didn't seem to mind it before."

"I can handle the cigarette smoke, but seriously where did this rust taste come from?" Faith asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Did you eat something new or lick a pole?"

_Three fourteen year old prostitutes, _David thought with a laugh. "_Lick a pole? _Are you serious? Do you know how dirty that sounds, coming from you princess?"

Faith's lips twitched, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of a full smile. "Pervert…"

"The best one."

The redhead nodded and turned, starting to walk towards the motel. David snaked an arm around her waist, sliding the tips of his fingers into the front pocket of her shorts. She didn't complain or shrink away from him when he did that, but he could hear her pulse quicken. The sound of the blood pumping through her body was intoxicating, almost as much as the color that sometimes flushed her face.

Faith stopped just outside the door of her motel room and turned to look at him. "Do you want me to come to the boardwalk tomorrow and meet you or do you want to come get me?"

"What do you want to do?" David asked, finally lighting the cigarette between his lips.

"David," she sighed. Faith raked her fingers through her hair, brushing against her newly pierced ears. "I'll go to the boardwalk on my own and meet you there. If I don't show up, there's probably a reason and -"

"I'll come and keep you company," David said firmly. "You ain't getting rid of me."

Faith reached into her pocket and withdrew her key. "Then I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow night."

David rolled his eyes when she put the key in the lock and grabbed her around the waist. She made a small sound of surprise at his actions before he pressed his lips to hers. David felt a hunger in him that he hadn't felt in many years and the biker kissed her more fiercely, pressing her against the edge of the doorjamb. He could hear her heart race and her hands entangling themselves in his hair, holding him even closer.

The blonde biker heard the sound of people giggling and pulled back. Faith's lips looked deliciously bruised and her eyes mesmerizing as she fought to catch her breath. He smirked at her and turned, throwing a careless wave over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Faith," he called out with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faith watched David vanish into the darkness of night, pressing a hand to her chest as she caught her breath. She smiled at the taste of his lips still lingering on hers, not actually minding the rusty flavor anymore. The redhead sighed dreamily and leaned her head back against the wall.

"_And this is why we love him…"_

"Oh, go to hell Adalyn…" Faith whispered, adjusting her grip on the bag that held her cousin's clothes and her new earrings. She turned and entered the room, immediately getting pounced on by the girls once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: It was a weird chapter. The ending just doesn't feel right and I've made so many disjointed parts. Definitely not my best work, but things are going to pick up soon…if I can get back into the flow and find my Lost Boys muse again. Read and review! And keep smiling! -Scarlet**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have literally been going insane with this story and the number of reviews. The number is good – but also very bad because it isn't divisible by 3 or 5 and isn't an even number. Yes, this sounds anal, but I – ugh!**

**Anyway, I enjoyed reading your reviews and would like to thank you all for taking the time to review. I normally don't post the names of people who have reviewed me but you all made me smile. **_**Mrs. Ace Merrill, kittykat6625, FeliciaFelicis, and sugarvogue…**_**Thank you all for your support – whether it is new or old, temporary or continual – I thank you whole-heartedly.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith sighed as she looked at Giselle and Prudence, who were surrounding her. "Guys, this is getting old," she commented. "You don't need to glomp me every time I go out with David and come back here. You didn't act this way when I was dating Brett."

"That's because Brett is evil," Gis said, reaching out. "Oh look! You've got earrings! Are they clip-ons?"

The redhead jerked away from the two of them. "No and you're not supposed to touch them with your germy hands…" She glanced down at the bag in her hand and pulled out the white summer dress and sandals that _Adalyn_ had borrowed from her cousin. "These are yours."

Realization glowed in Pru's eyes as she took back her things. "Adalyn came out again, didn't she?"

Faith nodded. She had told the girls about the other personality that resided in her. Pru naturally found out first because she'd been there for the first beginnings of Adalyn's obvious mannerisms. Giselle and Nyx knew about it because Faith didn't want them to freak out if and when Adalyn would come out around them. They had been somewhat understanding and did their best to keep her from wandering off whenever that Southern Belle took over.

"She really needs to get her own clothes," Pru commented, tossing her dress and sandals into a corner by her bags. "Or get used to yours. Seriously, you'd think that she'd realize how big the front of the dress is on you and decide that it's probably best not to wear my clothes."

"I agree, but what can I do?" Faith asked, moving further into the room. "Electric shock therapy? Medication? Therapy in general?"

Pru shook her head. "We're not doing any of those. Oh, and take your pill."

Faith rolled her eyes and reached into her bags, pulling out her anxiety pills. She'd been given the directions to take the pills for a few days after any of her anxiety attacks. 'Just in case,' the doctors had said. It helped with the anxiety but the doctors didn't know about Adalyn, who could probably make it worse.

The redhead became aware of the sound of someone vomiting as she swallowed her pills. She glanced towards the bathroom door with an arched eyebrow. "Is that Nyx?"

"Uh-huh," Gis said with a slight smile. "She's been at it for a while."

"We think it's a case of mistimed morning sickness," Pru explained, smirking as she perched herself on the foot of the bed. "Because someone ran out of rubbers a couple days ago and…" Her face got a wicked look to it. "And the ones that she did have had a little curse of the old ladies in them, if you know what I mean…"

"You mean you -?" Faith asked, making a poking motion and a slight sound of popping.

"Yep…"

"You're so evil, Pru! How could you do that?" Faith stared at her cousin with a mixture of alarm and admiration.

"Hey, if she's going to whore around, including with potential and current boyfriends of her friends…it's her just desserts." She smiled evilly. "I'm just taming the succubus and making her pay for her promiscuity. Teach her a lesson, you know?" The purple-haired girl glanced at Giselle who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You can't tell her, Gis. It's our little secret, understand?"

Gis nodded and zipped her lips, though a bubbly laugh escaped from her throat. Faith smiled and stuffed her earrings in her bag, grabbing her nightclothes while she was at it.

"Adalyn sure has picked a bad time to pop up," Pru commented, watching her cousin. "Right when we're on vacation and when you're finding your Summer Love…"

"_David is more than a Summer Love_," the redhead replied with a Southern accent. Faith's eyes narrowed. "Shit!"

"Exactly," Pru agreed. "You know she's going to be around for a few days, no matter what you do. She's pesky like that."

"I would think that I know that after all the years of dealing with her," Faith grumbled, changing her clothes quickly. "It happened around Dwayne and then David – ugh! What must he think of me now?"

"Who? Dwayne or David?"

"Both. I must have sounded so crazy to them…"

"Um…" Gis said nervously, but the two cousins ignored her.

"Doesn't David love you too much to care about the question of your sanity?" Pru asked. "I mean, he does have those two blonde brothers who don't seem so sane themselves. How bad could a split personality be compared to drunken, doped up hippie rockers? You'll be fine."

"David's just…I don't know. I don't think he should have to put up with me. With _her_. It'd be selfish and -"

"Not as selfish as what's been done to you. Brett, he cheated on you multiple times and abused you – he was selfish. Aunt Karen and your father, they don't give a damn about your successes or you in general unless it supplies them with money for drugs – they are selfish." A soft smile crossed Pru's lips as Faith met her eyes. "If David loves you, he won't think you're selfish for putting him through this nightmare with Adalyn. He'd want to be with you, no matter what because most flaws are beautiful and we've all got them."

"Um…" Gis said again, raising her hand this time.

"Yes Gis, what do you want?" Prudence asked.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but shouldn't we be worried about this issue?" Giselle questioned, lowering her hand. "I mean, doesn't someone we can't trust know about…um, Adalyn?"

"Who should we be worried about?" Faith wondered. _Max…_

"Emo Whore," Gis reminded them. "Does he know about Adalyn?"

A sinking feeling welled up inside of Faith. She hadn't thought about it and hadn't told anyone about what Brett may or may not have known. Pru's eyes turned towards her as the redhead sank onto the foot of the bed.

"He does," Faith said in a hollow voice. "I kinda had some periods of time where I was her when I started hanging out with Brett…He was confused and then obscenely interested…"

"Shit…" Giselle whispered.

"Well, that settles it." Pru decided, putting a hand on Faith's knee. "You're not going anywhere alone and we're not going to leave you alone until the Adalyn problem is no longer a threat. We can't have Brett taking advantage of her, of _you _while she is out. No cheating bastard like him is going to take away your virginity. Not while I'm still breathing."

Faith put a hand over her cousin's and bit her bottom lip nervously. "But what about David? I'm supposed to -"

"We can make an exception for David and the Boys," Pru said firmly. "They can keep an eye out for you at night. Gis and I will keep an eye on you when it's day time." The older girl held up a hand. "No one is going to touch you when you're vulnerable as her. Not Brett. Not a Surf Nazi. Not even Terri. But David...If you feel Adalyn coming out, try not to panic. She'll go away soon enough…"

_Easy for you to say_, Faith thought, forcing a smile to appear on her lips. _You don't have to live with her in your love life…_

"Hey Nyx!" Pru called, looking at the bathroom door. "Are you gonna come out of there anytime soon?"

"Piss off!" Nyx retorted through the door, her voice scratchy.

Gis and Pru laughed, turning the television on. Faith slipped a hand against her stomach and felt the thin scars that crossed her stomach. They prickled with cold reminders of that night with the vampire in the alley. An image of a man with cold bestial yellow eyes and sharp teeth floated into her mind's eye. But something was different and very wrong.

This vampire wasn't the one that had attacked her when she was younger. No this one, even with his face distorted by the beast within, looked oddly familiar. Almost like Max.

"_He's got predator's eyes…hasn't been with a woman in so long, he's dangerous…Something is very odd about him…I don't like being alone with him for very long…"_ Adalyn's sweet Southern Belle voice echoed in the dark recesses of her mind.

_You and me both, Adalyn. You and me both, _Faith thought, pulling a sheet around her like a cocoon as she laid on the bed, ready to give herself over to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David could tell that something was up as he parked his motorcycle next to his brothers'. They were unusually quiet and seemed on edge. A whiff of the air told him the reason.

Max was in the house.

The images that David had seen through the bond with his sire came rushing back to the surface. Combined with the emotions that had come with the images, David could feel that anger coming back to the forefront of his mind. With a soft growl, David stormed into the cave where he normally slept with his brothers.

Dwayne was seated on one of the abused couches, Laddie sitting frozen in alarm at his side. Paul was seated on the fountain, a joint sticking between his lips. And Marko was perched on another couch, chewing on his thumbnail. And right in the middle of it all, Max stood beside David's throne-like wheelchair.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come here tonight," David growled at his sire. "After all the shit you've pulled, you think you can come in here and talk civilly?"

Max seemed unfazed by his sire-ling. "She looked quite lovely today," he mused. "Dressed just like the last day, the last moment…A vision of beauty and innocence in a white dress…I suppose it was the only time you got to see her in a semi-wedding attire? I swore for a moment she was a ghost…"

"You would," David ground out through his teeth, keeping his distance because he was tempted to rip his sire's head off. "You'd do a lot of things to ruin other peoples' lives…"

"Are you not happy, David?" Max asked, studying him. "Is the deal of life forever not something you are finding joy in anymore? I thought since Adalyn is back -"

"Faith," David said coldly. "Adalyn died a long time ago because of you. As for me being happy, I wonder if you are happy lusting after women you can never claim. I'm happy watching you fail each and every time."

A nerve jumped in Max's temple, the only sign that the man was getting annoyed. "David…The girl would make a wonderful addition to the family."

"Not as your bitch, she won't. Not like I am and always have been."

An echoing whisper of unspoken words ran through the cave-hotel. The Boys watched with interest as their leader and their sire stood against each other. Laddie's half-dead heart beat rapidly, sounding like a tune that Paul would dance to. The only indication of his worry for the man who took care of him, but no one comforted him, their eyes locked on the two men.

"She can make a choice," Max said, his voice a little louder than normal. "To join you in this filthy cave, feeding on the scum of the Earth or sleep in a tidy house with comfortable beds and everything she could ever want."

"She wouldn't trade me for you!" David spat, his hands clenching into fists. "There's just enough of Adalyn and common sense in her that would keep her from liking you. Faith loves me just as Adalyn loved me – not you. _Never _you."

"David, when you think she can handle the thought of becoming a vampire, offer her the bottle. We shall see what she chooses and perhaps we can prevent an accident like the one that took Adalyn's life…"

"It wasn't an accident!" David's eyes took on a feral yellow color. "You knew she was going to be there. You knew that I wouldn't be able to control the blood thirst, so you watched while I killed her! You ruined her!"

The corner of Max's lips quirked up slightly. "You have until the end of the tourist season to figure out the truth, David."

With that, Max was gone. David let out a roar of anger and threw something. He didn't care what it was, and couldn't care less that it splintered.

"Easy big guy," Paul said quietly, offering a new joint. "This isn't going to make Faith want to be with you. You get mad and I mean_ real _mad, she's going to split. Right back to NYC."

"Faith is leaving?" Laddie asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"No Buddy," Dwayne promised, clapping a hand on the boy's knee. "She wouldn't leave us behind because she loves us. She's part of the family." The vampire's dark eyes turned to David's. "And she is going to be protected from monsters like Max…"

There was power in his words like a truth that was now set in stone. It would not be erased from the vampires' minds – no matter how much time would pass. And they took comfort in knowing that they would each strive to protect that which their leader loved and had lost once before.

_Adalyn…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Call it filler or not, it still helped move some things along for this story. I am in search of ideas for this as my Muses have kinda run off again. I don't know when I'll be able to update again seeing as I usually only have time to type it up on weekends and I have so many other stories to update…You know the drill of the life of the author.**

**If you review, I likely may respond to you with kindness. Even if you flame or severely criticize me, I shall be civil – you just might end up in a story where fun is poked at everyone including me. Happy reading and reviewing! -Scarlet**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! I loved all of your reviews and support! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate everything you do to encourage me. A round of applause for all of you.**

**I have to make a warning for this chapter. Something bad happens in it that may not be pleasant to read and some might consider it ideologically hard to read/understand. I did not enjoy writing the scene of which I warn you about. But in order for me to make this story progress the way I need it to, it had to be done. If you don't like it, please do not blame me for writing it.**

**As you have now been warned, I give you the 20****th**** chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith's body was sore when she woke up the following morning. It felt as if she had run for miles and then been hit by a truck. The scars on her stomach burned with cold fire, but she was herself. Not Adalyn.

_Let's keep it that way_, Faith thought, extracting herself from the cocoon she had formed around herself with the blankets. _I don't need her to ruin my days and nights anymore…_

The redhead glanced to her right and saw that her cousin was still asleep. Careful not to disturb her, Faith slipped out of bed and went through her bags for some decent clothes to wear. Pulling out a pair of acid-washed jeans, Faith's nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of these "man-clothes" for just a moment. She rolled her grey eyes and slipped into the pants, thinking about how Adalyn really needed to grow up and assimilate with the present fashion. A pale blue peasant shirt with its low neckline and sleeves was added to the outfit, reminding her of the color of David's eyes.

Heat coursed through the teenager's body at the thought of David. How he held her in his arms more intimately and affectionate than she'd ever been held… The way his smile made her want to melt at his feet, making her knees weak. The way he looked at her like he saw in her something so precious, so ready to be loved…how he looked at her with a passionate love that would probably last forever and a day.

"Whoa…easy tiger, you don't need to think like that right now," Faith whispered, shaking her head as she headed for the bathroom. "If thinking about him does this to me, what will the actual being with him do?"

She shivered with excitement at the possibilities.

"Down girl," Faith said, closing the bathroom door so the light wouldn't disturb her friends. "Breathe and think of something else…"

The redhead smoothed some foundation on and tilted her head to the side, trying to decide what else she needed. Most blues clashed horribly with her fiery colored tresses, even when they complimented her grey eyes. She didn't understand how God could make a redhead with grey eyes in the first place. Weren't redheads supposed to have green or maybe even brown eyes?

The girl decided on a soft blue eye shadow, a "safe" color as her cousin frequently commented when they did their makeup together. A touch of tinted lip gloss followed, but she wandered if it was really doing the job it was supposed to. According to Pru, the lip gloss was supposed to heal lips over time, making them softer and fuller. A soft smile came to her as she thought about kissing David – his lips so skillfully and…

"_Stop!" _Adalyn's Southern Belle accent came pouring out of her mouth. _"Stop thinking about David like that! He's more than just a bit of flesh to drool over! He has a heart…"_

Faith smacked her hand against the counter, causing her to let out a short hiss of pain. "That will be enough of you." The redhead glared at her reflection in an attempt to intimidate the other personality. "It's not like I am going to jump his bones the first chance I get…I'm not stupid."

The girl cleaned her ears gingerly with rubbing alcohol, wincing only once at the sting. Absently, she reached up and touched the space between her collar bones. Something was missing, something that was precious. But what was it?

Her grey eyes landed on a strip of black leather with vibrant metal studs punched into it. She recognized it, yet it was still foreign to her. Shaking her head, the redhead slipped the choker around her neck and looked at her reflection once more.

Smiling uncertainly at the mirror, the redhead turned and left the bathroom. She'd just made it halfway to the door when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pru asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"_Out?_" the redhead said.

"Not happening, sweetheart. You have to go with someone." Pru climbed out of bed and stared down the redhead. "Wait here."

The redhead watched the older girl gather some clothes and head into the bathroom that she had vacated. Her grey eyes flitted briefly towards the door that led to the outside world, where she was sure the air would be more refreshing than this stuffy room. With an impatient sigh, she crossed her arms and sank down onto the foot of one of the beds.

_David wouldn't make me wait like this…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pru walked beside the redhead who wove in and out of the personality of her cousin. She spoke patiently with an understanding that surprised Faith and Adalyn. The older woman seemed to know exactly who she was talking to at each moment, but she gently pressed Faith to surface for longer moments of time. She wrapped her arm around one of the redhead's and peered into the front window of a store.

"Pru! Faith!" a strange but familiar male voice called from behind them.

"_Who is Faith?_" the redhead asked, knowing that the purple-haired girl next to her was Prudence.

"Shh, dear." Prudence turned and waved at the man coming towards them. "Hi Terri! Long time, no see."

Terri ducked his head in agreement. "Had to keep some distance because of the Lost Boys." The dark-haired man peered at the younger girl. "You seem to be hanging out with the Boys a lot lately, Faith."

The redhead blinked. "_Who are you?_" She turned her eyes to Pru. "_Why is everyone asking for Faith? Is she someone famous?_"

Pru made a shushing sound and looked at Terri, who seemed confused. "Terri, this is not really a good time…Faith is not herself right now. I could stand here and try to explain it to you, but it would take too long. Just know that she still likes you and values you as a friend…" She firmly gripped Faith's arm when the girl tried to move. "And if you see her wandering off by herself in the next couple days, keep an eye on her because there is no way in Hell that she'll be all right on her own."

The Surf Nazi opened his mouth and closed it a couple times, trying to find words. "I – uh, I guess I can keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks!" Pru said with a bright smile, pulling the redhead along with her. "We'll see you later, Terri!"

"_It was nice meeting you! I hope you find Faith soon!_" the redhead called back to him before turning her attention back to Pru. "_He was nice…"_

"Faith," Pru said with tempered patience. "You are not Adalyn. You do not have a Southern accent. You're from the Northeast in the Arnazino family's poorer end. Come back to reality, hon. Come back…"

The redhead closed her eyes for a moment and she sighed, her body's posture changing slightly. "Pru…this is getting ridiculous," Faith said, her soft Northeastern accent creeping back into her voice. "I'm sick of it! Of _her_!"

"I know Faith, I know…Blame your parents and their drug addictions for it. Mama always said that we should have adopted you into the family, taking you away from them. It can't be healthy to grow up in that apartment…"

"It's not," Faith muttered, shaking her head. "I'm just one of their mistakes – not even being adopted into Uncle's family could have helped me since I came from Karen and Dad…Big old mistake turning into a bigger than necessary problem."

Prudence wrapped an arm around her cousin's shoulders and smiled. "But we all love you more for it…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Lost Boys stirred as the sun descended below the horizon, taking with it its deadly rays. None of them had slept very well with the fight between David and Max hanging heavily in their memories. Looking down at the floor below their sleeping places, they noticed that Laddie was curled up on the floor next to a wall with a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hands, his eyes peering up at them.

Dwayne jumped from the ceiling and landed lightly on his feet beside the little vampire Halfling. "Couldn't sleep, Buddy?" he asked, holding his hand out to the boy.

Laddie shook his head and let Dwayne pull him up. "I was…I wanted to protect you."

Paul smiled and clapped a hand on Dwayne's shoulder. "In other words, he was scared of big old Max..."

Color flooded Laddie's face and the boy stomped his foot. "I'm not scared of him!"

Marko waved at something past Laddie. "Evening Max…"

Laddie jumped and hid behind Dwayne, causing the two blondes to laugh.

"Yeah, he's definitely _not_ scared," Marko commented, punching Paul on the arm and running out of the sleeping cave.

David was the last one to jump from the place he slept. The older vampire ran a hand over his face, grimacing from the ache of sore muscles. Dwayne glanced at him and told Laddie to head out.

"David, who do you love more?" Dwayne asked, turning his dark eyes to the leader once more. "Adalyn or Faith?"

David frowned. "Doesn't everyone keep telling me that they are the same person? I think you were one of them."

The look in Dwayne's eyes burned into David. "Faith is Adalyn reincarnated, but they are not the same person. They carry themselves differently and speak in different manners, and have different personalities…You of all people should recognize the differences." He straightened his spine slightly. "Now I am going to ask you again: which one do you love more?"

"Can't I love both of them?"

"One will never be able to love you back because she is dead and in your past. The other is falling for you because of the game you're playing with her has made her think you care."

"I do care," David protested with a slight growl in his voice.

"I hope you do," Dwayne said with firmness in his tone that he rarely used. "Because if you hurt her, you'll be hurting the rest of us and yourself." The corner of his lips twitched. "And I will be inclined to show you what this brave has not forgotten about war if you hurt our sister."

"You threatening me, Dwayne?"

The dark skinned man shot him with one last serious look in his eyes and left.

OOOOOOOOO

The redhead had stuck close to Prudence for most of the day, patiently waiting for a moment to slip away to see David. She got the opportunity when the purple-haired girl had turned to help hold the hair out of Nyx's face while the girl vomited into a blue trash barrel. Smiling at her blessing, the redhead walked along the boardwalk amongst the strange people.

Men called out to her as she walked past. Some were spewing vulgar words that made her roll her eyes. And others were nice, but she could smell the alcohol wafting from them. The girl's grey eyes roamed over the people, looking for the familiar face of the Boys. Of David.

"Hey Faith!" someone called from behind her.

Part of her recognized the voice, but that same part told her to keep moving. Deciding to ere on the side of caution, the girl continued to walk.

"Faith!" the boy's voice called out once more, sounding closer.

With a small sigh, the redhead turned around to see a boy with dark hair in a strange shaggy fashion. "_Why is everyone calling me 'Faith'? My name is…"_

The boy smiled. "I know who you are, _Adalyn_. I just mistook you for someone else."

Something about that smile created a feeling of wariness in the redhead. It was cold and self-righteous. The very sight of it screamed danger, but there was also something familiar about it. Something that she hated with an untold passion.

"_What is your name?"_

The teenager shrugged, one of his hands stuffed in the loose jacket he wore. "It's not important."

_Brett…_

The voice of Faith spoke in the mind of the redhead, bringing the modern girl back to the present. "I don't want to deal with you right now…Go away."

"I'm not going to be pushed away again, Faith," the Emo growled. "I stuck by you for years and you abandoned me the instant you saw that bastard! If you're so easily going to give it up to random men like him, I think I deserve my share."

"You don't deserve anything," Faith stated, attempting to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm. _"Let go of me!"_

The redhead stiffened when she felt the cold metal of a pocket knife press against her flesh. The smell of alcohol clung to his body and the substance glazed his eyes.

"I don't think so," Brett snarled, pulling her closer. "I'm not going to let you leave until I get what I want. _All_ that I want from you…"

No one cast a second look in their direction as Brett propelled her along the boardwalk with the knife pressed against her soft flesh. All the tourists were absorbed in their own little world. All the natives knew it was something that commonly happened in this town and that it wouldn't change anything if they acted just this once. There was no help to be had anywhere from any one of these strangers.

And then her eyes made contact with another boy, standing off to the side with some others. She dimly recognized him from earlier that day and knew he'd help. His brow furrowed and he took a step in her direction before noticing the knife in the hands of the monster behind her. The redhead mouthed the words "Get David" before the Emo pushed her into a small dark alley between two semi-permanent shops.

_Please let David come here and stop this_, Faith thought, dragging herself out of Adalyn's personality. _Please just let Terri get David and the Boys…_

"Brett, please…please don't do this!" Faith begged as he threw her against the wall. "It doesn't have to be this way…"

"It does have to be this way, Faith!" Brett growled, passing the knife before her eyes. "You rejected me, year after year! You pushed me away for that fucking biker! You flaunt around here with your body on display to every prick around! It is my right to take what belonged to me in the first place!"

Brett pushed his body close to hers, trapping her against the wall. His lips were wet and hard against hers, the taste of alcohol filling her mouth as he thrust his tongue into it. The redhead whimpered in pain and fear as one of his hands snaked up and squeezed her breast with alarming pressure. The Emo pulled his lips away from hers and his knife hand slid along the middle of her shirt, cutting the fabric between the valley of her breasts. A scream built up in the redhead's throat, but the Emo quickly pressed his knife against it.

"There will be none of that, bitch!" Brett growled, his eyes dark with anger and lust. "Scream and you die!"

The redhead closed her eyes against the wave of hot tears that filled her eyes. Soft cries of pain and fear still came pouring from her, though she didn't scream. The noises seemed to encourage Brett, who was painfully fondling one of her breasts through its cloth barrier. She was aware of the hard lump pressing against her thigh and she started a soft song in her head to take her away from this nightmare.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all…but I'll be there for you…_

Brett's hot breath touched her ear as he leaned in closer, his hand reaching for the button of her jeans. "Time to make you into a real woman, Faith…" he growled huskily.

Faith turned her face away from him, tears spilling down the curve of her pale face. Ragged sobs tore her breath away and the scars across her stomach burned with cold fire. _Take me away from here! God please stop him! Take my life if You have to, but make him stop!_

The girl flinched when she felt the button of her jeans pop open and then she heard a demonic growl say, "Get off of her!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Told ya that it was something unpleasant. It had to be done and it won't be done again in this story if I can help it. I do not wish to offend anyone or make fun of this crime because this is not funny in anyway. **

**I'd like to have some more reviews with this update. It can be flames, fiery critiques, happiness, hyperness, love, hate – whatever you want to tell me. I shall do my best to respond to all of the messages, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to say more than a few words. So please review and I'll try to find some time to write the next chapter!**


End file.
